Like Any Boy
by Ellie77
Summary: Maka sabe que en la vida se requieren sacrificios, por mas locos que estos puedan llegar a ser. De cualquier forma, ¿que tan difícil podría resultar hacerse pasar por un chico? Y de paso, descubrir de una manera alocada el amor... /MakaxSoul/
1. Primer día de clases

**Hola!**

**Bueno, sé que subir otra historia no es lo más adecuado sabiendo que tengo más pendientes, pero simplemente no pude resistirme, además, este fic es la trama de una novela que estoy escribiendo y simplemente no puedo terminarla. Soy un tanto floja, pero siempre intento subir capítulos de fics, esto me ayudara a terminar mi novela.**

**Aunque ahora es una novela original, la idea nació siendo un fic. Acababa de leer unos extras del manga de "Ouran High School Host Club" y no pude evitar relacionar a Maka con Haruhi. Es decir, ambas estudiosas, trabajadoras, y tienen que lidiar con un chico que las saca de sus casillas. Me parecen personajes similares, y bueno, en el manga de Soul Eater, cuando estaban en el libro de Eibon, Maka lucia casi igual de hombre como de mujer, me pareció divertida la idea de que por alguna razón ella tuviese que disfrazarse de hombre… de ahí nació la idea del fic.**

**La pareja principal es Maka/Soul, pero se incluirán otras más adelante. La historia ya la tengo toda en mi cabeza, así que no hay peligro de hiatus en el fic. Como advertencia he de aclarar que se hará alusión a la homosexualidad, tal vez de manera un poco despectiva, pero no es con la intención de ofender a nadie, es parte de la trama. Espero se pueda entender.**

**Este fic, está inspirado en "Ouran Host Club" mas no es un crossover. La idea puede ser un poco trillada pero le daré un giro diferente, al menos eso intentaré.**

_**Soul Eater pertenece a **__**Atsushi Ohkubo, esto es muy aparte de la historia original, yo no gano nada con esto. De igual manera, "Ouran High School Host Club" pertenece a Bisco Hatori, solo tome prestada su idea.**_

* * *

Capítulo 1: _**Primer día de clases, ¿soy… "bienvenido"?**_

* * *

Maka Albarn no era como cualquier típica chica. Jamás le dio prioridad a su aspecto, ni a las tendencias de la moda, tampoco estaba al pendiente de las rebajas en las tiendas; su estilo para vestir era demasiado sencillo y casual, y los vestidos que le compraba su padre terminaban arrumbados en lo más profundo de su closet. Nunca uso demasiado maquillaje, de hecho era muy natural. Jamás le interesaron ese tipo de cosas.

Solo tenía una meta en la vida: convertirse en una importante y reconocida abogada. Desde pequeña fue su mayor anhelo, por lo cual se esforzaba demasiado. Su familia no era de un nivel económico alto, su padre no podía costearle la carrera, y su madre había muerto hace ya algunos años, por lo que desde siempre se esforzó por sacar las mejores calificaciones y así obtener reconocimientos y becas para poder lograr sus sueños.

Ella no tenía a alguien quien pudiese ayudarla en ese sentido, tuvo que forjar su camino sola. Muy a pesar de las burlas y constantes acosos de sus compañeros, se acostumbró a que la llamaran ratón de biblioteca y otros insultos que a final de cuentas significaban lo mismo. Soportar todo valía la pena, tendría su recompensa.

Ahora había logrado uno de sus tantos objetivos, ser aceptada en el instituto Shibusen, el cual era reconocido por ser de los mejores en todo el país, y para agregarle aun más prestigio, del mundo. Estaba orgullosa, no cabía de la emoción. Ingresaría a décimo grado, si bien no empezó desde el principio su educación allí, era de gran ayuda agregar en un futuro currículo haber estudiado sus últimos años de preparatoria en dicho lugar.

Solo le habían pedido que llevara unos cuantos documentos, y ese mismo día le darían su ficha de entrada con todos los datos necesarios. Salió de casa lo más rápido que pudo, parecía que volaba en lugar de estar corriendo, hasta que llegó a su objetivo.

Un hombre en la entrada le indicó donde se encontraba la oficina que buscaba. Sin perder más tiempo, Maka se dirigió a donde le habían indicado. El pequeño cuarto era de colores pálidos y una decoración bastante simple, a comparación de todo el lugar —Shibusen mantenía una imagen bastante peculiar y diferente a comparación de otros institutos—. Esperó unos minutos, hasta que una mujer pelirroja, un poco subida de peso y con unas enormes gafas entró a la oficina.

La chica se levantó del sillón donde había estado esperando y alzó su mano en señal de querer estrecharla con la de la señora que la atendería, esta también alzó la suya, pero la movía de forma extraña, como si no supiera donde se encontraba la mano de Maka. La chica tomó la mano de la señora y la apretó. La actitud de ella le parecía bastante extraña.

La señora le indicó que se sentara frente a un escritorio, la chica obedeció, aunque la oficinista tuvo problemas para encontrar su respectivo asiento. La señora la miró fijamente, aunque con una expresión un poco extraña para el gusto de Maka.

—Tú debes ser Albarn ¿cierto? —preguntó mientras se acercaba para analizar el rostro de la aludida, esta solo asintió—. Bien, yo soy la señora Berry, pero puedes decirme solo Rose, ahora ya nos veremos seguido —al haber terminado la frase le sonrió de forma cálida.

—Muchas gracias… Rose —dijo un poco extrañada al tener que tutear a la mujer.

Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una carpeta, la cual entregó de inmediato a la joven.

—Estos son tus documentos, y ahí también viene integrada la ficha de ingreso —dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Si deseas puedes revisarla, por si hay algún error o algo parecido.

Maka obedeció fijándose meramente en los datos que ella consideró primordiales tales como su edad, fecha de nacimiento, calle y teléfono. Vio vagamente el apartado de su nombre, al leer el apellido Albarn estuvo satisfecha. Cerró la carpeta y se levantó del lugar.

—Muchísimas gracias, enserio este es el primer paso para mi sueño —suspiró abrazando los documentos.

—No lo dudo. Recuerda venir puntual el lunes, a las ocho exactamente. Te deseo suerte.

—Muchas gracias, ojalá y nos sigamos viendo. Adiós señora Rose —dicho esto salió de la oficina. No cabía de la felicidad.

—Adiós, Albarn.

Maka estaba tan animada y feliz que ni siquiera volvió a revisar sus documentos, los cuales a primera instancia lucían normales. Su edad, estatura, teléfono y dirección eran correctos, pero de su nombre tal vez no podría decirse lo mismo.

* * *

El tan ansiado primer día de clases llegó, aunque no fue como Maka lo esperaba y ni se acercaba a las expectativas que imaginó en un principio. Estaba claro que entraría a uno de las mejores escuelas del país, y que además había logrado entrar gracias a una beca completa que obtuvo debido a sus calificaciones. Ya no era un sueño, era una realidad, de eso se había dado cuenta al percatarse de que lo que miraba no se desvanecía debido a los pellizcos que se daba. Nada podía arruinar tan bello momento

A excepción de dos pequeños detalles que le ocurrieron durante el fin de semana.

Spirit, en un acto de confusión —o estupidez— se equivocó al utilizar blanqueador en lugar de suavizante de telas para lavar la ropa, esto ocasionó la decoloración de toda su ropa, entre esta, su preciado nuevo uniforme; las gamas oscuras de azul y negro se volvieron blancas y rosadas, no podía presentarse con tal desperfecto. Y si aquello no era suficiente, su padre también había insistido en que probara un nuevo estilo de peinado. Una de las ligas que utilizó para la coleta quedó atrapada entre su cabello rubio; su padre no supo como desenredarlo y terminó cortándole todo el mechón. Su melena lucía dispareja, así que tuvo que cortársela por completo. ¡Ahí estaba el tan ansiado nuevo estilo que su padre quería!

Ahora, con ropas viejas y holgadas y con un corte extravagante de cabello—era demasiado corto, una mujer jamás lo llevaría de ese modo—, era como había llegado a su tan esperado primer día de escuela.

Peor suerte, o peor padre no podía tener.

Buscó el aula que según la ficha era la que le correspondía, _salón 10-A_. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta trago saliva, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y su estomago la amenazaba con expulsar lo que había desayunado. Suspiró, dejando atrás su miedo. Formó un puño con la mano y tocó la puerta un par de veces.

Segundos después le abrió un hombre alto y de cabello gris, al cual identificó como su profesor. Este se hizo a un lado para abrirle paso. Maka entró tímidamente.

—Tú debes ser Albarn ¿cierto? —le dijo de forma seria, la chica asintió—. Bien déjame presentarme, yo soy Franken Stein, tu profesor.

—Mucho gusto — respondió apenada.

—Vamos, no seas tan reservado, ven te presentaré con los otros.

Siguió al maestro hasta que se detuvo. Ahora estaba frente a toda la clase, sus nuevos compañeros. Se le secó la garganta y fue incapaz de hablar. El profesor al ver esto, se vio obligado a comenzar la presentación.

—Sé que es extraño recibir a nuevos estudiantes ya empezado el curso, pero aun así quiero que le den una cálida bienvenida a su nuevo compañero, Makoto Albarn.

Maka abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. ¿Quién era Makoto Albarn? Debía haber un malentendido, ella no era ese tal Makoto que mencionaron. Aunque claro, su imagen tampoco la ayudaba, ¿de verdad se veía tan masculina? Jamás odio tanto a su padre como en ese momento.

Todo lo que había planeado durante tanto tiempo se había estropeado. En ese instante quería que la tierra la tragase. ¿Por qué entre tantos nombres que pudieron haberla confundido, este tenía que ser Makoto? ¡El nombre de un chico!

* * *

**Y bien ¿qué les pareció? Bueno, malo, regular, cualquier cosa háganmelo saber con un review. Tal vez a lo que se expuso en el capítulo y el título no tengan demasiada relación por el momento, en capítulos posteriores se aclarará el porque del título "Como cualquier chico". Aunque tal vez ya puedan darse una idea.**

**Se me ocurrió que confundieran su nombre con el de Makoto debido a que Maka/Makoto se escriben un poco similar. **

**Soul y los demás personajes ya aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo. ****Espero y se hayan enganchado, tal vez suba pronto la continuación.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Ellie…**


	2. La imagen de Makoto Albarn

**Hola!**

**Antes que nada, ¿cómo están? Yo estoy feliz, ya salí de vacaciones. Solo son dos semanas pero para mí es suficiente. ¡Te amo semana santa! **

**Por cierto, ya cumplí un año en Fanfiction, me siento vieja jajaja ok no. Pero el tiempo pasa muy rápido, para mi gusto.**

**Y antes de que lo olvide, ¿Vieron el 108 de Soul Eater? Ya decía yo que Kid y Asura se daban cierto aire, Shinigami-sama es todo un loquillo XD.**

**Mejor vayamos a lo importante, el fic.**

_**Soul Eater pertenece a **__**Atsushi Ohkubo, esto es muy aparte de la historia original, yo no gano nada con esto. De igual manera, "Ouran High School Host Club" pertenece a Bisco Hatori, solo tome prestada su idea.**_

* * *

—_Sé que es extraño recibir a nuevos estudiantes ya empezado el curso, pero aun así quiero que le den una cálida bienvenida a su nuevo compañero, Makoto Albarn._

_Maka abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. ¿Quién era Makoto Albarn? Debía haber un malentendido, ella no era ese tal Makoto que mencionaron. Aunque claro, su imagen tampoco la ayudaba, ¿de verdad se veía tan masculina? Jamás odio tanto a su padre como en ese momento._

_Todo lo que había planeado durante tanto tiempo se había estropeado. En ese instante quería que la tierra la tragase. ¿Por qué entre tantos nombres que pudieron haberla confundido, este tenía que ser Makoto? ¡El nombre de un chico!_

* * *

Capítulo 2: _**La imagen de Makoto Albarn… ¿parece afeminado?**_

* * *

Debía aclarar este malentendido, no podía permitir que el asunto se hiciera más grande. Pero antes de poder siquiera replicar, el profesor le indicó que tomara asiento. Obedeció, aunque todavía su mente se encontraba en shock.

Escuchaba cuchicheos a sus espaldas, bajo otra situación los hubiera ignorado, pero esta ocasión era diferente, ¡la habían confundido con un chico! Menuda suerte tenía. Se golpeó el rostro furiosa consigo misma. Se suponía que este día seria especial, pero no le podía haber ido peor, al menos era lo que creía.

Los cotilleos acerca de _él_ subieron de tono, logrando que escuchará apenas un perceptible conversación.

—Parece afeminado ¿no creen? —mencionó una voz burlona, alguien rió de ese comentario.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser tan infantiles? —preguntó otro chico.

—Tú eres un amargado, no comprendes nuestro humor —respondió el mismo chico que había hecho el comentario ofensivo.

—Soy educado lo cual es distinto, pero al parecer ustedes jamás entenderán, en especial tú.

—Tranquilízate, Kid, Black y tú siempre discuten por lo mismo. Deberían relajarse más —esa voz era distinta, debía tratarse de un tercer chico —. Además, ¿cómo vamos a discutir por un tipo como ese? —susurró aguantándose la risa.

El tal Black también se unió a su risotada para luego ambos comenzaron a carcajear estruendosamente, haciendo que ese sonido hiciera eco en toda el aula. El profesor Stein los fulminó con la mirada. De forma pausada se acercó a ellos, ninguno pareció percatarse de la presencia del hombre hasta que esta se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de los dos.

—Black Star y Soul Evans. Ya se habían tardado en ocasionar algún desorden.

Ambos normalizaron su respiración, y levantaron la mirada hacia él. Stein podía ser una persona cortes, pero cuando se enojaba, podía convertirse en el ser más odiado del mundo.

—¿Que les parece si me contestan cada uno una pequeña pregunta? Se ve que ponían demasiada atención. Empecemos contigo, Star —el nombrado se sobresaltó—. Dime… ¿Cuáles son las tres leyes de Newton?

Black no supo que contestar.

—Yo… yo… ¿me puede decir la siguiente? —respondió burlón. La mirada del profesor se clavó sobre el joven de una manera perturbadora.

—Esta es la última vez que te burlas de mí. Sal en este mismo instante de mi clase, no quiero verte hasta hablar con tus padres —gritó, asustando a la mitad de los presentes.

—Pero profesor…

—Nada de peros, ¡largo! —dicho lo último, el joven tomó su mochila y salió de mala gana. Ahora Stein enfocó su vista al otro chico.

—Y tú, Evans, pobre de ti si se te ocurre hacerte el chistosito como tu amigo. Ahora contéstame la misma pregunta ¿cuáles son las tres leyes de Newton?

Soul frunció el seño. Analizó en cada rincón de su cerebro, pero al parecer no había nada almacenado acerca de Newton o de la Física. Comenzó a balbucear nervioso, sus padres ya le habían advertido que no tolerarían otra una llamada de atención. No quería tener que enfrentarse a ellos, ya sabía en qué punto terminaban esas pláticas. Miró hacia todos lados, el maestro estaba a su izquierda impidiéndole ver a Kid —quien era él que les soplaba las respuestas a él y a Black—. A sabiendas que de no obtendría ayuda, su vista vagó por cada rincón del lugar hasta enfocarla al frente.

El chico del cual se había estado burlando lo miraba fijamente. Enarcó una ceja, ¿acaso ese idiota se estaba mofando de su situación? Pero lo que no se esperó fue la siguiente acción. Su nuevo compañero movía los labios, como queriéndole decir algo, ¡le estaba soplando la respuesta!

—La ley de inercia… la de fuerza y… la de acción y reacción —dijo a la par de lo que iba descubriendo que le decía el otro chico.

—Es… correcto —expresó Stein sorprendido—. Por hoy te salvaste, Evans, pero no tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez. Luego de haber dicho eso se alejó para volver a retomar la clase.

El joven suspiró. Se había salvado de un castigo seguro y todo gracias al "afeminado". Volvió a dirigirle la vista, enfocándose en las orbes verdes del chico frente suyo, este pareció enojarse y farfulló algo que ni siquiera pudo descifrar leyendo sus labios. Los dos prefirieron acabar con el contacto visual para poder enfocarse en la clase.

* * *

La clase terminó y todos salieron a tomar un descanso, la hora de receso debían aprovecharla al máximo. Soul seguía pensativo, estaba consternado por lo que había sucedido minutos antes. Ese chico nuevo, Albarn, lo había ayudado, muy a pesar de que se burló de él. Tal vez fue por lastima al verlo en esa situación, aunque fuera cual fuera la razón, estaba aliviado de que lo hubiera hecho.

—No puedo creer que el maldito de Stein me haya vuelto a sacar, como se atreve a sacarme ¡a mi!—masculló Black, captando la atención de sus dos amigos.

—Tú te lo buscaste, sabes de sobra el carácter que tiene —mencionó Kid a la vez que guardaba sus lentes en un estuche—; y tu Soul, me sorprendes, ¿cómo lograste contestar?

—El afeminado me dijo la respuesta —respondió, haciendo que Black escupiera el refresco que bebía en ese momento.

—Yo creo que le gustaste —expresó entre risas.

—Deberías agradecérselo —sugirió Kid, ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

—No lo creo, de cualquier manera yo no le pedí ayuda, él fue quien lo hizo por su propia voluntad —replicó.

—Aun así te ayudo, y lo más acertado seria que le agradecieras.

Soul solo rodó los ojos. Black dejo de burlarse para luego tomarle por el hombro.

—Mejor hazlo, ya sabes que cuando a Kid le da por comportarse como un caballero inglés no hay nadie que pueda sacarlo de esa pose—mencionó serio, sorprendiendo a los otros dos —. Aunque déjale claro que tú eres heterosexual —y toda la seriedad que pareció tener hasta ese momento, se esfumó para volver a reírse nuevamente.

* * *

El desayuno terminó más rápido de lo que Maka hubiera deseado. No pudo aclarar el mal entendido, ni siquiera encontró la oficina del director_Death_—ahora odiaba que Shibusen fuera tan grande—. Tuvo que entrar de nuevo al aula, a sabiendas de que todos la seguían creyendo "Makoto".

Se sentó en el lugar que tomó antes, estaba bastante estresada por lo cual decidió leer un poco, tal vez eso la distraería de su problema. Al querer tomar un libro de su mochila, divisó la carpeta con sus documentos, la curiosidad la invadió y la abrió. No encontró nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que revisó la ficha de ingreso.

En esta estaba estipulado que su nombre era Makoto… ¡_Makoto Albarn_!

Por un momento su respiración se detuvo. Por eso el profesor Stein le llamó de esa manera, eso explicaba todo. Estaba registrada bajo ese nombre y para la institución esa era su identidad, además debía agregar el hecho de la imagen que le brindaba su nuevo aspecto, el cual no ayudaba mucho para desmentir las cosas. Por eso para todos ella era "él".

Golpeó su rostro contra la butaca lamentándose de su mala suerte. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia que se encontraba tras ella. Aquella persona carraspeó un poco y solo de esa forma logró captar la atención de Maka, esta se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Ahí estaba el chico al cual había ayudado, según recordaba su nombre era Soul. Él no decía nada, por un momento abrió la boca pero de esta no salió sonido alguno, cuando ella iba a preguntarle el porqué de su aparición, él se retiró sin más.

—No te preocupes, Soul siempre es así —escuchó hablar a alguien más.

—¿Enserio? Que mal por sus amigos—bromeó.

—Ni que lo digas —respondió el otro chico, mientras que con el dedo índice acomodaba sus lentes—. Por cierto, soy Death the Kid, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Kid.

Ambos apretaron sus manos a modo de saludo. Aunque Maka no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ese apellido…

—¿Death? Tú eres…

—Sí, soy el hijo del director, ¿sabes? Detesto que me identifiquen por eso.

—Lo lamento.

—No importa —la tranquilizo, mientras negaba con su mano para restarle importancia al asunto—. De cualquier forma eres nuevo, Makoto.

Palideció al escuchar ese nombre, y más aún sabiendo que se refería a ella. Kid notó su incomodidad.

—Disculpa mi familiaridad. A lo que puedo adivinar, debes ser de ascendencia japonesa. ¿Puedo llamarte Makoto o prefieres que te diga Albarn o Albarn_-kun_?

—Makoto está bien—contestó en un susurro.

Al menos podía agregar algo bueno a su fatal día, había conocido a alguien, y Kid parecía ser una buena persona. Aunque esa opinión cambio cuando el joven comenzó a escanearla con la vista, Maka se sintió cohibida, bajó su rostro completamente sonrojada.

—Disculpa, Makoto, pero… ¿no te conozco de alguna parte? —preguntó haciendo que ella le devolviera la mirada.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Kid le parecía familiar. Esos ojos ambarinos, ese cabello negro —con esas tres líneas blancas tan peculiares—, y ese porte serio y formal ya los había visto antes, sin embargo no supo identificar de donde.

—No lo creo —respondió para no hacer más grande el asunto.

—No importa, si te conozco ya lo recordaré, tengo muy buena memoria —declaró sonriente—. Por lo pronto, de parte de mi padre y mía, esperamos que Shibusen haya cumplido con tus expectativas.

Luego de la leve charla se retiró a donde se encontraban sus otros amigos. Dejando pensativa a la chica, o ahora debería referirse a su persona como… chico.

* * *

El día por fin llegó a su fin. En cuanto Maka puso un pie en su casa, aventó la mochila lo más lejos que pudo, corrió hasta su recamara, tomó una almohada y ahogó un grito en esta.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?", era lo único que resonaba en su cabeza. ¿Por qué cuando Rose le dio sus documentos no los revisó con detenimiento? ¿Por qué su padre no lavó la ropa con cuidado? ¿Por qué su cabello era tan corto? Y ¿por qué entre tantos nombres con los cuales pudieron confundirla lo habían hecho con "Makoto"?

También estaba el hecho de que no se atrevía a desmentir aquel error. La culpa era suya, Rose le pidió que revisara esos papeles, por alguna estupidez suya no lo hizo a fondo. No podía excusarse con un caso de negligencia por parte del instituto, la negligente había sido ella…

El sonido de la puerta abrirse la regresó a la realidad. No necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber quien acababa de llegar, aunque le parecía extraño el hecho de que él hubiera llegado temprano a casa. Se arregló frente al espejo tratando de verse un poco presentable y salió a recibirlo.

—Papá, no te esperaba —le saludó mientras tomaba el abrigo del hombre para colocarlo en el perchero.

—Quería ver cómo te fue en tu primer día en ese instituto.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal ante eso, bajó la mirada un poco apenada, su padre la miró desconcertado.

—¿Acaso sucedió algo malo, Makita? —preguntó, ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, al contrario, creo que me fue bastante bien —mintió, no quería agobiar a su papá con ese problema. Ella se encargaría de solucionarlo mañana.

—Por un momento me habías asustado. Ya sabía que te iría bien, eres tan buena estudiante como lo fue tu madre.

Maka sonrió ante ese comentario. Admiraba a su mamá, y que la compararan con ella era un gran honor. Ese comentario provocó que el sentimiento de angustia regresara levemente, tendría que solucionar ese problema cuando antes.

—Por cierto, saldré esta noche—mencionó el hombre una vez que se sentó en el sofá.

—¿A dónde?—preguntó, pero luego su expresión cambio a una totalmente seria—. ¿Y con quién?

—Saldré con Janelle, no sé si te había hablado de ella, creo que entre los dos hay química.

Volvía a hacerse presente el único defecto que jamás le toleraría a su padre, el ser un mujeriego empedernido. Detestaba que saliera con tantas mujeres, como mínimo tenía cinco citas a la semana, y con todas mencionaba estupideces sobre la química, la física y un sinfín de idioteces más. Ella sabía que era justo que después de la muerte de su mamá, su padre rehiciera su vida, pero no quería que lo hiciera de esa manera, picando de flor en flor.

—Ya sabes que no te deseo suerte ¿verdad, Spirit?

Cuando su hija lo llamaba por su nombre no era una buena señal, normalmente eso indicaba que estaba molesta.

—Vamos Maka, sé más comprensiva con papá.

Pero ni siquiera alcanzó a escucharlo ya que se encerró en su habitación. Al parecer, su día si pudo ponerse peor.

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzó y con ello un nuevo martirio. Llegó vestida casi de la misma manera que el día anterior y entró a sus clases de manera normal. Al parecer la emoción por la llegada de un nuevo estudiante paso más rápido de lo que ella misma hubiera creído, pero aun así no se podía confiar. Ese mismo día hablaría con el director y le aclararía todo, no importaba que le regañara por el error de no haber corroborado sus datos adecuadamente.

La maestra que ahora tenía en frente no recordaba haberlo visto antes, ni siquiera le parecía familiar su nombre. En la lista de materias que venía junto a la ficha que Rose le entregó, no sé mencionaba a ninguna Marie Mjölnir. Lo más seguro es que se tratase de una nueva profesora.

Ninguno de los alumnos prestó atención a la clase, en especial Black, quien se encontraba jugando un videojuego en una consola, parecía bastante concentrado. Kid era de los pocos que ponían interés a lo que la profesora decía y Soul solo miraba de reojo al chico nuevo. Después de lo que Kid le dijo el día anterior, sentía la necesidad de agradecerle a ese chico. Pero no encontraba la manera adecuada de hacerlo, se reprochaba el no poder acercársele y ya. Estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Luego de que la profesora se retirara, y mientras esperaban a Stein, se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia donde Makoto. Este se sorprendió al verlo.

—Gracias por lo de ayer—mencionó secamente y entre dientes, lo cual hizo inentendibles sus palabras.

—¿Disculpa? No te escuche —dijo el otro. Entendió bastante bien el mensaje, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de vengarse.

—Gracias —repitió un poco más alto.

—Sigo sin escuchar —volvió a decir divertido, eso logró hacer a Soul enfadar.

—Gracias, por haberme ayudado ¿contento? —le espetó molesto.

—Muchísimo—respondió burlóna.

Se retiró completamente enojado, el tal Makoto logró sacarlo de sus casillas. Jamás presumió de autocontrol pero ese chico era realmente irritante. Ahora se arrepentía de haber hecho algo bueno, pero por lo menos ya no tendría al idiota de Kid repitiéndole que era su deber moral dar las gracias.

* * *

Las demás clases y el receso pasaron increíblemente rápido. Maka había logrado dar con la ubicación de la dirección. Era el momento de aclarar todo el mal entendido, y aunque estaba un poco nerviosa, ya había ensayado las disculpas perfectas. Según sabia el director Death era un hombre muy estricto que no admitía errores, pero estaba segura que con su excusa tan conmovedora, hasta un hombre como el pasaría ese error por alto.

Caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos en Shibusen, lo hacía tan rápido que no notaba a las personas que pasaban a su lado; hasta que tropezó con una de frente, haciendo que tanto ella como la otra chica cayeran de espaldas al suelo.

Se levantó de golpe, acomodó su ropa, pero no pudo seguir con su camino, la otra chica parecía haberse lastimado. Se acercó a donde estaba y le tendió la mano. Ella levantó la vista y se sonrojó notoriamente, Maka creyó que se debía a la vergüenza que le ocasionó el incidente.

—Perdóname, pero no me fije por donde iba —se disculpó. La joven parecía asustada, pero aun así tomo su mano incorporándose hasta estar de pie.

—No… no te pre… preocupes, y-yo suelo ser muy torpe —dijo entre tartamudeos y con una voz apenas audible.

—La culpa fue mía… disculpa ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó, la otra se sobresaltó sonrojándose aun más.

—Chro… Chro… Chrona Makenshi.

—Yo soy… —dudó por un segundo, ¿con que nombre debía presentarse? Si tomaba en cuenta su apariencia y el hecho de que aun no había hablado con el director, era mejor presentarse con su falsa identidad—. Soy Makoto Albarn, un gusto conocerte, Chrona.

Cuando Maka clavó sus verdes ojos en los de ella le sonrió de manera cálida. La chica apartó su mano rápidamente, al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de contacto, ya que también apartó la vista de manera brusca.

—Disculpa, pero tengo que irme, nos vemos después —se despidió para retomar su camino hacia la dirección.

La chica se llevó la mano que había estrechado con la de él al pecho, para luego suspirar.

* * *

Llegó hasta la oficina del director, pero tuvo que quedarse esperando afuera, ya que por el momento no podían atenderla. Miraba el reloj solo para distraerse, estaba nerviosa. Minutos más tarde del cuarto salió Kid quien volteo a verla y sonrió.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí, ¿que necesitas? —preguntó.

—Quería hablar algo urgente con tu padre… digo… con el director.

—Creo imaginarme de que. En ese caso nos vemos… _Maka_.

La sangre se le heló al oír la mención de su nombre. Miró a Kid, el cual no había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro. ¿Cómo se suponía que él había averiguado la verdad? ¿Ya le habría dicho a su padre? Se acercó hacia donde el chico, el cual solo se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con un pañuelo que guardaba en su bolsillo.

—Vamos afuera —propuso—, tal vez podría invitarte a comer. Tienes mucho que explicarme, Maka.

Solo asintió, esperando que eso no fuera un mal presagio.

* * *

**Y bien, espero no haber defraudado a nadie, y que la idea les siga gustando.**

**A pesar de que dije que está inspirada en "Ouran", las historias no son tan parecidas. Si bien entre Soul, Kid y Black hay una especie de club, no será como es como el "Host Club".**

**En este capítulo se hizo una pequeña mención de lo que tratará el fic, además de que aparecieron los chicos XD, aunque tal vez aun no se aclare del todo el título, ya para el siguiente cap se aclarará.**

**Ah por cierto, como aclaraciones, Kid en la historia usa lentes, si, sé que es raro, pero en mi novela el personaje que vendría siendo Kid los usa, y me da un poco de flojera cambiar lo que ya llevo escrito XD lo sé, soy pero muy muy floja. Aunque en el caso de Kid, él solo los usará durante clases o en la escuela por algo que se justificará más én he de decir que esta historia no es un Harem, Kid y Black no sentirán atracción hacia Maka/Makoto.**

**Respecto a la profesión que quiere estudiar Maka, elegí que quería ser abogada debido a que era lo que quería estudiar Haruhi en Ouran. Siempre he sabido que Maka es lista pero fuera de ser Meister no se le ve interés en otra cosa.**

**También habrá mucho espacio para otras parejas, todo es importante en el fic.**

**Ahora a responder reviews:**

**Julian y Jumbiie Hana****: **_Creo que a quienes te refieres es a Hikaru y Kauro "Los gemelos Hitachiin," "The Evil Twins" XD. Lamento si te robé la idea, pero quien escribe primero gana jaja, ok no. Espero y te siga gustando la historia, y para tu bendita tranquilidad, aquí no habrá ni mínima insinuación Kid/Maka. Aquí solo serán buenos amigos._

**maka death****: **_Ouran es genial, tanto anime y manga, yo en lo personal me encanta la serie y eso que casi no soy de ver anime shojo, pero es tan cómica. Me reía bastante. Espero y te guste el fic, y como se va desarrollando la trama, será algo distinta a Ouran._

**Dai-chan5****: **_Como ya_te _había dicho, veré ese anime, solo deja termino Code Geass. Ojalá te siga gustando el fic y como va la trama. Ah y hoy también actualicé en Death Note "Butterfly". No sé cual hayas visto primero. Espero seguir viendo comentarios tuyos._

**Black Cronos****: **_La situación se enredara bastante, muuuucho más. Si bien no es harem como en Ouran, los enredos amorosos estarán muy ¿enredados? XD, discúlpame, no sé ni que digo. En fin, creo que ya te podrás haber dado cuenta del triangulo amoroso que habrá ¿no? Ojalá te siga gustando la historia._

**Bell Star****: **_Adorada Bell, que bueno que esta historia también te gusto. A mi también me gustan este tipo de historias y es la primera vez que me relaciono con el género humor. Respecto a tu pregunta, es que todos son geniales, pero si tuviera que elegir, creo que me quedo con Kyouya Ootori, es que lo amo, es tan serio, calculador, frío, sexy… lo amo!_

**l****olaevansvampire****: **_Espero seguir viendo comentarios tuyos, me animan bastante. Puede__que la idea esté medio loca, pero para eso usamos nuestra imaginación ¿no? Además, Ouran también es genial. Ojalá no te haya decepcionado._

**Gracias por sus comentarios, también a las personas que leyeron sin comentar. Y sobre todo a los que colocaron alerta y favoritos.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Ellie…**


	3. Vivir como cualquier chico

**Hola!**

**Antes que nada, ¿Cómo están? Yo muy mal ya que el lunes entro a clases, pero ni modo. Bien aquí traigo la continuación del fic, espero que el cap les guste, aquí ya se establece lo que será la trama en sí.**

**Por cierto, descargue el soundtrack de Soul Eater, es bastante bueno, estoy traumada con Mauve-Iro no Sympathy de Omigawa Chiaki (Maka) y Uchiyama Kouki (Soul), me encanta la canción. **

**Vayamos a lo importante, el fic.**

_**Soul Eater pertenece a **__**Atsushi Ohkubo, esto es muy aparte de la historia original, yo no gano nada con esto. De igual manera, "Ouran High School Host Club" pertenece a Bisco Hatori, solo tome prestada su idea.**_

* * *

—_No esperaba encontrarte aquí, ¿que necesitas? —preguntó._

—_Quería hablar algo urgente con tu padre… digo… con el director._

—_Creo imaginarme de que. En ese caso nos vemos… Maka._

_La sangre se le heló al oír la mención de su nombre. Miró a Kid, el cual no había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro. ¿Cómo se suponía que él había averiguado la verdad? ¿Ya le habría dicho a su padre? Se acercó hacia donde el chico, el cual solo se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con un pañuelo que guardaba en su bolsillo._

—_Vamos afuera —propuso—, tal vez podría invitarte a comer. Tienes mucho que explicarme, Maka._

_Solo asintió, esperando que eso no fuera un mal presagio._

* * *

Capítulo 3: _**Vivir como cualquier chico… ¿tendré que usar pantalones?**_

* * *

A lo largo de toda su vida, jamás se imaginó pisar siquiera un lugar como en el que ahora se encontraba. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella podría comer en un restaurant cinco estrellas, ni mucho menos en uno tan elegante como ese. Había visto restaurantes en la televisión o en las revistas, pero ninguna de esas imágenes superaba a la realidad. El lugar era increíblemente hermoso, parecía como si hubieran retrocedido el tiempo a la época victoriana; los colores de las paredes y los muebles eran sombríos, pero poseían cierto toque de elegancia y sofisticación. Y para complementar tan divina atmosfera, el sonido tenue de los violines inundaba el lugar, haciéndolo aun más reconfortante.

La música era relajante y se despedía un exquisito aroma por todo el lugar, inundando sus fosas nasales, a tal grado, de abrirle el apetito. Era un paraíso. Kid se veía bastante normal, él ya debía estar acostumbrado a esa clase de lugares. Su porte era formal, sus movimientos parecían calculados, inclusive era capaz de guardar sus gafas en su estuche con maestría, como si de un noble de siglos pasados se tratara. Eso inquietaba e intimidaba a Maka, ese chico era sin duda, un niño rico.

El joven de cabello negro bebió un poco de la copa de agua que se encontraba frente a él y le sonrió, tenía que admitirlo, era encantador. Maka oculto su rostro tras la carta del menú, el chico también tomo su carta.

—Te recomiendo pedir como entrada el _soufflé_ de queso. El que sirven aquí es delicioso —le sugirió en tono amable, ella le observó confundida —. Descuida, todo corre por mi cuenta.

Miró cada uno de los nombres de los platillos en el menú. Todos los nombres eran bastante curiosos, no se imaginaba que ingredientes podrían contener. Pediría lo que el joven le recomendó.

—Y de plato fuerte te recomiendo el lomo de cerdo al vino tinto, te agradara bastante, puedes acompañarlo con…

—Ya no le des más vueltas al asunto ¿quieres? —Le interrumpió levemente molesta —. ¿Cómo sabes mi verdadero nombre? ¿De dónde me conoces?

—Eres muy directa, según yo eras más tímida —bebió de su copa volviéndola a dejar en el mismo lugar—. Te suena el nombre de Elizabeth Thompson.

Maka no necesitó hacer memoria.

—Que tiene que ver mi prima Liz en todo esto.

—¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? —interrogó.

Rememoró todos los recuerdos relacionados con Liz, en ninguno de ellos aparecía la imagen de Kid. Era demasiado confuso ¿Por qué no le hablaba claro? Su mente se detuvo en un punto en particular. Una escena casi olvidada, en la cual su prima estaba junta a un chico, hablando animadamente. Maka se acercó hasta ellos y Liz le presentó a su acompañante. ¡Ahora ya lo recordaba!

—¡Tú eres el chico que salía con Liz! —declaró sobresaltada, mientras se levantaba de su asiento captando la atención de todos los presentes. Volvió a incorporarse en su lugar, sumamente avergonzada por haber perdido la compostura.

—Así es —dijo como si ella hubiese acertado en la respuesta de una adivinanza —. Aunque al final, Liz y yo solo terminamos siendo amigos. Tu prima es algo especial —agregó lo último con una mueca de disgusto.

—Con razón te me hacías conocido —por una parte estaba aliviada, pero por otra angustiada, ¿qué clase de consecuencias podría conllevar esto?

—¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por Makoto Albarn? —ya no se fue por la ramas, la expresión de Kid se había endurecido, haciendo que Maka comenzara a tiritar.

—Yo no me hice pasar por nadie. Fue un error —se excusó.

—Según nuestros profesores y mi padre, tu nombre es Makoto. Inclusive cambiaste tu apariencia por una más masculina, ¿qué ganas con todo esto?

Se sentía acorralada. Si lo analizaba desde el punto de vista de Kid, ella era una impostora. Dudaba si decirle la verdad o no, tal vez el chico no le creería. Decidió arriesgarse, además no tenía demasiado que perder.

—Mira, el primer día que me presente en Shibusen, fui a recoger mis papeles, pero no me fije que mi nombre estaba mal escrito —admitió avergonzada —. Ese mismo fin de semana, mi ropa y mi cabello sufrieron un accidente, y cuando me presente a clase, como supuestamente mi nombre era Makoto y mi apariencia si parecía la de un chico, nadie dudo. Las circunstancias ocasionaron el malentendido.

Kid pareció meditarlo unos segundos, no eran fáciles de digerir cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por Maka.

—¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? —preguntó.

—Me daba vergüenza admitir que me equivoqué y que no revisé mis papeles. ¿Te imaginas? "La chica tan inteligente, que obtuvo una beca completa en Shibusen, no fue capaz de revisar sus malditos documentos". Ha sido el peor error que he cometido en mi corta vida de dieciséis años.

Par Kid, ella decía la verdad. Él era de los chicos que identificaban de inmediato cuando una persona mentía. Muy a pesar de que la verdad sonara tan descabellada, la chica no tenía una razón para mentirle.

—Te creo —al decirlo, Maka le miro aliviada —. Pero hay que resolver esto cuando antes.

—Iba a decírselo a tu pa… digo, al director. ¿Cómo crees que lo tome?

—No lo sé, nunca había sucedido algo como esto. Pero si lo deseas, pudo acompañarte, ambos le explicaremos.

—Gracias Kid —Maka tomó entre sus manos, la mano del chico—. Eres mi salvación.

—No me agradezcas antes de tiempo, veremos qué podemos hacer.

Luego de ello, la comida transcurrió con tranquilidad. Parecían ya dos buenos amigos. Maka solo esperaba que con la ayuda de Kid, su vida regresara a la normalidad.

* * *

Los dos salieron del restaurant, ahora su destino iba enfocado en regresar al Shibusen, para ser exactos, a la oficina del director Death. Según Kid, su padre debía encontrarse ahí —allí pasaba la mayor parte del día—. A esa hora el instituto estaba casi vacío, a excepción de algunos maestros, por lo tanto no corría el riesgo de que alguien más aparte del director la oyera.

Aún cuando Kid le había aclarado que su padre no era el demonio que todos decían, no dejaba de sentirse angustiada. Lo único que deseaba era que el trayecto en el coche del chico se alargara lo más posible, o mejor aún, que hubiera un embotellamiento, una marcha, un desfile, ¡lo que fuera! Para así poder impedir que llegaran al instituto.

Al poner un pie fuera del vehículo, el nudo que tenía en su garganta se hizo más fuerte, incluso respirar se volvió difícil. Los pasos que daba eran pequeños y lentos, pero ya no podía retrasar más el momento, Kid ya había abierto la puerta de la oficina de su padre. Entró con todo el miedo que había acumulado en los últimos días. Correría lo más lejos que pudiera, si no fuera porque quien estaba detrás de ella era el mismísimo hijo de Death. ¿Cómo era posible que Kid estuviera tan relajado? No lo sabía, aunque concluyó que a final de cuentas, la que estaba en problemas era ella y no él.

Alcanzó a divisar la silueta de un ¿hombre? Alto, usaba lo que al parecer era una especie de toga, túnica o en el peor de los casos, vestido. Su rostro era cubierto por una infantil mascara, parecida a la de la muerte, tal vez para hacer honor al apellido Death. La imagen de la persona que tenía en frente no concordaba con lo que tenía en mente acerca del director.

Él la esquivó con la mirada para posarla en Kid.

—Hola, hola, Kid ¿ha sucedido algo? Me extraña verte a esta hora —su voz era otro gran contraste, era cantarina y daba un poco de risa. Ella se imaginaba que su timbre de voz sería más grave.

—Podría decirse, pero no te preocupes, no tiene que ver conmigo, sino con mi amigo —contestó señalándola.

El director, por primera, vez miró a Maka, provocándole un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Él lo notó y pareció sonreír a través de la máscara, eso la relajó un poco.

—¿Qué sucede, chico? —preguntó de manera reconfortante.

Dudó por un segundo si decirle o no. Aun tenía la opción de salir corriendo, pero desistió. Tenía que enfrentar eso de una vez por todas.

—Yo… yo cabo de entrar a Shibusen, ingrese gracias al programa de becas que recién abrieron. Fui la única persona en obtener una beca completa, Director Death.

—Solo dime Shinigami, no seas tan formal, y ya me acorde de ti. Es un orgullo tener a un estudiante tan capaz en el instituto. Si no me equivoco, tu nombre es Makoto Albarn, ¿pero a qué se debe tu visita? ¿Acaso Shibusen no ha cumplido tus expectativas?

—No es eso —aclaró —el problema radica en…

—En que, Makoto —insistió el director.

—En eso, en Makoto. Yo no me llamo así, mi verdadero nombre es Maka Albarn, ¡y no soy un travesti! —Grito exaltada, luego prosiguió a explicarse antes de ser interrumpida —. Lo que sucedió es que al momento en que me dieron mis papeles, no los revise con detenimiento.

Admitió la verdad, Kid le aconsejó que fuese sincera. El director escuchaba atento su historia, sin perderse ni un mínimo detalle.

—Me fijé solo en otros datos y en mi apellido, suelen cambiarlo por Albarán o Alcatraz. Mi nombre es sencillo, jamás tuve problemas con que lo confundieran. Y lo de mi apariencia —dijo señalándose a sí misma —, se debe a varios acontecimientos desafortunados. Le juro que no me hice pasar por nadie. Fue un error, no tendría razones para hacerlo.

Shinigami no dijo nada, al parecer estaba asimilando la confesión. Su silencio intrigaba más a Maka, quería que dijera su veredicto de una buena vez. Quería saber si la iban a correr o si le perdonarían su error, fuera lo que fuera, quería saberlo ya. El director se acercó hasta ella. Lejos de todo lo que hubiera creído que el director le haría, este solo le colocó una de sus gigantescas manos en su hombro. ¿Acaso debía tomar eso como una buena señal? Esperaba que sí.

—Escucha, Maka —inicio con lo que a su parecer, seria un sermón —. Estuvo mal de tu parte que no revisaras tus documentos con detenimiento, aun así, esa no es razón suficiente como para expulsarte del Shibusen.

Al escuchar esas palabras, un gran peso se le esfumó de encima.

—¿Entonces eso quiere decir que me podré quedar aquí y segur estudiando, pero ya como Maka? —Al decir eso su mirada se iluminó, pero el brillo desapareció al ver el semblante del director.

—No exactamente —admitió —. Este año estamos bajo rigurosa vigilancia de universidades importantes, tanto del país como del mundo. Esas instituciones necesitan saber si Shibusen sigue siendo tan buen instituto como para poder seguir fiándose de él y sus estudiantes, ¿me explico?

Maka estaba al tanto de que normalmente los egresados eran fácilmente admitidos en las mejores universidades, solo por el hecho de haber estudiado en Shibusen. Pero eso no significaría que todas las universidades siempre confiaran en el lugar, por ende, el instituto debía ser evaluado de vez en cuando. Asintió al comprender el punto que el director exponía.

—Por lo tanto no podemos admitir que ha habido un error. Uno tan mínimo como ese, nos puede costar muy caro.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —Preguntó angustiada.

—Seguirás estudiando aquí, pero te pediré un favor, que lo sigas haciendo bajo el nombre de Makoto.

Su sangre se heló al escuchar eso. No podía ser verdad, tal vez escuchó mal.

—Solo será por un tiempo. Luego de la evaluación, podrás seguir aquí, pero ya como Maka. Ponemos demasiado en riesgo si sacamos a flote esta situación.

—Pero yo… yo… ¿cómo se supone que lo haga?

—Has podido por dos días, un par de meses te serán pan comido —esa fue la voz de Kid, quien por primera vez hablaba en la conversación —. Además, yo te ayudare.

—Te recompensare, Albarn. Pero por ahora, acata la orden.

—Yo… —esta no era la solución que esperaba, pero era la mejor que podía obtener por el momento.

—Y bien, ¿qué dices? —interrogó Shinigami.

Suspiró cansadamente. Levantó la vista, su mirada denotaba cierto deje de nerviosismo.

—Lo haré —contestó.

Eso fue un gran alivio para el director. Pero dentro de sí misma, aun no estaba completamente segura de que fuera la mejo opción.

Pero de todas formas, ¿qué tan difícil podría resultar hacerse pasar por Makoto? Y vivir una vida, _como cualquier chico_.

* * *

La familia Albarn no era precisamente grande. Spirit Albarn era hijo único, y se había distanciado de su familia desde hace varios años, al grado de perder contacto con ella. Su esposa, Fujioka Kami, era procedente de Japón; desde que ganó una beca para estudiar en Nevada en Estados Unidos, se alejó de su familia, la cual solo consistían en sus padres y ella, también fue hija única. Cuando Kami llego a Death City, no tenía ningún lugar en el cual quedarse, pero fue recibida como inquilina en la residencia Thompson. Compartió techo con el matrimonio conformado por Joan y Monique Thompson, además de sus dos hijos. Ellos se convirtieron en los hermanos que jamás tuvo. Henry, el mayor, hizo de la soltería su estilo de vida, por lo cual era un irresponsable que se largó del seno familiar en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Matthew era más sensato y maduro, aunque terminó casándose con Sarah, una mujer de dudosa reputación. Del matrimonio conformado por Matthew y Sarah, nació Elizabeth Thompson, la querida prima de Maka. No eran familia de sangre, pero se querían como tal.

Liz era una chica alegre y simpática, Era de las personas que conocían a todo el mundo y tenían un sinfín de amistades. La palabra timidez no estaba en su vocabulario, para ella era bastante fácil socializar y mostrarse tal y como era, Maka siempre le envidió en ese aspecto. Si bien no tenían mucho en común —un ejemplo era que Liz adoraba las fiestas mientras Maka prefería quedarse en casa — habían forjado una cercana relación. Maka no tenia hermanos, por ello Liz era lo más cercano a una. Liz tenía a Patty, su hermana menor a la cual adoraba en demasía, pero aun así, Maka también era como una hermana para ella.

No podía negarlo, a pesar de ser una persona extrovertida y en ocasiones chocante —había ocasiones en que sus personalidades no se toleraban—, Liz era una persona noble y digna de confianza, aunque a veces fuese un poco superficial. A pesar de ser una chismosa de primera, tratándose de temas personales sabía guardar silencio. Ella era a la única que le podía contar su secreto acerca de "Makoto".

La primera reacción de su prima fue reír a carcajadas, como si le hubieran contado un relato acerca de una comedia; Maka frunció el seño, estaba arrepintiéndose de habérselo dicho. Liz se limpio una lagrima que se escapó debido a su risa y la miró lo más seria que pudo.

—No puedo creerlo, Maka, o debería decir, Makoto —su risa volvió a estallar, estruendosa y molesta, tenía un timbre algo extraño al carcajear, pareciendo al sonido de un gato torturado.

—Créelo, y ahora no sé que voy a hacer. Le prometí al director que sería "Makoto", pero no es tan fácil.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No se supone que Kid te ayudará? —inquirió.

—El problema no es eso, es Spirit. No quiero que decirle, él no debe enterarse. No quiero imaginar cómo reaccionaría —contestó. En realidad le temía a la faceta furiosa de su padre. Spirit era sobre protector y no le haría nada de gracia saber que se haría pasar por un chico.

Liz comenzó a acariciarse la barbilla, parecía meditar algo. De pronto saltó del sillón mullido en el que había estado sentada y tomó a Maka por los hombros.

—¡Tengo una idea! —Maka logró zafarse de su agarre y se alejó de ella. Liz aun mantenía esa sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro —. Vive aquí conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó. La idea la tomó por sorpresa.

—Sí, ven a vivir aquí. Podríamos usar de pretexto que el colegio te queda más cerca, además de que sería bueno que nos hiciéramos compañía. Mis padres nunca están y respecto a Patty, a ella también le encantará que estés aquí.

—¿Pero estas segura que mis tíos aceptaran?

—Por supuesto. Mi papá quería a tu mamá como una hermana y a ti te estima mucho. Respecto a mi madre, pues, desde que no pudo estar conmigo cuando me operaron de apendicitis, ha estado muy condescendiente. De seguro me cumplirá esta petición.

Liz cruzó los brazos esperando una respuesta. Por otro lado, Maka lo meditó unos minutos, la idea no era tan mala, de hecho, era lo mejor opción. Se lo propondría a su padre, Spirit tendría que aceptar, de cualquier forma seria por el bien de su adorada hija.

—Acepto tu propuesta —dijo. Liz brincó de alegría, para luego abrazarla fuertemente.

—Nos divertiremos tanto, querida. Ya me recuperé de mi apendicitis y podré volver a clases, yo también te ayudaré.

Maka sonrió con sinceridad, con la ayuda de Kid y de Liz todo seria más fácil.

—A propósito —inicio, la otra le prestó atención —, tu salías con Kid ¿cierto? ¿Por qué terminaron? el parece ser un tipo amable, educado y pues, es atractivo —mencionó ligeramente sonrojada.

—Sí, es eso y más, casi el hombre perfecto, pero… —el rostro de Liz pareció agriarse, como si hubiera lamido un limón —. ¡Sufre un desorden obsesivo compulsivo! ¡Hacia la simetría!

Ahora Maka fue la que contuvo su risa. Para ella ese defecto no era tan desagradable, pero para alguien tan desordenada como Liz, eso debía ser el fin del mundo.

—Es enserio —mencionó seria, estrujándose su rubio cabello —. Todo para él debe ser simétrico, ordenado, limpio… desde sus lápices, su ropa, su florero, ¡todo! Deberías ver como se pone cuando recuerda que su cabello no es simétrico por esas estúpidas tres líneas, ¡es horrible!

—Ya, ya, no es para tanto —intentó calmarla —. ¿Entonces ya no se tratan?

—Quedamos como amigos, chateo con él de vez en cuando y platicamos en ocasiones, pero jamás ¡jamás! Volvería a salir con él.

Lo que sobró de la tarde se fue en conversaciones triviales. El tema de Makoto —ni el de Kid—volvió a ser tocado. En ocasiones podría ser maniática, insensible y superficial, pero a pesar de ello, Liz era su mejor amiga.

* * *

Un nuevo día en la escuela comenzó y con ello la gran prueba de Maka. Los días anteriores se había hecho pasar por un chico por mera casualidad, pero ahora tendría que hacerlo a sabiendas de todo lo que podría implicar.

Al entrar al salón se sentó en el mismo lugar que había ocupado con anterioridad. Dio un largo suspiro. Ya no usaba ropa holgada, la sustituyó con el uniforme escolar que consistía en un saco negro, camisa blanca, corbata roja y pantalón azul marino —pantalones, cuanto los odiaba—. Si bien era mejor usar ese atuendo, aquello le había traído complicaciones; ahora tenía que amarrarse el atributo que más la podía delatar, su pecho, por suerte no era demasiado grande, ahora agradecía ser tan plana. Pero por lo demás no tenía que preocuparse, Shinigami prometió comprarle ropa adecuada para ser "Makoto" y además le daría una mensualidad para sus gastos. Aquel trato no había sido tan mala idea como pensó en un principio.

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos en cuanto se percató de que algunos estudiantes habían entrado al salón, enfocó su vista en los recién llegados.

—Te digo Soul, el trabajo de Stein no era tan importante, puedo hacerlo en lo que falta para entrar a clases —aquella voz era chillona y estruendosa, de inmediato la identificó como la del tal Black Star.

—Quedan cinco minutos para iniciar —respondió su amigo, el albino maleducado que respondía al nombre de Soul, señalando el reloj que se encontraba en la pared —. ¡Como esperas terminar un ensayo de cinco páginas en cinco minutos!

—Kid y tú siempre dudan de mi capacidad. Veras que acabaré y te tragaras tus palabras —el joven lucía confiado. Maka ya sabía que calificativo darle, idiota.

Ambos se dirigieron a los pupitres que se encontraban en el fondo. Maka volteó al lugar donde ambos se habían sentado, Black ignoró su mirada ya que se encontraba escribiendo su ensayo, pero Soul si la percibió. La chica pudo observar como el mantenía su vista fija en ella, no podía sostenérsela, esos ojos rojos eran demasiado enigmáticos y penetrantes, parecía que ejercían cierto poder sobre ella, terminó retirando la mirada, temía que aquellos ojos llegaran a hipnotizarla.

Kid se hizo presente en el salón, apenas puso un pie en el lugar y el timbre que daba inicio a clase sonó. El chico era demasiado puntual, tal vez lo que le dijo Liz no era tan descabellado como parecía en un principio.

El profesor Stein también llego en ese instante dando inicio a la lección. Maka ya estaba un poco más tranquila respecto al tema de su "transexualismo", pero cuando pasaron lista de asistencia notó que su voz sonaba demasiado suave, si quería seguir con esa farsa debía agravarla. Stein seguía absorto en su labor de enseñarles a diseccionar —lo cual era bastante extraño ya que él era profesor de física—. Una mueca de asco se formo en su rostro junto al deseo de devolver su desayuno, al mirar como abría el estomago de ese animal, un espécimen que no recordaba saber si quiera que existiera.

Gracias al cielo, a Dios, a Yahvé o a Buda, la campana sonó dando paso al receso y poniendo fin a ese martirio. Se levantó de su asiento y se estiró el cuerpo, era cansada de estar en la misma posición tanto tiempo.

—Makoto —le llamó Kid, ella se giró a verlo—. Vamos a almorzar.

—No creo que sea buena idea, tus amigos y yo no…

—Descuida, sé que Black puede parecer un imbécil y Soul es bastante frio, pero son buenas personas. Además tienes que integrar a Makoto a la sociedad y yo prometí ayudarte.

No pudo objetar nada contra eso. Comenzó a seguir a Kid hasta la cafetería. Al entrar a esta y caminar hasta la mesa que ocupaban los amigos de Kid, las miradas se posaron en ella. No era común que un chico recién llegado lograra entrar al círculo social del hijo de Death. Tomaron asiento ante la mirada extrañada de Black y Soul.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —cuestionó el chico de cabello azul señalando con la cabeza a su invitado.

—Acaso tu lo invitaste Kid, o el te siguió —la voz de Soul sonaba rasposa, la nueva presencia realmente le incomodaba. Kid intentó relajar el ambiente con una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Makoto es un gran chico y quiero ayudarlo a integrarse. Él es primo de una conocida mía.

—¿Ya lo conocías entonces? —Preguntó Soul sin despegar su vista de Makoto.

—Sí, solo que no lo recordaba —respondió.

—¿Qué no se suponía que tenias memoria fotográfica? —Esta vez fue Black el que cuestionó, Kid rodó los ojos.

—No soy una computadora o una maquina, Black. Tampoco puedo recordar cada cosa o a cada persona que vea, tampoco exageren —declaró, deseaba ponerle punto y final a ese tema.

—Bien, en ese caso, mucho gusto afem… digo Makoto, soy Black Star —el chico le sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto.

—Soy Soul —su presentación fue tajante y seca, eso hizo que Maka frunciera el seño. Ese chico, aparte de frío, era un maleducado.

El almuerzo se desarrolló en un ambiente amigable. Con tan solo convivir con ellos unos minutos pudo darse cuenta de la personalidad de cada uno. Liz tenía razón, Kid era completamente ordenado e higiénico, no tocaba la comida sin cubiertos y acomodaba su plato y utensilios para que todo de una manera especial, de hecho, los acomodaba simétricamente, muy al contrario de Black, quien devoraba sus alimentos y hablaba con la boca llena ganándose los regaños de Kid. El que era un verdadero misterio era Soul. Hablaba animadamente —solo con Black y Kid, a ella la ignoraba—, pero la sonrisa que mantenía no era del todo sincera, como si ocultara algo, ese chico era un enigma.

Antes de que la campana sonase, Black se levanto rápidamente, los miró a todos serios.

—Iré al salón de Tsubaki, quedo de pasarme unos apuntes, vuelvo en un segundo —dicho eso salió corriendo de la cafetería.

—¿Quién es Tsubaki? —preguntó Maka, realmente sentía curiosidad.

Soul la ignoró, fue Kid quien se dignó a contestarle.

—Tsubaki es una chica del salón "B", es gran amiga de Black, aparte es la única persona con suficiente paciencia como para aguantarlo por más de dos horas seguidas.

—Será mejor que vayamos por él, es capaz de hacerle perder el tiempo a Tsubaki —escuchó la voz de Soul quien ya se había levantado, Kid y ella le imitaron.

Caminaban por los pasillos de Shibusen, Soul era quien los guiaba al salón B, donde debía encontrarse Black Star. Pero antes de llegar a su destino, se escuchó un grito a los lejos.

—¡Soul! —una voz femenina lo llamaba, el aludido detuvo su andar y buscó con la mirada a la chica que le había hablado. Al verla le sonrió.

Por primera vez en todo ese rato, Maka lo vio sonreír con sinceridad. ¿Quién demonios era aquella chica que hizo sonreír al ser mas frio del mundo?

* * *

**¿Quién será esa chica que hizo sonreír a Soul? Lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo, que espero publicar pronto (malditas vacaciones, porque se acaban). Bueno, aquí ya se aclaro el título de "como cualquier chico", ahora comienza la verdadera aventura de Maka en Shibusen.**

**Bueno como aclaraciones, elegí el apellido Fujioka para Kami debido a que ese era el apellido de Haruhi en Ouram, y bueno, no tengo demasiada imaginación en ello. Kami es japonesa, por ende Maka tiene raíces orientales. Spirit seria de Estados Unidos. Respecto al asunto de las nacionalidades, como Death City se encuentra en Nevada, E.U.A., todos los personajes serán oriundos de allí, a excepción de Tsubaki quien será japonesa y Soul quien será ingles. Sé que en el manga se menciona que Black Star y Maka son japoneses, pero el nombre de Black no concuerda para ser japonés, y bueno, Maka si tendrá ascendencia japonesa debido a su madre. **

**Y respecto a la insinuación Kid/Liz, lo lamento para los fans de esta pareja pero no se aunara en ella. Como se mencionó, llegaron a salir y fueron novios, mas no funcionó. Y por si tenían la duda, sí, Kid se pudre en dinero, vale, no tanto así pero tiene buena posición económica.**

**Ahora a responder reviews:**

**Julian y Jumbiie Hana Roth****:** _¿Ustedes usan lentes? Wow, mi hermana también usaba jeje. Sí, estoy viendo Code Geass, y estoy por terminar la primera temporada, y tengo una gran duda: ¡¿Cuál es el verdadero nombre de C.C.?! Yo también vi yaoi entre Lelouch y Susaku XD. Bueno volviendo al fic, espero que les haya gustado el cap._

**hotakugirl1996****:** _Bueno ya supiste la razón por la que Kid supo quién era, ese Kid, va a ser muy importante en la historia. Sería algo así como un co-estelar. Black Star también tendrá su protagonismo (obvio es Black Star XD) pero más adelante. Espero que te haya gustado el cap._

**Koko-chan Evans:** _Ahora comienza el gran reto de Maka, o debería decir Makoto. A partir de ahora todo le será mas complicado, aunque descubrirá varias cosas. Espero seguir viendo comentarios tuyos. Nos leemos._

**Rossi:** _El problema se solucionará pero aun falta muuuuucho, apenas se está desarrollando la historia. Maka estará en varios problemas, pero aprenderá a vivir "como cualquier chico" XD._

**Maka Death****:** _Sí, Kid es tan sexy, lo amo. Es mi segundo personaje favorito (Luego de Chrona). Que bueno que te haya gustado el detalle, es que enserio, me daba flojera cambia lo que ya llevaba escrito. Soy muy floja. Y mira, tal vez no haya Kid/Maka y Black/Maka, pero el triangulo amoroso, y las otras parejas no te decepcionaran, eso espero__._

**Guest**_**:**__ Te aseguro que los amaras aun mas, cada personaje tiene su historia muy aparte de la trama de Maka/Makoto. Ouran es un gran anime, es mi segundo anime romántico favorito (después de Itazura na Kiss). Espero que la trama te siga agradando._

**Nanndo****:** _¿Enserio te parece divertida la historia? Eso me halaga bastante ya que jamás había incursionado en la comedia. Disculpa si va algo rápido, tendré en cuenta ello, gracias por la observación. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto._

**Intentaré subir pronto la continuación, ojalá les siga gustando la historia, y gracias a todos los que han dejado un review, han puesto alertas y/o favoritos, y a los que han leído sin más. Gracias de verdad, es gratificante saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribes.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Ellie...**


	4. Un partido de baloncesto

**Hola!**

**Antes que nada, ¿ya vieron el 109 del manga de Soul Eater? Yo ya XD, se quedó bastante emocionante, ¡¿Por qué siempre lo acaban en la mejor parte?! Ese es un misterio que jamás sabré. En fin.**

**Lamento la demora, pero la escuela absorbe bastante, además ya estoy por acabar la preparatoria, ¡Todo se junta! Además, los profes tienen la rara costumbre de encargar los trabajos al mismo tiempo. Les gusta ver sufrir a sus alumnos u_u**

**Nah, como sea, he aquí el capítulo 4 de este loco fic, gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos, enserio, me alegran mis días.**

**Ya, ya, vamos a lo importante, el fic.**

_**Soul Eater pertenece a **__**Atsushi Ohkubo, esto es muy aparte de la historia original, yo no gano nada con esto. De igual manera, "Ouran High School Host Club" pertenece a Bisco Hatori, solo tome prestada su idea.**_

* * *

_Caminaban por los pasillos de Shibusen, Soul era quien los guiaba al salón B, donde debía encontrarse Black Star. Pero antes de llegar a su destino, se escuchó un grito a los lejos._

—_¡Soul! —una voz femenina lo llamaba, el aludido detuvo su andar y buscó con la mirada a la chica que le había hablado. Al verla le sonrió._

_Por primera vez en todo ese rato, Maka lo vio sonreír con sinceridad. ¿Quién demonios era aquella chica que hizo sonreír al ser más frío del mundo?_

* * *

Capítulo 4: _**Un partido de baloncesto… ¿somos el club de los inadaptados?**_

* * *

Maka giró su rostro para encarar a la recién llegada y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. A pesa de ser una chica, sabia reconocer la belleza en alguien de su mismo sexo, y aquella chica era la más hermosa que hubiese visto a lo largo de su vida; su cabello rosa se ondeaba con una ligera brisa que no tenía ni idea de dónde había salido, sus ojos eran verdes, grandes, cálidos. Y si eso no fuera poco, poseía un cuerpo espectacular, su busto y cadera estaban balanceados y su diminuta cintura le daba la apariencia de una modelo.

La chica se detuvo frente a ellos para recobrar el aliento. Una vez que su respiración se normalizó, les sonrió, una de las sonrisas más hermosas que Maka hubiera visto a lo largo de su vida.

—Soul, te estado buscando —dijo, su voz era suave, podía compararse con una bella melodía a piano —. Necesitaba decirte algo.

Hasta ese momento, la chica de cabello rosa reparó en la presencia de ella y de Kid. Se acercó a saludarles, su semblante amable no desapareció de su rostro.

—Hola Kid —hizo un movimiento con la mano a ademán de saludo, el cual el aludido correspondió —. Hola… disculpa ¿te había visto antes?

No supo que contestar, pero para su sorpresa fue Soul quien intervino.

—Él es Makoto Albarn, acaba de ingresar al Shibusen.

—Ah, eres nuevo. Mucho gusto —alzo su mano para estrecharla con la de ella, Maka tímidamente le devolvió el gesto, se sentía intimidada con una mujer tan bella —. Mi nombre es Kim Diehl, soy…

—Es mi novia —declaró el albino, dejando sorprendida a Maka. Menuda suerte tenía esa chica en tener un novio tan inexpresivo y maleducado, la compadecía.

—El gusto es mío, Kim —le sonrió, un poco más tranquila. La novia del albino parecía ser una buena persona.

—Espero sigamos tratándonos, Makoto —despegó su vista de ella para ahora enfocarla en Soul —. Después hablamos, ya no quiero quitarles más tiempo, el timbre está por sonar. Nos vemos a la salida.

Dicho eso, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al joven albino, dio la media vuelta y se retiró. Soul le siguió con la mirada hasta que la figura de Kim se perdió entre la de los demás alumnos. Una boba sonrisa surcaba su rostro, al parecer debía quererla, o al menos le gustaba demasiado. Volvió a la realidad hasta que Kid le tocó el hombro.

—Solo espero que no vuelvan a hablar sobre que Jacqueline y yo hacemos buena pareja, sabes que ella no me interesa.

—Esa fue idea de Kim, pero ya te dije que no le daré entrada. Me quedo claro que esa chica no te llama ni siquiera la atención.

Par esa estancia, Maka tenía un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza, para empezar ¿quién era Jacqueline? Le preguntaría después a Kid. El grito de Black Star la sacó de sus divagaciones, el chico la tomó por el cuello. No sabía si tomar ese gesto como bueno o malo, por un lado era signo de que Black comenzaba a verla como parte del grupo de amigos, pero por otro, era un abuso de confianza. No tenían ni una hora de haberse tratado.

—Tsubaki es genial. Como en su grupo van un tema más adelante que en el de nosotros, me paso los apuntes que habrá para mañana, además de la tarea. Voy por encima de ustedes —su estruendosa risa pareció perforarle los oídos, se zafó del agarre del chico, no quería quedarse sorda.

—Como sea, volvamos al salón. Se nos hace tarde —mencionó Kid, fijándose en el reloj de su muñeca, todos asintieron y fijaron rumbo al aula A.

* * *

Los días pasaban demasiado rápido, al menos para el gusto de Maka. Por una parte era bueno ya que el _martirio_ de fingir ser un chico terminaría bastante pronto, pero por otro, el asunto comenzaba a gustarle. La vida de un hombre era relativamente fácil. Por las mañanas, cuando Liz tenía que levantarse temprano para alistarse, peinarse, maquillarse y fijarse que su uniforme estuviese bien colocado, ella solo se "peinaba", se vestía y bajaba a desayunar. Además, en el mundo masculino no importaba tanto de que marcas vestías o como combinabas tu ropa. Los hombres eran menos complicados que las mujeres.

También había que agregar el hecho de que comenzaba a desenvolverse mejor en el círculo social de los hombres. Black en ocasiones la seguía llamando afeminado —insulto que no le afectaba demasiado, ya que ella era una mujer—, mas ya se había acostumbrado. Y qué decir de Kid, ya había sido testigo en varias ocasiones sobre sus ataques debido a la simetría, al principio eran graciosos, ahora comenzaban a fastidiarle un poco, pero ignorando lo anterior, Kid ya se había vuelto un gran amigo suyo. Con el que aún no se relacionaba demasiado era con Soul, él seguía poniendo una barrera entre ambos, la cual no sabía cómo penetrar, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría ganándose su confianza.

Pero había cosas a las cuales no lograba acostumbrarse del todo, como a algunas platicas que mantenían sus amigos sobre cuales chicas eran las mas guapas, o sobre temas que no entendía del todo como lo eran deportes. Fuera de esos minúsculos detalles, ser Makoto Albarn no era tan malo.

Ese día de clases tuvo que quedarse unos minutos más luego de que estas finalizaran. Tenía que ponerse al corriente en algunas materias —había entrado a Shibusen ya iniciado el periodo escolar, y sus compañeros tenían varios apuntes que a ella le faltaban—. Kid no pudo esperarla debido a que tenia asuntos que atender en casa, y Liz debía llegar temprano por que su madre se iría de viaje y tendría que despedirla, así que se quedó sola en Shibusen.

El profesor Stein le informó que debía tener un resumen del libro "Dissect, Easy and Fast". A Maka le llamo la atención ese título tan extraño, mas no dijo nada, no era buena idea cuestionar a Stein —si quería mantener tus órganos intactos—. El profesor le indicó que el libro se encontraba en la biblioteca. Se dirigió a esta, con suerte encontraría pronto el libro y se quitaría ese trabajo, y a Stein, de encima.

Al entrar al lugar, escuchó un leve sollozo apenas perceptible, quizás para cualquier otra persona hubiese pasado desapercibido. Siguió el sonido, no fue nada difícil localizar de donde provenía. En un rincón de la biblioteca, una chica estaba sentada, abrazada a sus piernas y al parecer se encontraba llorando. Se acercó, su lado humano no le permitía dejar a nadie en esas condiciones. La chica levantó el rostro al notar que alguien estaba frente a ella. Maka se llevo una gran sorpresa.

—¿Chrona? —Según recordaba ese era su nombre. Era la chica con la que se había topado el día en que fue a hablar con el director —. ¿Qué te sucede?

La chica solo se talló los ojos con su mano izquierda y se abrazo más a sí. Maka se agachó a su altura, realmente se veía mal.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —le propuso de manera reconfortante posando una mano en su espalda, ella se estremeció ante el contacto y levantó el rostro. Al parecer debía llevar rato llorando ya que sus azules ojos estaban hinchados y rojos.

—Es una tontería, no hay necesidad de que te preocupes —su voz era apenas un hilo, ¡como le pedía que no se preocupara!

—Sé que no nos conocemos demasiado, pero puedes confiar en mí, seamos amigos —ante eso, la chica se separó bruscamente. Estaba totalmente sonrojada, como si le hubiese propuesto otra cosa, Maka rectificó su pregunta —, ¿qué dices, quieres ser mi amiga?

Parpadeó confundida, pero luego su expresión se dulcificó. Asintió con la cabeza, pero su rostro estaba rojo a más no poder.

—Y bien, ¿me dirás lo que te sucede? —Volvió a preguntar, Chrona bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—Es una tontería, pero me traerá problemas con mi madre. Ella me advirtió que si volvía a reprobar una materia, me iría muy mal —ocultó el rostro con ambas manos, sabía que cualquiera se reiría de ello, pero al contrario de cualquier pronóstico, el rostro de Makoto seguía serio, eso la animo a continuar —. Pronto serán los exámenes, voy bien en todas las materia, pero no soy nada buena en física, volveré a reprobar y mi mamá me… —se tapó la boca al instante, como si hubiera dicho algo de más.

Maka se inquieto bastante, ¿qué clase de cosas podría hacerle su madre a esa chica como para que se pusiera así? Le revolvió el cabello, sintiendo entre sus dedos la suave textura de esos mechones rosados. Por alguna extraña razón, esa chica le despertaba su muy oculto instinto maternal.

—Yo te ayudare —declaró —. Esa materia es muy sencilla, me será fácil enseñarte, no puedes estar tan mal.

Chrona sonrió, realmente se veía linda sonriendo, Maka se abofeteó mentalmente. Desde que se hacía pasar por Makoto, parecía como si algunas hormonas comenzaran a alborotársele, en especial con algunas chicas —como Kim, por ejemplo—, debía ser una consecuencia por fingir ser un hombre, algún tipo de castigo divino. Ignoró sus pensamientos y ayudo a Chrona a incorporarse, ambas se levantaron y juntas buscaron el tan dichoso libro que Stein pedía. Ahora Maka ya había hecho una nueva amiga, una muy linda amiga.

* * *

El fin de semana llegó. Maka estaba decidida a que descansaría, incluso no se levantaría de la cama hasta medio día sino era absoluta y estrictamente necesario. No sabía qué hora era, y tampoco le interesaba, lo único que quería era seguir acostada en aquella cama tan cómoda. La habitación que le había dado en la residencia Thompson era acogedora, y ese colchón invitaba a quedarse todo el día en cama. Se revolvió aun más entre las sábanas, nada podría inquietarla.

Hasta que el molesto timbre de su celular sonó.

No pudo ignorar el insistente sonido, se sentó en su cama y tomó el aparato que se encontraba sobre la cómoda. Pudo leer el nombre de "Kid" en la pantalla, se reprochó el haberle dado su número de teléfono. Presionó la tecla para aceptar la llamada, apenas puso el aparato cerca de su oreja y el grito de Kid pareció taladrarle los oídos.

—¡Buenos días, Makoto! —Le extrañó el hecho de que la llamara Makoto, eso significaba que de seguro sus amigos debían encontrarse con él.

—¿Qué quieres? —Contestó con la voz un poco adormilada.

—Los chicos y yo estamos en el parque, vamos a jugar baloncesto, ¿vienes?

—No creo que sea conveniente, mejor tu disfruta el rato con Soul Y Black. De cualquier modo, gracias por invitarme, Kid.

—De hecho, fue Black quien preguntó si vendrías, fue él quien me pidió invitarte.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar eso. ¡Black la había invitado! Esa noticia no se lo esperaba. Eso significaba que poco a poco estaba logrando entrar al círculo social masculino, al de Kid, Black y Soul. Sonrió de medio lado, eso era en realidad alentador, no iba a desechar la oportunidad.

—Dame quince minutos.

* * *

Dead's Park era un lugar agradable para pasar el rato, ya sea descansando, o estando al lado de tus amigos. No solo se limitaba a tener arboles y bancas, sino que también poseía una cancha de basquetbol, donde la mayoría de los jóvenes organizaban improvisados partidos. Maka ya había estado allí un par de veces con algunas amigas de su colegio anterior, o con Hero —su amigo de la infancia—. Pero desde que comenzó a organizar lo referente a su entrada al Shibusen, no había tenido oportunidad de volver a ir.

En cuanto se acercó a la cancha divisó la figura de Black, este se encontraba saltando y corriendo de un lado a otro, era imposible no verlo. El joven al verle llegar le saludó desde lejos, Maka le correspondió. Conforme se acercaba se encontró con el rostro serio de Soul y con Kid, quien iba sin lentes —según ella, se veía mejor así—. Saludó al joven de cabello negro, hizo lo mismo con Soul, mas este no le devolvió el saludo.

—El número cuatro no es simétrico pero al menos somos un número par —dijo Kid. Maka rodó los ojos, aun no estaba del todo acostumbrada a los ataques "simétricos" de Kid.

—Entonces comencemos a jugar —mencionó Black completamente animado.

—Y como quedan los equipos —la voz de Soul resonó. Black de inmediato tomó del brazo a Maka.

—Yo estoy con el afem… digo Makoto. Verán que puedo ganarles, aun estando con alguien que no sabe jugar —a Maka poco le interesó ese comentario, debido a que solo podía sentir como el agarre del chico era cada vez más fuerte, al grado de llegar a lastimarla, se separó de él sobándose el brazo. Segundos después pareció reaccionar.

—¿Y que te he pensar que no se jugar? —Preguntó molesta.

—Se te nota —fue su corta respuesta, y aunque a ella le doliera admitirlo, era la acertada. Jamás había sido buena en deportes, mucho menos en baloncesto —. Como sea, les haré tragar el polvo.

—Ya lo veremos. Black —Soul le mostró una peculiar sonrisa. Eso provocó que la chica se estremeciera, esa sonrisa era perturbadora.

Kid lanzó la pelota al aire.

El partido comenzó en cuanto Black tomó el balón y comenzó a correr al lado izquierdo de la cancha, casi sin que ninguno de los otros chicos se diera cuenta, ya había anotado el primer punto a favor de su "equipo". Luego de eso, el balón cayó en manos de Kid, quien se dirigió al lado derecho, en cuanto Black fue a arrebatárselo, este se lo lanzó a Soul, quien intentó meterlo en la canasta, más el balón ni siquiera rozo el aro. Maka solo los miraba estupefacta, parecía más una espectadora que un jugador.

—¡Afeminado, toma el balón! —Gritó Black Star.

Estaba tan distraída que no notó que la orden era para ella, el balón iba de frente a su cara, se quedo paralizada, mas este jamás se estrelló contra su rostro ya que Soul intentó alcanzarlo, pero en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos no pudo mantener el equilibrio. Cayó de frente, tumbando de paso a Maka y cayendo encima de ella.

Maka no puedo ocultar su sonrojo al tenerlo tan cerca, se quedo paralizada. Soul también tardó en reaccionar. Mantenía su mirada clavada en los verdes ojos de Makoto. En cuanto se dio cuenta de la escena que ambos protagonizaban, se levantó de inmediato algo ruborizado. Kid ayudó a la chica a ponerse en pie.

—Pon más atención en el juego —le regañó, Maka le miró enfadada.

—No soy buena jugando, y no deberías tomártelo tan personal, es solo un juego. Creo que no debí haber venido,

—Tienes razón. No sé porque al idiota de Black se le ocurrió invitarte.

—Oye —le reprochó el joven de cabello azul —, es amigo de Kid, y si es amigo de él, también es amigo mío. Y bueno, me ha estado ayudando en la escuela.

Antes de que Soul pudiese replicar, se escucharon pasos acercarse hasta ellos. La mirada del albino de endureció aún más al observar a las personas que ahora tenían enfrente. Black también se puso a la defensiva y Kid lucía más serio de lo habitual. Maka enarcó una ceja, no sabía quiénes eran esos cuatro chicos, pero al parecer no debían llevarse bien con sus amigos ni con Soul.

—Vaya, Evans, no esperaba verte aquí —menciono burlón uno de los recién llegados, lo que más le llamó la atención de él fue su excéntrico peinado, parecía que tenía dos torres en la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco, al parecer este parque atrae a la basura como tú… comprenderás.

Estaba claro, no se llevaban para nada bien en lo absoluto. Maka se acercó discretamente hasta Kid, debía preguntarle qué significaba todo esto. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, otro chico, uno que llevaba atado su cabello en una coleta y llevaba extrañas gafas, también comenzó a hablar, o mejor dicho, a insultar.

—Mira, también están el _mono_ y el _hijo de papá_. Dime, Kid, tu papi te dio permiso de salir.

El aludido apretó los puños, a lo que Maka sabia, Kid odiaba que hicieran alusión a que él era el hijo del director, el mismo se lo dijo la primera vez que hablaron.

—Al parecer a ustedes solo les gusta venir a jodernos la vida ¿no? —Masculló Black furioso, sobresaltando a Maka—. Lárguense, hágannos un favor y retiren su puta cara de nuestra vista, excepto la tuya Killik.

Luego de ello, Maka tocó el hombro de Kid, este le prestó atención adivinando la pregunta en sus ojos. Le respondió susurrando.

—Mira, ellos son un grupo de chicos con el que no nos llevamos para nada —Maka resopló, de eso ya se había dado cuenta, Kid prosiguió —. El de la coleta es Harvar D Éclair, el que está a su derecha es Kilik Rung, él es agradable su único defecto es que se junta con ellos y siempre termina metiéndose en problemas. El otro, el de cabello negro y ojos castaños es Ragnarok Buttataki, es muy antipático, y sobretodo, muy violento. Y por último, el del cabello raro es Ox Ford, el enemigo autoproclamado de Soul.

Apenas pudo digerir toda esa información. La voz del tal Ox volvió a sonar.

—Oye Soul, ¿qué tal van las cosas en casa, eh? ¿Cómo está tu hermano?—Los ojos rojizos del chico parecieron brillar de ira ante ese comentario. Ox rió burlonamente, había dado en un punto débil del chico. Más sin embargo, la alegría duro poco, Soul contraataco.

—Muy bien,¿ sabes también quien esta de maravilla? Kim _mi novia_ —enfatizó las últimas palabras, eso logró enojar a Ox.

El chico de cabello negro, Ragnarok, el cual había permanecido callado hasta entonces, miró de reojo a Maka, ese chico lograba intimidar con la sola mirada. La chica trago saliva, ahora que era un chico no se salvaba de verse envuelta en un pleito, el cual vio más cercano en cuanto el de cabello oscuro le habló.

—Hey tu, ¿así que te uniste a la pandilla de los inadaptados, eh? Aunque tú también tienes la pita.

Los demás del grupo comenzaron a escanearla con la mirada. El tal Ox contuvo la risa, mientras Harvar y Ragnarok permanecían serios. Kilik quería mantenerse ajeno a la situación, por lo cual no decía ni hacía nada.

—Que club más peculiar, un antisocial, un idiota con delirios de grandeza, un hijo de papi y ahora hasta un homosexual. Les deseo suerte —dijo Ox envenenando cada una de sus palabras, Soul se le interpuso.

—Escucha. Que Kim me haya preferido a mí no te da el derecho de insultarme, idiota, ni a mí ni a mis amigos. Ahora entiendo porque ella te rechazó.

Ox lo empujó luego de ese comentario.

—Kim me hubiera preferido, de no ser por ti, ella me querría a mí.

—No es cierto —ahora fue Soul quien lo empujo —. Ella te despreciaba, solo te hablaba por lastima.

Aún a sabiendas de que todo podría salir mal, Maka se dirigió a donde ambos, había sacado suficiente valor —de quien sabe donde— para interponerse entre esos dos. Quedó de frente al tal Ox, con Soul a sus espaldas.

—Escúchame bien, imbécil —comenzó, hasta ella se sorprendió de lo grave que sonaba su voz —. Soul no tiene nada que ver en tus idioteces. No sé como haya pasado todo, pero si ella te rechazó, acéptalo; enfrentándote así a Soul, solo conseguirás que Kim te odie. Y si ella prefirió a Soul, solo te queda aceptarlo como el hombre que se supone que eres.

Antes de que Ox estampara un puñetazo en la cara de Makoto, Kilik lo detuvo. Este miró serio a Ox.

—Vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Nos vemos chicos —se despidió, eso demostraba que él mantenía buena relación con Soul, Kid y Black.

Tan rápido como llegaron se esfumaron, no sin antes intercambiar miradas asesinas entre todos —mientras Kilik solo estaba en medio de ambos lados—. Una vez que se fueron, Soul se paso una mano por sus blancos cabellos, frustrado. Lidiar con esos tres le era desgastante. Observó sorprendido a Makoto, su acción lo había desconcertado; para empezar, Makoto apenas lo conocía, además no había sido muy amable con él, entonces ¿por qué lo defendió? Antes de que pudiese siquiera preguntar, Black se abalanzó contra el joven rubio, revolviéndole los cabellos y zarandeándolo a más no poder.

—Vaya Makoto, no me esperaba eso de ti. Aún sabiendo que perderías una pelea contra ellos, defendiste a Soul —Maka no supo si tomar eso como un halago o un insulto, optó por la primera opción.

—Bueno… no fue nada —se separó de Black Star, ese chico podía llegar a ser bastante empalagoso, el joven le miró sonriente.

—Desde este momento te has ganado mi respeto y te considero parte de nosotros, te felicito, ya eres parte de mi círculo social.

—Que no formaba parte ya —mencionó en un susurro completamente desconcertada, Black era un verdadero idiota.

—Vamos, te enseñaré nuestro saludo especial —la tomó del brazo y la arrastró unos cuantos metros, donde le enseño el saludo _especial_, el cual solo consistía en mover las manos de una manera extraña, aun así, y aunque se viera ridículo, estaba contenta de haber dado un paso tan grande.

Soul solo observaba a Black y a Makoto ensayando el saludo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto del chico, Kid se acercó hasta él y posó una mano en su hombro. Su amigo lucía serio, pero su mirada demostraba amabilidad.

—Makoto es un gran chico, deberías darle una oportunidad —solo dijo eso, luego se retiró a donde los otros. Soul meditó esas palabras.

Tal vez, dejar adentrar a alguien más no era tan mala idea.

* * *

Comenzó nuevamente la semana escolar, los lunes eran molestos para la mayoría de las personas, pero para Maka no lo eran, al contrario, era quizá su día favorito. Caminaba hasta el Shibusen, iba bastante sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Soul se acercó a su lado, no fue hasta que el chico se aclaró la garganta que llamo su atención. Se estremeció, Soul jamás se le acercaba, eso no significaba nada bueno.

—Hey, Makoto —comenzó, se le veía dudoso, no sabía cómo iniciar conversación con el chico, hasta que una idea surcó por su mente —. ¿Hiciste la tarea?

—Sí, si deseas puedo pasártela —aun cuando sabía que no era el mejor tema de conversación, ella quería seguir, necesitaba mejorar su relación con el chico.

—Gracias por lo de ayer —susurró —. No acostumbro agradecer, así que considérate afortunado.

—Eso ya lo sé —continuó divertida —. No hay de que, de cualquier modo, somos amigos ¿no?

—Desde este momento. Es difícil entablar una nueva amistad, al menos para mí, pero creo que podremos llevarnos bien. Y si alguien es capaz de soportar a Black y aguantar a Kid, quiere decir que pertenece a nuestro grupo.

—Sí, somos un grupo peculiar. Un fanático de la simetría, un "Dios", un antisocial y un afeminado, como me dicen.

—Somos el club de los inadaptados.

Se sorprendió ante tal declaración, fue lo mismo que dijo Ox el día anterior, pero no creía que fuera tan literal. Soul le miró fijamente, le sonrió de medio lado y prosiguió.

—De hecho ya nadie nos llama así, a excepción de Ox y los otros. Es una historia larga, algún día la sabrás.

—Puedo preguntarte algo —el chico asintió —. ¿Por qué ustedes y ellos se llevan mal?

—En realidad el asunto es más entre Oxy yo.

—Es por Kim, ¿verdad?.

—En parte, jamás nos llevamos bien, el asunto de Kim fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Por eso, Ox y su grupo nos atacan, a excepción de Kilik claro. Pero Harvar y Ragnarok también siguen el juego.

Maka ya no aunó más acerca del _club de los inadaptados,_ se enteraría más adelante, tal y como dijo Soul. Solo esperaba que fuera pronto, esos tres tenían historias bastantes interesantes, muchas más.

—Gracias —Maka le sonrió con ternura, aunque esa expresión desapareció rápidamente —. Aún siendo flaco, debilucho y medio gay, te enfrentaste a Ox a sabiendas de que lo más seguro era que perderías.

—¿De… nada?

—Pero enserio, ¿de dónde sacaste agallas, Makoto? Si hubieras estado solo, Ox abría acabado contigo.

—Este… Soul.

—Bueno, no importa, aun así la intención es lo que cuanta, aunque alguien como tu jamás…

Antes de que terminara esa frase, Maka sacó un grueso libro de su mochila y lo estampó en la cabeza al albino, provocándole un fuerte dolor. Soul tuvo que sobarse la parte lastimada, sentía que tendría una hemorragia. Se había equivocado, Makoto sí que golpeaba fuerte.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Se quejó.

—Te parece poco todo lo que dijiste de mi, idiota.

—Apenas te acabo de aceptar como amigo, y ya te crees con el derecho de pegarme e insultarme.

—Mientras no te metas conmigo, este libro de historia universal permanecerá lejos de tu cabeza. Pero si vuelvas a hacerlo, también tengo un diccionario, un libro de geografía y hasta una biblia con el antiguo y nuevo testamento, ¿oíste?

Soul ya no dijo nada más. Solo agregó como nota mental jamás molestar a Makoto. Aunque una parte de él le decía que ese no sería el último golpe que recibiría del chico.

* * *

**Y bien ¿Cómo va la historia? ¿Buena, mala, regular, un asco? Háganme saber sus dudas, sugerencias e incógnitas a través de un review **

**Bueno, aquí ya se aclaro la duda de la misteriosa chica, tal vez pudieron darse una idea, tal vez no, pero esa chica es Kim, nada más y nada menos que la novia de nuestro adorado (pero frío) Soul. He de decirles algo, Kim en este fic no será "la mala", en la mayoría de historias que leo la pintan como sangrona (bueno en SE Not! Si lo es) pero aquí el único punto en contra que tendrá es que es la novia de Soul, y por ende, se interpondrá entre la pareja.**

**Tal vez piensen que la trama en cuestión del romance SoulxMaka/Makoto no avanza, pero hay que ver que "Makoto" es un chico, por eso Soul no lo ve de otra forma, aunque en este capítulo ya se estableció su primer acercamiento. Genialoso!**

**Ox y sus secuaces volverán a aparecer, también Kim, Chrona y… Jacqueline, pronto se aclarará todo lo demás. **

**Bien sin más que decir, a responder reviews:**

**TCHIni: **_Bien, ya se ha aclarado tu duda, ¿te lo esperabas o si te sorprendió? Gracias por leer, espero no decepcionarte, y que esta historia te siga agradando, nos leemos._

**Nanndo : **_Bueno, resulto ser Kim XD. Qué bueno que la historia te siga gustando, espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado, y pueda seguir viendo comentarios tuyos, nos leemos._

**Maka Death: **_La locuras de Black comenzaran pronto, sin duda alguna espero y te siga gustando, los triángulos amorosos apenas se están estableciendo. Enserio te gusta como acomodé los personajes? Muchas gracias, enserio, adoro ver tus comentarios, me agradas muchísimo, ojalá sigamos manteniendo contacto._

**Koko Chan Evans:** _Yo casi siempre traigo jeans, casi no uso shorts, y faldas, menos. Pero últimamente ha comenzado a hacer calor, así que consideraré el usar shorts. Yo me considero una dandere/tsundere XD. Espero y la historia te siga gustando. Nos vemos._

**Kod97: **_Por ahora el único que sabe que ella es chica es Kid y Liz, aunque con ella es diferente, y así lo será por ahora. En cuestión a Black, Soul, Chrona y demás, será un chico. Su secreto se revelará muchísimo más avanzada la historia._

**Julian y Jumbiie Hana Roth: **_Yo aún no termino Code Geass, pero pronto lo haré. Respecto al KidxChrona, enserio que lo estoy considerando, ya que también son de mis parejas favoritas, pero por el momento no se dará. Aunque no he descartado del todo la idea._

**niixuiix : **_La canción es buenísima, también es mi alerta de mensajes e mi cel XD. Espero seguir teniendo comentarios tuyos y que la historia te siga gustando. Nos leemos pronto._

**Bien, quiero aprovechar para dar un pequeño aviso, respecto a quienes siguen "Dangerous Affair" quiero decirles que la historia no está en hiatus ni nada parecido, solo que no me ha llegado la inspiración XD. Además, creo que publicare los dos prólogos que faltan en un mismo capítulo. Ren Miyamoto, si estás leyendo esto, seguiré tu consejo **

**Bien sin nada más que decir, me despido. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Ellie…**


	5. Estoy en el club de cocina

**Hola simples mortales XD (ok, se me pegó lo Black Star)**

**Hola!**

**Bien, aquí está la continuación de este fic que, a decir verdad, creo que le está yendo bien, bueno eso creo yo.**

**Como sea, mejor vamos al capítulo, eso es lo importante ¿no?**

**Nah, ignórenme. Nos leemos abajo.**

_**Soul Eater pertenece a **__**Atsushi Ohkubo, esto es muy aparte de la historia original, yo no gano nada con esto. De igual manera, "Ouran High School Host Club" pertenece a Bisco Hatori, solo tome prestada su idea.**_

* * *

_Antes de que terminara esa frase, Maka sacó un grueso libro de su mochila y lo estampó en la cabeza al albino, provocándole un fuerte dolor. Soul tuvo que sobarse la parte lastimada, sentía que tendría una hemorragia. Se había equivocado, Makoto sí que golpeaba fuerte._

—_¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Se quejó._

—_Te parece poco todo lo que dijiste de mi, idiota._

—_Apenas te acabo de aceptar como amigo, y ya te crees con el derecho de pegarme e insultarme._

—_Mientras no te metas conmigo, este libro de historia universal permanecerá lejos de tu cabeza. Pero si vuelvas a hacerlo, también tengo un diccionario, un libro de geografía y hasta una biblia con el antiguo y nuevo testamento, ¿oíste?_

_Soul ya no dijo nada más. Solo agregó como nota mental jamás molestar a Makoto. Aunque una parte de él le decía que ese no sería el último golpe que recibiría del chico._

* * *

Capítulo 5:_**Estoy en el club de cocina… ¿y tú eres el Chef Evans?**_

* * *

El timbre que daba paso al receso se escuchó a lo largo y ancho del salón 10-A. Todos agradecieron a la campana el haberse escuchado; estaban deseosos de salir de las clases de Marie "Sleepy" _Mjölnir. "Sleepy" era el apodo con el cual la conocían, ya que durante sus clases, por lo general, te daba sueño o te quedabas dormido. _Por eso algunos alumnos preferían las clases del psicópata de Stein, estas podrían ser perturbadoras, pero al menos eran más entretenidas que las de la profesora Marie.

Soul, Kid y Black Star se levantaron de su asiento casi al mismo tiempo, estaban dispuestos a salir a la cafetería. El que lucía mas ansioso era Black, pero no era para menos, su estomago se la paso rugiendo durante toda la clase provocando risas entre sus compañeros y la rabia de su maestra. Maka terminó de guardar sus cosas, se levantó de su pupitre y se encamino a la cafetería justo detrás de Soul, pero antes de que pudieran pasar por el umbral de la puerta, alguien les impidió el paso.

—¡Alto! —Les gritó aquella chica a los cuatro. Ella levantó su mano y la puso frente a ellos en señal de que se detuvieran.

Maka la miró extrañada. La reconoció de inmediato debido a su cabello plateado y a su sonriente rostro, esa chica estaba en su mismo salón, mas nunca habían cruzado palabra alguna. Entonces, ¿qué significaba esa acción?

—¿Qué pasa, Eruka? —preguntó Kid, la joven le dedico una mirada rápida pero de inmediato sus ojos se volvieron a posar en Maka.

—Makoto Albarn —le llamó ganándose la atención de Maka —, como delegada de la clase es mi deber informarte que debido a que no escogiste un club con anticipación, este ya te fue asignado.

—¿Club? ¿De qué hablas? —Soltó confundida.

—¿Qué no leíste la guía que venía con tus documentos de ingreso ? —La joven de cabello plateado enarcó una ceja. Maka se abofeteó mentalmente, no era posible haber cometido el mismo error dos veces —. Bueno, supongo que tengo que explicarte —la joven suspiró y prosiguió con la aclaración —: Es obligatorio para todos los estudiantes elegir una actividad extraescolar para complementar sus estudios, por ello, al ser de nuevo ingreso, tenías un lapso de dos semanas para elegir un club, y al haber ignorado la orden se te fue asignado uno.

—¿Y cual me tocó entonces…? —Se aventuró a preguntar, algo le decía que la respuesta no le gustaría.

—¡El club de cocina! —Exclamó sonriente.

Black Star por poco soltó una sonora carcajada, pero alcanzó a cubrirse la boca para reprimirla, Soul y Kid permanecieron serenos.

Maka estaba sorprendida, su presentimiento fue acertado, la idea de entrar a cocina no le era atractiva en ningún sentido. A pesar de ser una mujer, no se le daba para nada bien el cocinar, ¡hasta el agua se le quemaba! Y no exageraba. La delegada parecía estarse mofando de su situación, no borraba aquella sonrisa de su rostro, y no la culpaba, la situación era graciosa, no solo por su desgracia sino también por la manera de hablar de Eruka. Tenía un timbre de voz extraño, un acento que identificó de inmediato como argentino. No pudo evitar reír ante ese pensamiento.

—Bien, espero que hoy te presentes a tu club, Albarn, ya no tienes pretexto para faltar —declaró de forma sombría provocando que Maka dejara de reír —. Nos vemos —se despidió de forma más alegre dejando atrás su aura oscura. Si que podía ser bipolar.

Una vez que quedaron los cuatro solos, y al ver que Black seguía atragantándose con su propia risa, le propinó un certero golpe en la cabeza, el cual le quitó su my buen humor y le obligó a sobarse la parte afectada.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué me pegas? —Le reclamó. Desde que Makoto se les unió como amigo, ya había recibido varios golpes de su parte, aun así no lograba acostumbrarse.

—¿No hay manera de cambiarme de club? —Preguntó a Kid ignorando los reclamos de Black Star, el joven de cabello negro negó con la cabeza.

—No. Hora tendrás que permanecer ahí, deberías ser más cuidadoso, ¿no crees? —Mencionó con su voz habitual, pero había un ligero toque de sarcasmo en ella. Sus palabras tenían doble sentido, haciendo alusión al error que tuvo al no revisar sus documentos de ingreso.

—Con lo que me gusta cocinar —exclamó fastidiada.

—Pero descuida, no estarás solo —mencionó Black ya recuperado del golpe.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Ustedes en que club están? —Cuestionó a los tres chicos.

—Yo estoy en el club de baloncesto, soy el capitán del equipo —informó altaneramente Black mientras se señalaba con el dedo pulgar —. Y he de decirte que "The Kishins" ganó el campeonato el año pasado gracias a mí.

—Yo estoy en el club de ajedrez —le respondió Kid.

—Entonces, ¿Soul está…?

—Contigo en cocina —el albino completo su frase —. Yo seré tu compañero. Qué bueno que se integra otro hombre.

—¿Solamente hay mujeres? —preguntó sorprendida.

—¡Ajá! Es por eso que los hombres que están en cocina o en manualidades son considerados gays —dijo Black Star entre risas. Eso explicaba su ataque de risa de hace unos minutos.

Maka volvió a golpearlo, pero en esta ocasión Black si cayó semiinconsciente al suelo.

—¡Serás idiota, Black! —Le regañó exaltada aun a sabiendas del estado del chico.

—Como sea, no puedes cambiarte de club, resígnate Makoto, serás compañero de Soul. Y mejor vayamos a almorzar —manifestó Kid, Soul y Maka asintieron.

"Genial" pensó Maka "detesto cocinar, ¿Qué se supone que hare en ese club? Peor suerte no puedo tener, pero al menos Soul estará". No puedo sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza durante todo el trayecto a la cafetería, solo esperaba que todo saliese bien.

* * *

Luego de las clases normales, Soul y Makoto se dirigieron a la clase de cocina. El camino transcurrió con normalidad. Si bien aun no hablaban con demasiado, al menos ya no se quedaban en silencios incómodos. Podría decirse que se comenzaba a formar un lazo de amistad entre los dos. Soul era un chico que se encerraba en sí mismo, por lo cual adentrarse en él era extremadamente difícil. Maka sabía que el chico ocultaba cosas, que no demostraba su dolor —no sabía la razón, tal vez porque no le gustaba mostrarse débil—, y sobretodo que se escondía detrás de una careta de indiferencia y frialdad.

Para terminar con el pequeño silencio que se formó entre ambos, Maka formuló una pregunta que le inquietaba un poco.

—Oye, ¿por qué estas en el club de cocina? ¿Tampoco escogiste tu club a tiempo?

Soul negó con la cabeza.

—Era este club o el de música.

—¡Enserio! Creo que hubiera preferido el de música, aunque tampoco sé tocar algún instrumento. ¿Tú tocas alguno?

—El piano —respondió con simpleza.

—Increíble, me gustaría escucharte tocar algún día —pidió en una súplica, en verdad le gustaría ver s a su amigo tocar ese instrumento.

—No lo creo posible, ya no lo practicó. Ya no tengo tiempo.

—¿No crees entonces que hubiera sido mejor para ti estar en música en lugar de cocina? —Cuestionó. Soul pareció enfadarse.

El seño del albino se frunció, era evidente. Maka no entendió del todo su reacción, a su criterio no había dicho nada malo, pero Soul se lo tomó de forma distinta, como si le hubiese insultado en cara.

Por suerte ya habían llegado al aula. Al entrar Maka no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ¡había demasiadas chicas! Había solo cuatro hombres en total, contando a Soul y a "Makoto". Todas la féminas, en cuanto los vieron llegar, posaron su vista en Soul, comenzaron a suspirar y a cuchichear entre ellas como colegialas en plena primavera —sí, eran colegialas, pero estaban en pleno otoño—. Soul y ella tomaron lugar en una de las mesas del centro.

Había un sinfín de utensilios, varias estufas a su alrededor y tres refrigeradores. A pesar de detestar todo lo referente a cocina, debía reconocer que el lugar estaba bien estructurado. La profesora ya se encontraba al frente. Llevaba un mandil y un extraño sombrero, como el que usaban los chefs en los programas matutinos. Parecía ser buena persona.

—¡Buenos días, clase! —Saludó la mujer —. Desde la clase pasada les avise la receta que prepararíamos hoy, pero se los vuelvo a recordar, hoy preparáremos… ¡un pastel! —Gritó alzando las manos cual niña pequeña en pleno festejo —. Para esta actividad requiero que estén en parejas, serán por afinidad. Tienen cinco minutos para encontrar a su compañero.

A penas dio la orden, todas las chicas se abalanzaron sobre Soul. Lo miraban expectantes y gritaban cosas como "sé mi compañero", inclusive comenzaron a jalonearlo de los brazos. El rostro de Soul parecía indiferente, esbozó su típica sonrisa ladeada y se zafó del agarre.

—Lo siento, pero ya tengo compañero —informó mientras señalaba a Makoto, eso logro apaciguar el escándalo —. Será para la próxima.

Todas se retiraron desilusionadas y comenzaron a hacer parejas entre ellas. Maka se acercó hasta Soul. Durante la pequeña avalancha de hormonas femeninas, la retiraron uno cuantos metros.

—¿Cuándo me pediste que fuera tu compañero? —No le estaba reclamando, se lo dijo de modo divertido, con la clara intención de jugar con Soul por unos instantes.

—Vamos, lo hice solo para salir del aprieto —le siguió el juego —. Además prefiero que tú seas mi compañero.

Maka sonrió.

—Está bien, solo porque me agradas aceptaré ser tu compañero.

—Serás mi _pinche_ de cocina —declaró el albino de forma animada. Ambos rieron ante el comentario.

Luego de ello, la profesora les dio las indicaciones para preparar el pastel. Maka escuchaba con atención, inclusive hacia algunas anotaciones. Soul miraba sin interés la clase. Maka le reclamó su falta de atención.

—No es _cool_ hacer anotaciones, Makoto. Eres un ratón de biblioteca, relájate un poco.

No se lo dijo con la intención de ofender, pero de cualquier modo, Makoto le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su libreta de anotaciones. A pesar de que el cuaderno era delgado, el golpe dolió igual que cuando le pegaba con sus anchos libros de historia. Al parecer Makoto no era tan debilucho como imaginaba.

Procedieron a elaborar la receta. Soul quien acercó los utensilios que se necesitarían, Maka buscó los ingredientes por cada rincón del salón. Tomó las bolsas y paquetes, no tenían etiquetas así que solo los tomo al azar. Aunque sonase vergonzoso, no sabía distinguir entre el polvo para hornear y la harina.

Una vez reunido todo, Soul fue el que comenzó con la preparación.

—A ver… Makoto, pásame el boul y la harina —ordenó, Maka asintió y le arrimó lo que pidió.

—¡Makoto! Esta es harina de maíz, ¡necesitamos harina de trigo! —Ella solo rodó los ojos, no notaba ninguna diferencia entre la harina de maíz y la de trigo. Pero de cualquier modo tuvo que ir a por otro paquete, esperaba no equivocarse en esta ocasión. Para su suerte trajo el paquete correcto.

—Bien, ahora dame el azúcar, tú comienza a batir los huevos —volvió a ordenar, ella solo siguió sus indicaciones.

Gracias al cielo sabio distinguir entre el azúcar y la sal. Batió los huevos, eso no resulto problema, ya lo había hecho antes. Aunque debía admitir que los huevos jamás le quedaban apetecibles, ni los revueltos, ni fritos, ni de ninguna manera.

—Gracias —respondió Soul en cuanto le dio su mezcla —. Ya revolví los otros ingredientes secos, ahora solo faltan los húmedos. Tu mézclalos, yo iré a ver si la temperatura del horno es la correcta —dio media vuelta y se encaminó a una estufa —. Ah, y agrégale un toque de levadura, solo un poco, ¿entendido?

La petición sonó más a una orden, Maka asintió enérgicamente. Parecía un soldado acatando órdenes de su general, aunque a su caso aplicaría mas el hecho de que se trataba de un _pinche_ recibiendo ordenes del chef.

Hizo lo que Soul "pidió", pero había un pequeño detalle, ¿qué demonios era la levadura? Se varía tonto si le preguntaba a sus compañeras, además algunas chicas le fulminaban con la mirada debido a que les había quitado la oportunidad de tener a Soul como compañero, y otras le miraban embobadas y suspiraban a la vez. Esa opción la descartó.

Miró todos los recipientes que tenía frente a ella. Un pequeño frasco le llamó la atención. Al tomarlo se dio cuenta que solo se trataba de polvo, pero tal vez eso debía ser la levadura, y si no, ¿qué tan malo podría resultar no ponerle levadura a un pastel? Lo abrió, tomo una pizca entre sus dedos y lo agrego a la mezcla, le pareció poco. Tomo otra pizca y la vertió, y luego tomo otra y otra y otra… Al fin le pareció suficiente. Revolvió todo. En ese momento, Soul llegó.

—Ya engrasé el molde, solo vierte la mezcla, que sea uniforme —Soul si que se tomaba enserio su papel de chef. Maka hizo todo lo que le pidió.

Al parecer lo hizo bien ya que Soul no reclamó, eso la hizo sentir orgullosa.

—Voy a llevarlo al horno. Vuelvo enseguida.

Lo esperó, en esta ocasión el albino regreso más rápido. Ambos apoyaron los brazos en la mesa y suspiraron.

—Eres bastante bueno, Soul —le halagó —. Se te da bien eso de cocinar.

—Llevo bastante en el club, algo se me debía pegar —intentó excusarse, como si el ser bueno en eso fuera algo malo.

—Eres sorprendente. Ojalá fueras igual en las otras clases.

—Tú aquí eres un asco, Makoto. Enserio, das pena —Maka le propinó un codazo. Soul rió.

—No se puede ser bueno en todo. Tu solo eres bueno en cocina, supongo que eso debe ser una ventaja en tu casa.

La alegría del chico se apagó al instante.

—Supongo —respondió y la sonrisa se esfumó del rostro —. Pero no soy tan bueno.

Antes de que pudiera objetar contra ello, un grito los interrumpió.

—¡Soul, tu pastel!

El joven se giro hacia la maestra, la cual parecía aterrada y señalaba el horno. El aludido se dirigió al honro seguido de Makoto. Cuando llegaron, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. El pastel —si aun se le podía llamar así— había crecido muchísimo, apenas cabía en el horno y se salía un poco de las orillas. Soul se revolvió los cabellos alarmado.

—¡Esta vivo! —Gritó aterrada una chica.

—¡Corran! —Le secundo otra, y seguida de varia chicas más, salieron corriendo del aula.

—¡Qué asco!

—¡Es un monstruo!

Soul realmente parecía afectado.

—¿Qué sucedió, Soul? —preguntó su profesora —. Eres el mejor de la clase, esta es la primera vez que te ocurre algo así.

El joven salió de su shock y giró su rostro a Makoto, el cual solo le sonrió de forma inocente.

—Suele pasar —respondió indiferente.

—Pues no es propio de ti, _Chef Evans_…

Maka se quedó congelada, ¿por qué Soul no había dicho la verdad? Quien se había equivocado era ella no él. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

—Supongo que algún día te tendría que pasar algo así Soul. Así que tendrás que limpiar este desastre —ordenó —. Bien chicas… y chicos, la clase de hoy terminó. Pueden retirarse —una vez dijo esto, todos comenzaron a salir del aula, la maestra tampoco tardó en esfumarse.

Maka se acercó al horno y lo abrió, tomó una porción del "pastel" y la degustó. A pesar del aspecto, realmente estaba delicioso.

—Te quedo rico, Soul. Nunca había probado nada así —tocó el hombro del chico, mas este no respondió. Eso hizo que el remordimiento aumentará en Maka —. Lo siento. El error fue mío, estoy seguro, aunque no sé en qué me equivoqué con exactitud.

—Te dije que solo pusieras una pizca de levadura —reclamó algo mlesto, pero pareció calmarse casi de inmediato —. No cabe duda, eres un desastre en la cocina —dijo en tono de burla, aunque no ofendió para nada a Makoto.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Preguntó en tono serio, el albino asintió —, ¿Realmente te gusta cocinar, verdad?

Soul tardó en contestar, luego de un largo suspiro les respondió:

—Tal vez un poco, es un pequeño hobbie.

—Aja sí, solo un hobbie —repitió sarcástica —. Lo que tú digas, _Chef Evans_ —Soul la miró desconcertado —. Descuida, tu secreto _gay_ está a salvo conmigo, no se lo diré a nadie, menos a Black Star.

Soul le sonrió, no como siempre solía hacerlo, esta vez fue sincero, como solía sonreír para Kim. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, por lo que apartó la mirada bruscamente de Soul.

—Démonos prisa, yo te ayudaré a limpiar.

* * *

En cuanto terminaron de asear, salieron del salón. No era tan tarde como creían, y al no haber llegado ni Kid ni Black Star era necesario el ir a buscarlos.

—Yo voy por Kid, tu ve a buscar a Black, ¿sabes dónde está el gimnasio, no?

—Creo que sí. Ya he pasado unas veces por ahí —respondió dudosa.

—Bien, en ese caso nos reunimos en la entrada.

Soul tomó el camino de la izquierda mientras Maka tomó el de la derecha. A pesar de cualquier pronóstico, no se perdió en el camino y llego sana y salva al gimnasio. Había solo dos chicos recogiendo algunos balones, y en el centro de la cancha, un hombre robusto y moreno que parecía ser el entrenador. No había rastro de Black Star por ninguna parte.

Divisó una mata de cabellos azules salir de lo que parecían ser las duchas, ya que su cabello se encontraba húmedo y se le pegaban a la frente. Parecía que Black se dirigía a ella, pero paso de largo. Maka le miró confundida y dirigió su vista hacia donde Black había ido. El chico se había acercado a una joven alta y de cabello oscuro.

—¡Tsubaki! —Gritó eufórico.

—Hola, Black Star —le saludó ella calmada.

Maka se acercó hasta ellos, pero enfocó su vista en la persona que acompañaba a Tsubaki, la cual había permanecido todo el rato tras Tsubaki.

—Chrona, ¿Cómo estás? —Le saludó, la chica de cabello rosa dejo de ocultarse tras Tsubaki y le miró sonrojada.

—Bien, Makoto, ¿y tú? —Respondió. A Maka le alegraba que Chrona ya no tartamudeara tanto en su presencia, eso significaba que comenzaba a tenerle confianza.

—Así que tu eres Makoto-kun —comentó alegre Tsubaki —, Black Star me ha hablado mucho de ti, también Chrona-chan —el último comentario provocó que la joven de cabello rosa se sonrojara hasta las orejas —. Un placer conocerte.

Tsubaki se inclinó levemente, ese gesto agradó en sobremanera a Maka, le hacía recordar a su madre. Al juzgar por su acción y por su nombre, supuso que la joven era japonesa.

—El placer es mio —respondió Maka —, Black Star también habla mucho de ti —al decir eso, lo único que recibió fue un disimulado codazo de Black. Tuvo que contener el dolor —. No sabía que fueras amiga de Chrona, ella nunca me había hablado de ti.

—En realidad, hace poco que nos tratamos. Hace poco Chrona-chan y yo hicimos un trabajo juntos y descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común —contestó amable. Esa chica era encantadora, como una versión femenina de Kid, exceptuando el hecho de que ella no era familiar del Director ni tampoco una obsesa por la simetría.

—¿Y a que viniste al gimnasio, Tsubaki? ¿Viniste a verme? —Preguntó Black sonriente.

—No, no —Tsubaki negó con las manos mientras un tono color rosado invadía sus mejillas —. Chrona-chan y yo solo paseábamos.

Maka miró el reloj de la pared, ya era tarde, Kid y Soul debían estarlos esperando.

—Bueno, Black y yo tenemos que irnos —avisó Makoto —.Ojalá y nos volvamos a ver, Tsubaki.

—Eso espero. Adiós Makoto-kun, adiós Black Star.

—Nos vemos chicas —se despidió Black agitando la mano.

—Adiós… Makoto —Chrona levantó la vista y se despidió, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Black Star y Maka salieron del gimnasio. Caminaban tranquilamente, Maka estaba distraída hasta que Black Star le miró pícaramente. Esa mirada no le gustaba para nada.

—¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de esa chica? —cuestionó mirándola fijamente aun con ese toque sugerente en la mirada.

—¿De quién, de Chrona?

—Sí, de ella. ¿En qué forma estás relacionado con ella?

—Le ayudo a estudiar —respondió con simpleza.

—¿Solo eso? —preguntó pícaramente.

—¿Qué más esperaba? —mencionó confundida.

—Al parecer tienes una enamorada, y déjame decirte que es muy linda.

—Y veo que tú tienes a Tsubaki —contraatacó, eso hizo que Black Star apartará la mirada —. Vaya que es bonita.

—Pues nunca lo había notado.

—¿Enserio? —dijo entre risas —. Parece todo lo contrario.

—Ya, ya, dejaré de molestarte con tu novia, pero tu déjame en paz —propuso, Maka se sobresaltó.

—¡Chrona no es mi novia! —objetó enfadada —. Solo somos amigos.

—Sí, solo amigos —repitió sarcástico.

—Mejor vayamos con Kid y Soul, ya deben de estar esperándonos. Y pobre de ti que vuelvas a tocar el tema de Chrona —amenazó, Black Star solo rió.

—Lo que tú digas… Romeo.

Las carcajadas de Black cesaron de forma brusca, cayó al suelo y se comenzó a sobar la cabeza. Makoto le había incrustado un libro de forma tan violenta que casi le rebana en dos.

—Hablo enserio, Black Star —volvió a amenazarle con un libro en la mano. Su tono era sombrío y rasposo, hasta ella misma se sorprendió —, muy enserio.

El chico solo tragó saliva y siguió caminando. A pesar de parecer gay, Makoto podía llegar a ser aterrador. No lo volvería a provocar, al menos lo que restaba del día.

* * *

**Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco review? Anden, dejarlos no cuesta nada jeje, ok no. Solo háganlo si quieren **

**Tal vez este capítulo, y el anterior hayan parecido de relleno, pero todo debe darse poco a poco, y pues este va a ser un fic largo. No sabría decir que tantos capítulos tendrá, solo sé que será largo.**

**Como aclaraciones, pues, aquí se menciona que Eruka tiene acento argentino, esto se debe a que Nina Suar (el personaje que en mi novela original vendría siendo Eruka) es argentina. No podía cambiarlo, y esta vez no es debido a mi flojera, sino porque es algo que influye en la historia. Aunque por ahora no lo parezca, Eruka será bastante importante.**

**Y pues, por si tenían la duda, lo cual no creo, a Chrona si le gusta Makoto, es muy evidente ¿no?**

**A responder reviews:**

**Ren Miyamoto:** _Hi! Clarop que me siento agradecida y halagada jeje. Bueno, creo que para nadie fue sorpresa que fuera Kim, pero espero y no la odies. Si habia pensado que a Kim terminara gustandole Makoto, tal vez mas adelante ponga algo por el estilo, pero por ahora no lo creo. En este punto de la historia Soul ama a Kim y viceversa, y pues Maka/Makoto solo empieza a ser un gran amigo. Espero y te haya gustado el cap, querida (?) Nos leemos!_

**DI di 0-18: **_Bien, espero que te haya gustado, actualizaría más seguido pero mi tiempo en la PC es limitado, cuando compre una lap tal vez actualice cada semana. Nos leemos_.

**Julian y Jumbiie Hana Roth: **_Que padre que los hice reír, eso me alegra jeje. Sobre el Kid/Chrona, púes ahorita ni se conocen, pero lo pensaré seriamente jeje._

**Nanndo****: **_Awww gracias por los halagos, nunca he considerado que tengo demasiada imaginación, así que gracias. Respecto al avance del romance, va a tardar bastante, primero debe concretarse la amistad de Soul y Maka. Espero seguir viendo cometarios tuyos, nos leemos pronto._

**Kod97: **_Yo también he leído algunas historias en las que pasa lo mismo, y para empezar, creo que es complicado que un hombre se reconozca a si mismo gay, por eso quiero que realmente se justifique., Primero deben hacerse grandes amigos, luego serán algo más. Cuídate y besos._

**Maka Death**_**: **__Siempre me alegran tus reviews, son tan Kawaii! Tus versos son geniales. Cada uno de ellos tiene algo especial, aunque para ser franca, yo prefiero a Kid, Lo amo__**. **__Bien, espero que el curso de la historia te siga gustando, aun queda bastante. Y si, a Chrona le gusta Makoto, y ahí se forma el triangulo SoulxMakaxChrona, el primero que se revela. Pero abra más! Cuídate y te mando un abrazo psicológico._

**Bien, gracias a todas las personas que comentan, ponen alerta y favoritos y a los que leen sin más. Me alegran mis días jeje.**

**Ah, por cierto, quería comentarles que estoy planeando un pequeño fic de no más de 10 capítulos, este será Kid/Chrona, tal vez lo suba pronto, a ver qué tal les parece la idea. Eso sí, este fic no interferirá con este ni con "Dangerous Affair", ya que será muy corto.**

**Y recuerden, si alguien descubre la IP de tu computadora, lap, etc… estás jodido (bien, me pego la loquera de mi lado informático) Pronto me graduare como técnico en informática ¡Yupi!**

**Bien, sin más que decir, gracias.**

**Ellie…**


	6. Detesto los deportes

**Hola!**

**Bien, sé que he dejado medio abandonado este fic, pero realmente he andado bastante ocupada. La escuela absorbe, ¡Muchísimo! De hecho, ahorita debería estar estudiando. De hecho este capítulo lo terminé en los "ratitos" que me tomaba pequeños descansos mientras estudiaba. Así que no les entretengo más, vamos a lo importante, el fic.**

_**Soul Eater pertenece a **__**Atsushi Ohkubo, esto es muy aparte de la historia original, yo no gano nada con esto. De igual manera, "Ouran High School Host Club" pertenece a Bisco Hatori, solo tome prestada su idea.**_

* * *

—_¡Chrona no es mi novia! —objetó enfadada —. Solo somos amigos._

—_Sí, solo amigos —repitió sarcástico._

—_Mejor vayamos con Kid y Soul, ya deben de estar esperándonos. Y pobre de ti que vuelvas a tocar el tema de Chrona —amenazó, Black Star solo rió._

—_Lo que tú digas… Romeo._

_Las carcajadas de Black cesaron de forma brusca, cayó al suelo y se comenzó a sobar la cabeza. Makoto le había incrustado un libro de forma tan violenta que casi le rebana en dos._

—_Hablo enserio, Black Star —volvió a amenazarle con un libro en la mano. Su tono era sombrío y rasposo, hasta ella misma se sorprendió —, muy enserio._

_El chico solo tragó saliva y siguió caminando. A pesar de parecer gay, Makoto podía llegar a ser aterrador. No lo volvería a provocar, al menos lo que restaba del día._

* * *

Capítulo 6: _**Detesto**_ _**los deportes… ¿Y tendré mi primera cita?**_

* * *

Ese día, sin duda alguna, era especial. No era porque a pesar de ser otoño el día era cálido, tampoco por el hecho de que no había tareas pendientes en ninguna clase, la razón era simple: el profesor Stein no había asistido a clases. Algunos lanzaron sus libros y cuadernos al aire, inclusive se abrazaron entre ellos, poco faltaba para que todos los alumnos del salón 10-A hicieran una fiesta y nombraran ese día una fecha especial en el calendario escolar. Un día sin el psicópata de Stein era casi para declararlo como fiesta conmemorativa nacional, o al menos, catalogarlo como un festejo local.

—Oigan, ¡oigan! —Gritaba Eruka en un fallido intento de mantener el orden en la clase. Sin embargo, fue completamente ignorada.

—Yahooo, deberían agradecérmelo —el comentario de Black Star logró silenciar a todos, quienes le miraron con curiosidad. ¿Qué se suponía que debían agradecerle? —. Yo, su Dios, usé mis poderes telepáticos y logré que Stein no viniera —la mirada que le dirigían ahora estaba cargada de lástima y pena ajena.

—Sí que es idiota —murmuró Eruka con un leve tic en el ojo —. Bien, ¡oigan! —Gritó hasta quedarse sin aire, logrando finalmente captar la atención de sus compañeros.

Luego de que su grito hiciera eco en todo el lugar prosiguió.

—El profesor Stein no vino, así que de forma oficial tenemos esta clase libre —los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Eruka los miró enfadad, eso logró que todos volvieran a guardar la compostura —. Aun así tenemos que quedarnos en el salón. Estas son órdenes directas del director: ningún alumno del salón 10-A puede andar por los pasillos o en otros lugares, sino todo el grupo será sancionado. ¿Quedó claro? —Todos asintieron. Realmente Eruka podía llegar a ser intimidante si se lo proponía. Ahora recordaban el porqué fue elegida como delegada de la clase.

Aun cuanto tuvieran que permanecer en el salón, no por ello la noticia dejaba de ser agradable. Un día sin clase de física —que en realidad era de disección— era para celebrarlo.

Todos permanecieron en el salón platicando entre ellos o gastando algunas bromas. Maka intentó leer un poco pero debido al desorden le era imposible concentrarse. Prefirió unirse a la plática que Soul y Black mantenían. Los chicos parecían discutir, la chica no entendía del todo el tema, al parecer era sobre programas de televisión.

—Tú no sabes nada, Soul. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que _The Runing Death_ no es buena serie?

—No estoy diciendo que no sea buena, solo te dije que prefiero ver _Doctor Fouse_.

—Sí que eres aburrido. Ahora saldrás con que te gusta ver _Gree._

—A mí me gusta _Gree _—soltó Maka sin pensar, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de Black Star.

—Y luego dices que no eres gay, Makoto.

—¿Qué? Pero si tiene de todo, amor, drama, música.

—Y relaciones homosexuales —Maka no hizo más que rodar los ojos y suspirar ante el comentario tan desafortunado de Black.

Soul dejó de prestarles atención y se enfocó en Kid, el cual había permanecido demasiado serio —más de lo normal— durante todo el rato.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Kid? —preguntó al chico sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Que son unos idiotas —contestó de forma rápida —, y que_ CZI_ es mejor serie.

Todos rieron ante el comentario, al parecer Kid también veía televisión.

—Por cierto, Kid, necesito pedirte un favor —mencionó Soul captando la atención del nombrado.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Veras, Kim está castigada porque en la última cita que tuvimos no la lleve a tiempo a su casa.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —preguntó a la vez que acomodaba sus gafas.

—Déjame terminar. Mañana tendremos una cita, pero su madre solo le dio permiso si llevaba a alguien que la acompañara. Quiero que tú vayas conmigo para que le hagas compañía a…

—No, Soul. Sabes que yo no quiero nada con Jacqueline, y no quiero que Kim siga insistiendo.

—Por cierto, ¿quién es Jacqueline? —Cuestionó Maka a sus amigos, ya era hora de aclarar esa duda. Por primera vez Kid no le respondió, quien lo hizo fue Black.

—Es la mejor amiga de Kim… y la novia-no-oficial de rayitas.

—¡Que no me llames así! —regañó Kid, pero el chico de cabello azul no pareció inmutarse.

Black Star se reía ante la reacción de su amigo. Soul volvió a tomar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Pero ella no irá, Kid. Quien acompañara a Kim será su prima, no Jacqui.

—¿Y por qué no le pides el favor a Makoto o a Black?

—Porque Makoto siempre tiene algo que hacer por las tardes, ya sabes que él se dedica solo a estudiar, y eso es "una pérdida de tiempo para él" —respondió imitando la voz del chico, el cual al verlo solo le atinó un certero golpe con un libro.

—¿Y por qué no invitas a Black?

Soul dejó de sobarse la parte lastimada y volvió a centrar su atención en Kid.

—Porque Kim me dijo que su prima es tímida, Black la asustaría.

Eso era verdad. Lo más seguro es que Black Star comenzaría con sus delirios de grandeza y a vociferar estupideces por doquier ahuyentando a la pobre prima de Kim.

—Buen punto.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó Black.

—¿Entonces qué dices?

—Lo haré. Pero si es Jacqueline te juro que…

—No hace falta que me amenaces —le interrumpió. Una de sus típicas sonrisas de medio lado se dibujó en su rostro —. Yo jamás te mentiría, querido amigo —canturreó.

—¿Cuándo y dónde es la cita?

—Hoy en Death Buck's a las siete en punto.

—¡Siete! No puede ser a las ocho —se volvía hacer presente otro de sus delirios de simetría, en este caso, hacía el número ocho. _"hermoso y simétrico ocho"_ pensaba Kid.

—No, es a las siete. Y no insistas o te prometo que te armo una cita con Jacqueline y conociéndote no podrás rechazarla. Ser un caballero tiene sus desventajas ¿no es así? —le advirtió en cuanto vio que Kid estaba por protestar. Este solo bufó y asintió.

—Está bien, tú ganas —suspiró Kid resignado.

"_¡Maldito Soul!"_ Pensó utilizando la parte no caballerosa de su mente.

* * *

Corría. Corría hasta quedarse sin aliento por los amplios pasillos de Shibusen. Ya tenía el suficiente tiempo en la institución como para saberse de memoria el horario de clases, lo conocía y de memoria. Por eso estaba al tanto de que clase seguía, la cual no le gustaba para nada —incluso más que al club de cocina—. La clase que estaba intentando a toda costa evitar: deportes.

Una vez a la semana debían presentarse en el gimnasio ante el profesor Sid Barett, ya que era una clase obligatoria. Maka se había saltado esa clase desde que ingresó, sin embargo, la excusa de estar enferma o lastimada ya estaba demasiado gastada, por lo tanto ya no servía. El profesor ya no se la creía.

No odiaba los deportes por el hecho de ser mala en lo que actividad física refería, sino porque durante esta su secreto peligraba. Para empezar, estaba el uniforme deportivo el cual consistía en una delgada playera blanca con el escudo de Shibusen y un short azul marino. Si bien la ropa no era muy reveladora, esta dejaba al descubierto su pequeño pecho y sus femeninas piernas recién depiladas —cortesía de Liz con una muy ardiente cera. Aunque se hiciera pasar por Makoto eso no significaba que dejaría completamente de lado su feminidad—, pero eso no era lo peor. Luego, cuando las clases finalizaran, debía dirigirse a las duchas para asearse, ¿cómo demonios se iba a duchar entre tantos chicos?

Por eso ahora se encontraba corriendo sin rumbo fijo, con Black Star persiguiéndola y pisándole los talones. Sil le había encargado al joven que la llevara a clase, Black acató la orden del único profesor que era de su agrado. Black Star sí tenía muy buena condición, algo de lo que ella carecía. Terminó alcanzándola.

—Vamos, Makoto, la clase de deportes no es mala —le dijo a manera de ánimo.

Maka intentaba huir, pero el chico la tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla hasta el gimnasio.

—Suéltame, idiota —intentó zafarse pero fue en vano. El "idiota" tenía muy buen agarre, lo más seguro es que le dejaría un moretón —. Me lastimas.

—Ay, sí, te lastimó —canturreó —. De veras que eres delicado, ni te estoy agarrando fuerte.

Maka no quería ni imaginarse como era el verdadero agarre de Black. Se rindió y comenzó a seguirlo a hasta el gimnasio. No quería perder el brazo, y mucho menos a manos de Black Star. Una vez dentro, Black la soltó de inmediato, peo no tuvo tiempo de sobarse el brazo ya que el profesor se acercó hasta ella y comenzó a gritarle.

—Albarn, ni creas que de esta te salvas —le espetó furioso —. Ponte el uniforme y ven de inmediato, ¡tienes tres minutos!

Escuchó a lo lejos un "tres minutos no es simétrico" acompañado de un "no es cool huir de deportes" —seguramente cortesía de Kid y Soul, respectivamente—. Tomó el uniforme que Sid le dio y salió corriendo a cambiarse. Salió dos minutos después, pero antes de si quiera incorporarse a la clase, un balón le dio de lleno a su cara, lo que provocó que cayera de espaldas debido al impacto.

—Esa me la debías, Albarn —Maka se incorporó y comenzó a sobarse la nariz, de seguro la tenía roja. Dirigió su vista hacia el chico que le había hablado, llevándose una no muy grata sorpresa.

—Que idiota eres, Ox —intentó sonar calmada, no debía perder los estribos —, a propósito, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? No recuerdo habértelo dicho.

—Ya te has hecho de tu fama —mencionó —. Makoto Albarn, el chico nuevo que es demasiado "lindo"… como para ser un chico.

Ella chasqueó la lengua molesta, Ox seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa altanera en su rostro. Maka se acercó hasta él, quedaron solo a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Ese maldito chico de peinado extraño tenía el poder de sacarla de sus casillas.

—No vale la pena, Makoto —despegó su mirada de Ox para ahora enfocarla en Soul, quien se acercaba lentamente.

—Tú no te metas, Evans.

—Me meto porque el asunto es conmigo no con Makoto.

Si las miradas mataran, tanto Ox como Soul ya estarían muertos en ese instante. Se miraban con rabia y deseos internos de asesinar al contrario. Maka agradeció cuando Sid se interpuso entre ambos chicos.

—No quiero peleas —dijo en tono autoritario —, dejen la rivalidad para el juego, ¿entendieron?

A regañadientes asintieron. Ambos se alejaron, Soul se acercó con Kid, Black y Makoto mientras Ox se reunió con Harvar. Sid volvió a hablar.

—Bien, de seguro de han de preguntar que hacen chicos de otro grupo en su misma clase ¿cierto? Se ha propuesto promover la convivencia entre grupos, y en esta ocasión les ha tocado a ustedes convivir, grupo A y grupo C de décimo grado, para forjar lazos. Por el momento solo nos enfocaremos en los chicos —eso explicaba el porqué de la presencia de Ox y Harvar, y también el porqué no había mujeres en el gimnasio —. Ahora jugaremos —hizo una pausa, luego sacó un balón tras él —: ¡quemados!

La mayoría de los hombres incluyendo a Soul, Kid y, por supuesto, a Black Star, gritaron de emoción; ella permaneció callada. Detestaba ese juego, siempre perdía, además de que siempre lo consideró muy brusco, pero, si era brusco cuando jugaba solo con mujeres, ¡sería aun peor si lo jugaba con hombres! Sacudió su cabeza intentado sacar ese pensamiento. Tenía que jugar y superar su temor. Apretó los puños decidida, ¡no perdería en un juego de quemados otra vez! Y menos ahora que era Makoto, ¡un chico!

* * *

Sid dio el último silbatazo anunciando la finalización del juego. El grupo A había ganado, eso era bueno, lo malo era que Maka había sido eliminada —de hecho, fue la primera en serlo—. Lo único bueno que obtuvo de su derrota fue que pudo ducharse antes de que todos lo hicieran y retirarse sin ser molestada por nadie. Tal vez, haber perdido no fe tan malo.

Black dijo que debía que quedarse en Shibusen debido a que tenía que hablar con un profesor acerca de exámenes de recuperación de materias que debía desde el año escolar pasado. Kid tuvo que retirarse ya que su padre deseaba hablar con él y Soul se excusó con que debía llegar a casa temprano, mas no quiso aunar en detalles. Maka se quedó sola, aunque no sería por demasiado tiempo. Esperaría a Liz para poder volver juntas a casa.

Liz estaba rodeada de otras chicas, hablando de asuntos muy importantes acerca de una de sus compañeras. "Chismes" pensó Maka. Decidió esperarla fuera de su salón, ojalá y terminara pronto.

Se encontraba apoyada contra la pared, con las manos en el saco del uniforme —no solía quitárselo y menos en pleno otoño— mientras miraba hacia la nada. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos sobre su vida actual, sobre Makoto, Spirit y, por supuesto, su madre. Si Kami viviera, ¿qué pensaría de todo ese asunto? Tal vez le causaría gracia, recordaba que su madre tenía buen sentido del humor. Una melancólica sonrisa surcó su rostro. Suspiró cansadamente, intentando ignorar esos pensamientos ya que no podía echarse a llorar ahora, y menos en plenos pasillos de Shibusen. Si se dejaba consumir por su tristeza, terminaría llorando, y sabía que no era bien visto ver a un hombre llorar. Maldita sociedad.

—Makoto.

La voz de Chrona le regresó a la realidad. Volteó a ver a la chica la cual apartó la mirada de forma brusca. Maka le sonrió.

—Chrona, que bueno verte pero, ¿qué haces todavía en Shibusen?

—Tenía que ayudar en la biblioteca, pertenezco al club de lectura y la profesora me pidió que le ayudara —Chrona ya era capaz de hablar normalmente a su lado. Eso le agradaba, en cierta forma oírla tartamudear era un poco molesto —. ¿Y tú, por qué sigues aquí?

—Espero a alguien —respondió señalando a Liz quien seguía platicando animadamente con sus amigas.

—Ah —el tono de voz de su amiga adquirió un leve toque de desilusión. Agachó el rostro.

—La rubia más alta se llama Liz, es mi prima —no supo porque aclaró ese aspecto, pero al parecer eso logró alegrar a Chrona ya que levantó la mirada feliz. Un muy repentino cambio de humor.

—Makoto yo… yo quería pedirte algo —se animó a decir con la cara levemente roja —. Me has ayudado bastante en física y quería compensarte, tal vez podríamos… salir juntos —cuando cayó en cuanta de lo que dijo se ruborizó aún más —, como amigos.

Maka se sorprendió, Chrona estaba dejando de lado su timidez solo para poder tener un buen gesto hacia ella.

—Claro —le respondió de inmediato —, si quieres hoy…

—Hoy no puedo, ya tengo un compromiso, pero ¿Qué tal el sábado?

—Me parece bien. Entonces nos vemos en Death Buck's, como a eso de las siete.

—Puede ser a las seis. Mi madre no me deja salir luego de las siete sola, y menos con alguien a quien ella no conoce.

—Bien, en ese caso nos vemos a las seis el sábado.

—Sí. Adiós Makoto.

Maka hubiera esperado que Chrona solo agitara su mano a modo de despedida, por ello la acción de la chica le sorprendió. Le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, bastante corto y apenas perceptible. Chrona se retiró casi de inmediato y salió corriendo completamente ruborizada y con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, parecía que se le saldría del pecho.

—Lo hice —susurró para sí misma una vez que se alejó de Makoto.

Maka por inercia se llevó la mano a lugar en el que Chrona le había besado.

—Nos vamos —Liz por fin hizo acto de presencia. Al notar que Maka no le prestaba atención, chasqueó sus dedos frente a ella.

—¿Ah? Sí, sí, ya vámonos.

En definitiva, Chrona despertaba algo extraño en su interior.

* * *

_**The Runing Death, Doctor Fouse, CZI y Gree**_** son parodias de **_**The Walking Dead, Doctor House, CSI y Glee **_**respectivamente jeje. En lo personal, yo no consideró a Glee una serie gay, de hecho seguí fielmente las primeras dos temporadas y parte de la tercera, luego comenzó a fastidiarme. Solo puse el hecho de que Glee es una serie gay porque lo escuche decir a un compañero de clase. **

**Tal vez pude parecer que Black Star tiene una actitud medio homofóbica, pero no es así, mas adelante se veré el porqué.**

**Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Merezco review? Recuerden que estos animan a cualquier escritor, y bueno, yo ahorita ando necesitada de ánimo XD (maldita escuela)**

**Como sea, en este cap no responderé reviews porque ando corta de tiempo, aun así quiero agradecer a: **

_**N**__ekozombie3000__, __**K**__oko Chan Evans, __**N**__anndo, __**K**__od97, __**M**__aka Death (siempre me sonrojas), __**J**__umbiie Hana y a mi adorada esposa __**R**__en Miyamoto._

**Sus comentarios, me alegran los días, enserio, muchísimas gracias. Tambien a quienes han puesto el fic en alerta y favoritos.**

**Mi meta en este capítulo es llegar a los 40 reviews ¿se podrá?**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido, no sin antes darles un pequeño adelanto del siguiente cap: en el próximo episodio (me recordé a los anuncios de tele XD) aparecerán dos nuevos personajes, uno está relacionado estrechamente con Maka y el otro con Soul. Y bueno el cap ya tiene nombre: **

**Capítulo 7: **_**El cabello rosa de Kim y Chrona… ¿te suena el apellido Gorgon?**_** (Jumbiie, sé que te gustará)**

**Ahora sí, me despido.**

**Le mando abrazos psicológicos.**

**Ellie…**

**Escuchando Pain de Three Days Grace.**


	7. El cabello rosa de Kim y Chrona

**Hola!**

**Bien hay buenas noticias y malas noticias. ¿Qué cual diré primero?**

**La buena, hay que ser positivos. La buena noticia es que ya salí de vacaciones y podré actualizar más seguido, eso creo yo. Aunque también me pondré a trabajar, pero creo que no será tan demandante como la escuela.**

**Y ahora vayamos con la mala noticia. **

**¡PUEDEN CREER QUE EN DOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS EL MANGA DE SOUL EATER LLEGA A SU FIN!**

**Yo aun no me la creo, solo espero que sea un final digno y que no salgan con un "puño del valor II". El final del anime fue pésimo.**

**Bueno, antes de iniciar quiero dar gracias a todas aquellas lectoras que dejaron review.**

**J**_umbiie _**H**_ana_**-N**_anndo_**-t**_suki__1416_**-M**_aka_** D**_eath_**-B**_ell_** S**_tar_**-Al**_ice_**- R**_en_** M**_iyamoto_**(**_adorada esposa!_**)**

**¡llegamos a los 40 reviews!**

**Y también a los que ponen alerta, favoritos y a los que son lectores fantasma, aunque anímense a dejar review ¿si? XD**

**En fin, vayamos a lo importante, el fic.**

_**Soul Eater pertenece a **__**Atsushi Ohkubo, esto es muy aparte de la historia original, yo no gano nada con esto. De igual manera, "Ouran High School Host Club" pertenece a Bisco Hatori, solo tome prestada su idea.**_

* * *

—_Sí. Adiós Makoto._

_Maka hubiera esperado que Chrona solo agitara su mano a modo de despedida, por ello la acción de la chica le sorprendió. Le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, bastante corto y apenas perceptible. Chrona se retiró casi de inmediato y salió corriendo completamente ruborizada y con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, parecía que se le saldría del pecho._

—_Lo hice —susurró para sí misma una vez que se alejó de Makoto._

_Maka por inercia se llevó la mano a lugar en el que Chrona le había besado._

—_Nos vamos —Liz por fin hizo acto de presencia. Al notar que Maka no le prestaba atención, chasqueó sus dedos frente a ella._

—_¿Ah? Sí, sí, ya vámonos._

_En definitiva, Chrona despertaba algo extraño en su interior._

* * *

Capítulo 7: _**El cabello rosa de Kim y Chrona… ¿Te suena el apellido Gorgon?**_

* * *

Dio un largo suspiro al estar frente a esa casa que se veía obligado a llamar "hogar". Tocó el timbre, por alguna extraña razón siempre solía olvidar sus llaves, y como siempre, Ben el mayordomo le abrió la puerta y le guió hasta el salón principal. Nunca entendió por que el mayordomo hacia eso, él ya se sabía el camino de memoria. Una vez que se adentraron más en la casa, Soul dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Subió las largas escaleras para llegar al segundo piso y poder encerrarse en su habitación hasta su cita con Kim —y con Kid y la prima de su novia… era una cita muy rara—. Detestaba la atmosfera que había en ese lugar, y su cuarto era su refugio, el único lugar donde podía estar tranquilo.

Una vez dentro cerró la puerta con seguro y aventó su mochila a un punto inexacto de la habitación. No le gustaba que lo molestaran, siempre que solían requerir su presencia solo era para tonterías, y no estaba de humor para soportar a nadie. Se dejo caer en la cama; sus parpados se fueron cerrando lentamente, tenía sueño. Dormir era una buena forma de matar el tiempo en su casa, lograba desconectarlo de la realidad.

No le gustaba estar en _su hogar_. Desde que Wes se había ido a estudiar a Nueva York, había dejado de ser divertido. Sus padres jamás se encontraban y eran bastante raras las ocasiones en que coincidían, y cuando solían hacerlo, tanto su padre como su madre lo ignoraban completamente. En cierta forma intentaba entenderlos, después de todo, su madre era manager de "Eater", un grupo de rock muy popular en la actualidad. Y su padre era el vicepresidente de _Aracnophobia_ la disquera más importante del país. Bill y Ella Evans estaban tan sumergidos en el mundo de la música que no tenían tiempo para desperdiciarlo, y mucho menos en su hijo menor.

La música siempre estuvo presente en casa y durante toda su vida. Su madre siempre les inculcó a Wes y a él el amor hacia la música, por ende, desde que tenía memoria había sido inscrito a clases especiales con importantes profesores del ámbito. Wes desde el principio era un prodigio. Tocaba el violín con maestría, además de la guitarra, la flautera e inclusive la armónica. Eso lo convirtió en el hijo favorito, mientras Soul ocupó el lugar de la oveja negra de la familia Evans.

Soul tocaba el piano pero nunca estuvo del todo convencido de sus habilidades, sabía que las notas que él entonaba no eran tan espectaculares como las de su hermano. Y siempre que tocaba frente a sus padres estos solían decirle que Wes lo hacía mejor y con creces. Esa preferencia de sus padres hacia su hermano mayor desencadenó una etapa de rebeldía en Soul, etapa que aun no llegaba a su fin.

No odiaba a Wes, al contrario, era el miembro que más estimaba de su familia, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera inferior a él en todos los sentidos. Wes era el de las calificaciones altas, el educado, un chico encantador y correcto; mientras él era un alumno regular, frío, maleducado y, como su madre decía, insensible. Pero a pesar de sus diferencias, su hermano y él se llevaban bien. De hecho, si Wes siguiera allí no le incomodaría pasar tiempo en su casa.

Un par de toquidos en su puerta le hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe. Bufó molesto y se levantó de mala gana a abrir. Regañaría a quien quiera que fuese que lo hubiera molestado. Mas se quedó sin palabras al ver a la persona que había tocado.

Era como mirarse en el espejo, solo que su reflejo era un poco más alto y unos años mayor que él.

—¿Te quedaras ahí parado sin saludarme, hermano?

—¿Wes? ¿Pero cómo? —No podía creer que su hermano estuviese ahí parado frente a él.

Era como si lo hubiese invocado con su mente.

—Primero salúdame.

No espero un momento más y lo abrazó. Era gratificante volver a tener a Wes cerca, le reconfortaba su presencia, hacia su estadía más relajante. Cuando se separaron, se hizo a un lado permitiéndole la entrada a su hermano.

—Ahora sí respóndeme, ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó. Volvió a echarse a la cama.

—Pedí libres unos días en la universidad. Le había prometido a nuestros padres venir para esta fecha —Wes tomo asiento en un sillón a pocos metros de su hermano.

—¿Cuál fecha?

—Sí que tienes mala memoria, Soul. ¿No sabes lo que se festeja este sábado? —Lo meditó unos segundos, luego negó con la cabeza. Wes rodó los ojos —: Es el aniversario de nuestros padres.

—¿Enserio? No lo recordaba. Pero aun así no me parece suficiente motivo como para que hayas venido.

—No lo sería si ellos no fueran a hacer una fiesta en conmemoración por la fecha. ¿No te lo dijeron?

Era más que obvio que no lo habían hecho. No necesitaba tener memoria fotográfica como Kid para recordar ese hecho tan importante.

—Tal vez lo mencionaron, pero lo olvide —mintió.

—Bueno, la fiesta será en grande y me pidieron que tocara su canción.

—Ah, vaya. De cualquier modo siempre te piden todo a ti —aunque no le sorprendía el hecho de que otra vez lo hubieran hecho a un lado, no pudo evitar deprimirse. Wes se levantó de su asiento, tomo un cojín de la cama y se lo estampó en la cabeza a Soul.

—Oye, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —Reprochó molesto.

—No te pongas así que todavía no termino —Wes también parecía intranquilo, pero a diferencia de él, su hermano sabía guardar un poco más la compostura —. Quiero que tú me acompañes en la interpretación, esa canción necesita de un piano, tu piano.

Wes intentó animarlo. Siempre estuvo consciente de que sus padres menospreciaban demasiado a Soul y lo reprimían en todos los sentidos. Quería alegrarlo y aumentar un poco su delicada autoestima.

—Lo arruinaré, Wes. —ahí estaba otra vez esa actitud pesimista característica del menor. Aunque quisiese aparentar seguridad, nunca confiaba en sí mismo,

—No Soul, no lo vas a arruinar. Eres grandioso. Te aseguro que ese es el mejor regalo que podríamos hacerle a nuestros padres.

—Aun no estoy seguro… yo…

—Hazlo por mí entonces. Me gustaría tocar contigo.

—Yo… —ya no podía negarse, de cualquier forma le era más atractiva la idea de hacerlo por ayudar a Wes que como regalo para sus padres.

—¿Entonces qué dices? —Rectificó su pregunta. Soul solo suspiró.

—Está bien, pero que quede claro que lo hago porque yo quiero, no lo hago por ti ni por mis padres, lo hago por mí.

—Claro, lo que tú digas, hermanito —Wes le abrazó en forma empalagosa, mientras Soul solo intentaba quitárselo de encima. Odiaba cuando su hermano tomaba esa actitud.

—Por cierto, Wes —el aludido lo soltó al notar el leve tono de seriedad en la voz del otro — ¿Qué canción vamos a tocar?

El albino mayor se golpeó la cara con la mano. Tomó otro cojín y volvió a pegarle a su hermano.

—Si que eres despistado —le recrimino a lo que Soul comenzó a reír, adoraba sacar de sus casillas a Wes —Tocaremos _Fly me to the moon_. ¡¿Cómo es posible que no te sepas la canción de nuestros padres?!

* * *

Death Buck´s era el lugar de moda en los adolescentes y jóvenes en Death City. El ambiente era relajado y casual, ideal para personas que solo deseaban pasar un buen rato entre amigos. Y además, los uniformes de las meseras eran un deleite para la clientela masculina.

Kim dio un sorbo a su limonada que había pedido con anterioridad. Revolvió un poco el líquido con la pajilla y enfoco su vista en su prima, la cual jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

—Chrona, relájate. El amigo que Soul invitó te caerá bien.

La joven solo bajó la mirada.

—No soy buena conociendo gente, no se lidiar con eso —mencionó en un susurro —. ¿Y si no le agrado? ¿Y si me pongo nerviosa?

—Más nerviosa de lo que ya estas no puedes —masculló Kim entre risas —. Además, Kid es un gran chico. En una de esas él y tú podrían llegar a conocerse _más a fondo_ —agregó lo último en un tono de vos sugerente.

Chrona se sonrojó intensamente para luego negar con la cabeza.

—No, no, no —negó repetidas veces con la cabeza —, no sabría que hacer Kim. Además yo no podría fijarme en nadie —Chrona suspiró y sus ojos denotaron cierta ilusión —. Hace poco conocí a un chico…

—¡Conociste a un chico! —le interrumpió con un grito — ¿Cuándo, cómo, dónde? ¿Quién es, lo conozco?

—Entró hace poco a Shibusen. Se llama Makoto Albarn —respondió a la vez que sus mejillas se teñían de un leve color rosado.

—Ah, sí sé quién es. También es un gran amigo de Soul. De haber sabido le abría pedido a Soul que lo invitara a él en vez de a Kid.

—Makoto es un gran chico, me ayuda a estudiar y me siento cómoda a su lado.

—Estás enamorada, Chrona —canturreó su prima —. Yo me sentía igual cuando conocí a Soul. Ojalá y en un futuro logres algo con Makoto. Podríamos tener citas dobles, ¿no crees?

En el rostro de Chrona se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

Kim despegó su vista de Chrona y la enfocó en la entrada del local. Soul acababa de llegar y a su lado se encontraba Kid. Ambos se acercaron a la mesa donde ellas se encontraban. Kim al ver al albino sonrió ampliamente y se levantó a saludarlo con un fugaz beso en los labios, luego saludo a Kid con un gesto con la cabeza. Luego de saludarse los tres se encaminaron a la mesa.

—Soul, Kid, ella es mi prima Chrona Makenshi. Chrona él es mi novio Soul —dijo Kim señalando al albino. La chica se levantó de su lugar y lo saludó con un tímido apretón de manos —. Y él es…

—¡Pero qué barbaridad! —Gritó el chico de cabello negro llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Soul le miró desconcertado. El joven tenía un tic en el ojo y miraba fijamente a Chrona, la cual se sonrojó notoriamente, nunca había mantenido contacto visual con un chico por tanto tiempo. Kid se acercó hasta ella, y sin pudor alguno, la tomo de la cintura para acercarla más a él y comenzar a abotonarle el suéter de forma correcta. Cuando ya hubo terminado, le sacudió la prenda para eliminar las pelusas que tenia, y aunque él no parecía muy consciente de lo que hacía, también estaba acariciándole los pechos.

Chrona estaba paralizada y su rostro ardía a más no poder. El chico volvió a hacerla más a él, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, y lo último que hizo fue tomar un mechón de cabello rosado y colocarlo detrás de la oreja de ella. Sonrió satisfecho y la alejó de él.

—Ahora luces más simétrica.

Soul se golpeó la frente. "Tal vez hubiera sido mejor invitar a Makoto, ¡o incluso a Black!" pensó. Pidió disculpas a Kim con la mirada. El albino tomó del brazo a su amigo y de un jalón lo alejó de la tímida chica.

—Chrona, él es Death the Kid, el chico del que te hablé —lo presentó Kim apenada.

* * *

Desde hace algunos días, Maka le había prometido a su padre comer junto a él. La fecha venían posponiéndola demasiado, pero su padre logró hacerse un pequeño hueco en su trabajo solo para poder verla. El gesto enterneció a la chica, por ello ahora se encontraba de camino a su verdadera casa.

Maka mentiría si dijese que no extrañaba a su padre; a pesar de su carácter sobreprotector y empalagoso, ella lo adoraba. Y sumado a eso, tenía bastante tiempo sin verlo, prácticamente desde que se mudó a la residencia Thompson. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Abrió la puerta de su casa. A primera estancia todo se encontraba tal y como lo dejó la última vez; los muebles no habían cambiado de posición, las cortinas seguían siendo las mismas con estampados floreados, e inclusive aun estaban algunas telarañas en las esquinas. En cuanto puso un pie en el lugar, su padre se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza.

—Maka, Makita, Maka, ¡te extrañé tanto!

—Papá… suéltame, no respiro. Con un simple abrazó está bien —espetó ligeramente molesta.

—¿Cómo quieres que no te abrace? No te he visto durante meses, debo compensarte mi amor.

—Tampoco exageres. Han sido semanas, no meses —se soltó del agarre de su padre, al parecer el jamás cambiaría.

Luego de la calurosa bienvenida que su progenitor le otorgó, se detuvo a analizar con más detenimiento la casa. Notando un pequeño, minúsculo detalle, que logró alterarla de inmediato.

—¡¿Qué hace este abrigo aquí, Spirit!? —gritó completamente enfadada a la vez que señalaba la prenda morada colgada en el perchero.

—Maka, dime papá… pa-pá.

—No te hagas el gracioso, ¿dime qué hace esto aquí? —No pensaba con claridad, aunque en cierta forma no le sorprendía. Era más que obvio que su padre aprovecharía su ausencia para poder meter alguna mujer en casa.

—Makita, escu…

—¡Nada de Makita! No puedo creer que…

—Maka, ¿cómo estás? —le saludó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

La aludida se giró para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de una mujer, pero no era cualquiera, se trataba nada más y nada menos que…

—¡Blair! —gritó al verla y corrió a abrazarla.

—El abrigo es mío Maka, tu papá no ha hecho nada malo.

Al escuchar aquello se sintió como una verdadera tonta. No solo había armado un escándalo por nada sino que también le había recriminado a su padre algo que no había hecho… aun. Además, Blair era de la única mujer de la que jamás podría desconfiar.

Blair Kedward era gran amiga de Spirit, y también lo fue de Kami. Blair era una especie de tía para Maka, y ejerció un pequeño rol maternal luego de la muerte de su madre, adorándola como si fuese su verdadera hija. Blair era divorciada, su ex-marido la maltrataba debido a que sus constantes celos le hacían creer que ella le era infiel; Kami la sacó de ese infierno, convirtiéndose en su abogada y brindándole su apoyo moral. Aquella relación abogado-cliente pronto se transformó en una solida amistad.

—Cuéntame Maka, ¿cómo te ha ido? —preguntó Blair. Todos tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala.

—Bien, muy bien. Shibusen es excelente —respondió nerviosa.

—¡Qué bien! —Gritó la mujer de forma infantil — ¿Y ya hiciste amigos?

—S-sí —dudó un poco al contestar, pero de cualquier forma Soul, Kid Black y Chrona debían contar como amigos.

—Y… ¿no tienes algún pretendiente? —sugirió pícaramente.

Maka se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Negó con la cabeza repetidas ocasiones.

—No, ¿cómo crees? No tengo tiempo para eso.

—Pero Maka eres tan bonita, incluso con ese look sigues siendo linda.

—Maka tiene razón, Blair, ella no tiene tiempo para cosas como esa —mencionó incómodo Spirit uniéndose a la conversación.

—¿De qué hablas? Ya tiene dieciséis años, está en edad de merecer —dijo a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo a la chica.

—¡Estás loca Blair! ¡Mi Makita aun es una niña!

La chica enfocó su vista en esos dos. La amistad entre su padre y Blair era tan fuerte y duradera que hablaban con tal naturalidad que parecían hermanos… o una pareja, aunque la última opción jamás sucedería. Blair era una mujer guapísima en todos los sentidos, pero Spirit parecía inmune a esos encantos, era a la única mujer a la cual tomaba enserio y respetaba en sobremanera, quizá porque fue gran amiga de Kami en vida. Y aunque a Maka le parecía atractiva la idea de verlos casados, sabía que no sucedería.

—Dejemos el tema de lado y vayamos a comer —sugirió Blair. Se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a la cocina —. ¡Preparé curry! Tu comida favorita Maka. Quería sorprenderte.

—Yo la ayudé —agregó su padre.

—Tú solo compraste los ingredientes. Yo hice todo, no me robes el crédito.

Maka sonrió, agradeciendo el hecho de estar en casa nuevamente. Estar al lado de Liz, Patty y sus tíos era agradable pero solo había un lugar al que podía llamar hogar, y ese lugar era la residencia Albarn.

* * *

—No sabía que tuvieras una prima, Kim.

Kid rompió el silencio. Ahora ya había regresado a su faceta de chico encantador, serio y caballeroso, eso desconcertó a Chrona. El chico que ahora tenía a un lado de ella no parecía ser el mismo psicópata de hacia unos minutos.

—A Soul creo que le había hablado un par de veces de ella —dio un sorbo a su limonada y enfoco su vista en Chrona —. Nuestras madres son hermanas. Aunque siempre nos han dicho que Chrona y yo nos parecemos más a nuestra abuela.

Soul las observó con atención. En cierta forma se daban cierto aire, aunque el cabello de Chrona era de un color más bajo, y además, Kim tenía un cuerpo más exuberante.

—¿Dónde estudias? —preguntó de pronto el albino a Chrona, la chica se sobresaltó.

—E-en Shibusen —respondió —. Estoy en el grupo 10-B.

—¿Estás con Tsubaki y Kilik, no? —Chrona asintió —. A lo que veo no hablas mucho…

Kim le propinó un disimulado codazo en las costillas. Soul se percató del error que había cometido, estaba haciendo sentir incómoda a la chica.

—Descuida, no me molesta, solo que… pues…

Su novia rodó los ojos y lo tomó del brazo. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos.

—Cariño, recuerda que prometiste que daríamos un paseo —mencionó con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro —. Además no quiero que hagas sentir mal a Chrona —lo último se lo susurró cerca del oído en un tono que logro ponerle los pelos de punta —. Tú pagas Soul.

—¡Oye! —Antes de que pudiese oponerse, Kim ya lo estaba jalando del brazo directo a la salida. Soul solo pudo arrojarle algunos dólares a Kid los cuales cayeron sobre la mesa —. Nos vemos Kid. Fue un placer Chrona…

Luego de ello la pareja salió de la cafetería dejando solos a los otros. Kid miró de reojo a Chrona, lucía muy nerviosa, inclusive temblaba un poco y mantenía la cabeza gacha. En cierta forma le parecía tierna. El chico se acomodó los lentes y dirigió su vista hacia la chica.

—Disculpa mi actitud de hace algunos minutos —intentó remediar su error. Chrona levantó la mirada pero sin dirigirla a él.

—N-no importa —susurró apenada.

—No seas tan tímida. Nadie saldrá corriendo si le hablas, al menos yo no lo haré —intentó tomarla de la mano para infundirle confianza pero ella la retiró de inmediato, quizá había sido muy atrevido.

—Gracias, Death the Kid —por primera vez en todo el rato, Chrona sonrió. Y aparte se veía un poco más relajada.

—No seas tan formal, llámame Kid —ella asintió —. De cualquier forma, tenemos la misma edad.

—Eso es cierto. ¿Entonces tú también vas a Shibusen?

—Estoy en el salón 10-A. Pero, ¿tú no sabes quién soy? —Preguntó desconcertado.

—Eres el amigo del novio de Kim ¿no? —Kid se sorprendió. Chrona era la primera persona que no lo identificaba por su apellido.

—Yo soy el hijo del director.

Chrona se atragantó con el jugo de naranja que tomaba en esos momentos.

—¡Enserio! Discúlpame, yo… yo no sabía. Sabía que el hijo del director estudiaba también en Shibusen, pero no sabía que eras tú. ¡Lo siento!

—No importa, al contrario. Olvidemos eso —le restó importancia al asunto, Chrona dejó de pedir disculpas y volvió a centrar toda su atención en él —. Cuéntame sobre ti, ¿cómo es tu familia?

—No hay mucho que decir, soy hija única. Mi padre es científico, pero trabaja en Washington y solo lo veo en vacaciones. Mi madre es doctora. Y mi familia tampoco es muy extensa, solo la conforman mis tías Shaula y Aracne, y Kim. ¿Qué hay de la tuya, K-Kid?

—Bueno… mis padres fueron hijos únicos, yo no tengo tíos. Pero tengo tres hermanos, dos hermanos y una hermana.

—¿También estudian en Shibusen? —Kid negó con la cabeza.

—Estudiaron pero hace años se graduaron, ellos son mayores que yo. Mi hermano más cercano es mayor que yo diez años, y mi hermana ya está casada.

—¿Cómo?

—Soy lo que comúnmente se conoce como "el accidente" —respondió Kid relajado, como si fuese un comentario casual —. Aunque mi padre prefiera llamarme "maravillosa sorpresa".

—¿Y tu mamá?

—Murió hace años.

Una melancólica sonrisa se dibujó en l rostro del joven, Chrona se sintió estúpida. Lo tomó de la mano, fue el primer impulso que tuvo, y para sorpresa de Kid, ella lo miró decidida.

—Lo siento, yo no sabía, pero… no te sientas mal. A ella no le gustaría verte así.

Kid apretó el agarre. Hacía años que no hablaba de su madre, era un tema que no le agradaba y a nadie le gustaba tocarlo. Todos evitaban hacerlo sentir mal debido a su posición, convirtiendo el tema de Scarlett, su madre, en tabú. Y quienes llegaban a hacerlo solo le ofrecían disculpas vacías. Pero algo dentro de sí le decía que ella era sincera.

—Espero que seamos grandes amigos, Chrona —propuso con una sonrisa.

Y realmente lo anhelaba.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

_****Preguntas Recurrentes****_

_**1.-¿Soul quiere a Wes?**_

_Como pudieron darse cuenta, sí. De hecho habrá yaoi incest… jajaja, ok no. Soul y Wes se quieren, pero aun así Soul siente una especie de complejo de inferioridad hacia su hermano._

_**2.- ¿Habrá KxC?**_

_Todo a su tiempo, pero este capítulo debió responder esa pregunta._

_**3.- ¿Por qué el apellido de Blair es Kedward, los nombres de los padres de Soul y Wes son Bill y Ella, y el de la madre de Kid es Scarlett?**_

_Ni en el anime ni manga se mencionan esos datos. Yo elegí que fuera Kedward debido a que ese es el apellido de la verdadera bruja de Blair (sí, la de la película, todo mundo la ha visto)._

_El nombre de Soul Evans es en honor al pianista Bill Evans, por eso creí que Bill sería el nombre adecuado para su padre, y Ella Fitzgerald fue una famosa cantante de Jazz, de ahí el nombre de la madre._

_El de la madre de Kid si corresponde a la novela original._

_**4.- ¿Kid tiene 3 hermanos?**_

_Como él lo mencionó, sí. Eso es debido a que en mi novela el personaje de Nathan Bernkastel (osea Kid) tiene tres hermanos mayores, era un dato importante que no podía cambiar. Pero estos personajes no serán OC, serán personajes de Soul Eater._

_**5.- ¿Qué tiene de malo Jacquline?**_

_Decirlo sería spoiler, pero Kid tiene sus buenas razones para rechazarla._

_**6.- ¿Cuándo habrá SoulxMakoto (Maka)?**_

_¡En el próximo capítulo ya hay acercamiento!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien, estrené sección XD.**

**Como sea, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, no saben cuánto me alegro. **

**Eeeeeeeeeen fin, nos leemos en el próximo cap:**

**Capítulo 8: **_Llévame volando a la luna… ¿Makoto?_

**Ellie…**

**Escuchando Friend or Foe de t.A.T.u.**


	8. Llévame volando a la luna

**¡Hola! **

**¿Qué tal fanfiction?**

**Sentía que este fic ya lo tenía medio abandonado, así que aquí está la continuación XD.**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews. ¡Llegamos a los 50! Wiii**

**J**umbiie** H**an**a-M**aka** D**eath**-T**CHini**-J**aufrette**-N**anndo**-R**en **M**iyamoto**(**Mi adorada esposa XD**)-N**ekozombie3000**-K**assy** S**olís**-T**suki 1416

**Sin más preámbulos, al fic.**

_**Soul Eater pertenece a **__**Atsushi Ohkubo, esto es muy aparte de la historia original, yo no gano nada con esto. De igual manera, "Ouran High School Host Club" pertenece a Bisco Hatori, solo tome prestada su idea.**_

* * *

—_Soy lo que comúnmente se conoce como "el accidente" —respondió Kid relajado, como si fuese un comentario casual —. Aunque mi padre prefiera llamarme "maravillosa sorpresa"._

—_¿Y tu mamá? _

—_Murió hace años._

_Una melancólica sonrisa se dibujó en l rostro del joven, Chrona se sintió estúpida. Lo tomó de la mano, fue el primer impulso que tuvo, y para sorpresa de Kid, ella lo miró decidida._

—_Lo siento, yo no sabía, pero… no te sientas mal. A ella no le gustaría verte así._

_Kid apretó el agarre. Hacía años que no hablaba de su madre, era un tema que no le agradaba y a nadie le gustaba tocarlo. Todos evitaban hacerlo sentir mal debido a su posición, convirtiendo el tema de Scarlett, su madre, en tabú. Y quienes llegaban a hacerlo solo le ofrecían disculpas vacías. Pero algo dentro de sí le decía que ella era sincera._

—_Espero que seamos grandes amigos, Chrona —propuso con una sonrisa._

_Y realmente lo anhelaba. _

—_Por supuesto._

* * *

Capítulo 8: _**Llévame volando a la luna… ¿Makoto?**_

* * *

Black Star bostezó por enésima vez, el día no podía ser más aburrido. Para empezar, la primera clase del día había sido con el psicópata de Stein, luego de aquella tortura comenzó una peor con "Sleepy" _Mjölnir_, y por si no fuera poco, les habían seguido varias clases igual de tediosas. Ahora todo el grupo se encontraba esperando a que la señora Lidner —la profesora de matemáticas— llegase de una maldita vez y así ponerle fin al odioso día de escuela.

—No entiendo, lo más seguro es que Lidner ya no venga, ¿entonces por qué no nos dejan ir? —Exclamó Black al aire y, por my extraño que pareciera, todos le dieron la razón.

—Eruka ya fue a preguntar qué pasa, supongo que no ha de tardar.

Y como si Soul la hubiese invocado, la susodicha entró por la puerta con un sobre en mano. Todos le miraron curiosos, y Eruka se plantó frente a todos.

—Tengo malas noticias… o buenas —lo último lo dijo en un susurro pero todos lograron escucharlo fácilmente —, en fin. La maestra Lidner ya no nos dará clases, y antes de que comiencen con su escándalo, déjenme terminar. La maestra paso a mejor vida.

—¿Murió? —mencionó otro chico incrédulo.

—No. Solo recibió una herencia de quien-sabe-que-pariente-lejano y se fue a viajar por el mundo.

—¿Y cuando fue eso? —Preguntó una de las chicas que se sentaban al frente.

—Apenas hace unos días, según tengo entendido. Incluso nos dejó una carta de despedida. Permítanme leerla —Eruka abrió el sobre que tenía en las manos y estirajó una hoja. Comenzó a leer —. _"Querido grupo "A". Para cuando lean esto yo ya me abre ido lejos de ustedes, por eso quiero que sepan que conocerlos fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida_ —leyó incrédula —. _Los odio, los odio a todos, en especial a Black Star. Deseo que todos terminen trabajando en una Death Donald's y que se vayan mucho a la…"_ —Eruka volvió a doblar la hoja y la guardó de nueva cuenta en el sobre. Su cara estaba roja y se veía claramente perturbada —. Lo último no es importante.

—No sabía que Lidner me odiara tanto —se dijo a si mismo Black.

—La has dejado en ridículo infinidad de veces, hiciste que terminara con su prometido, incendiaste su casa, mataste a su pez dorado… —respondió Soul, usando cada uno de sus dedos para enumerar todos aquellos sucesos —. Bueno, y esos son de los que me acuerdo.

—Pero todos fueron accidentes, al menos lo del pez.

Maka no quiso aunar demasiado en el tema, suficiente tenía con saber que su amigo era un delincuente en potencia.

—Como sea, Lidner ya no nos dará clases —continuó Eruka una vez recuperada del shock —, pero ya tenemos maestra sustituta. No debe tardar en llegar.

En cuanto la delegada terminó de hablar, la puerta se abrió de forma brusca dejando ver la silueta de una mujer delgada, de cabello corto y oscuro, además usaba gafas. Se notaba a leguas que era una persona de carácter fuerte y bastante estricta.

—Buenas tardes, clase —comenzó la recién llegada a la vez que acomodaba sus lentes —. Mi nombre es Yumi Azusa y seré su nueva profesora de matemáticas.

Todos tragaron saliva. Con solo hablarles logró infundirles temor.

—Antes de comenzar necesito saber cómo están sus conocimientos. Haremos una pequeña actividad para ello, y también me servirá para aprenderme sus nombres —la profesora pasó la mirada por cada uno, escogiendo a su posible victima. Su vista al fin se detuvo —. ¡Tu! El de cabello azul y facha de delincuente, ¿cómo te llamas?

El aludido se levantó de un salto.

—Black Star.

—Star, ¿eh? Dime, ¿Cuál es el teorema de Pitágoras?

La mente de Black se quedó en blanco, y para empeorar todo, la penetrante mirada de Azusa no le ayudaba demasiado a concentrarse.

—Y-yo… no sé —Respondió —. Pero no me hace falta saber eso, un ser tan _big_ como yo…

—Silencio. Un punto menos, Star —despegó su vista de Black, pronto localizó a su siguiente víctima —. Tú, el chico rubio que está a un lado del albino, ¿tu nombre es…?

La sangre de Maka se heló. Era obvio que se trataba de ella, no había otro chico rubio al lado de Soul, peor suerte no podía tener. Respiró hondo y se levantó de su asiento.

—Makoto Albarn —intentó responder lo más tranquila que pudo, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

Azusa le miró por varios segundos analizándole detenidamente, negó levemente con la cabeza y continuó.

—¿Quién es el padre del álgebra?

—_Diofanto de Alejandria_.

—Correcto, Albarn. El siguiente, tú…

Y así siguieron por todo lo que restaba de la clase que, sin duda alguna, se convirtió en un verdadero infierno. Luego de terminar su pequeña actividad, Azusa les miró a todos de forma recriminatoria.

—Es increíble que solo Death, Albarn y Frog hayan contestado correctamente. Les dejaré un trabajo para que puedan reforzar sus conocimientos —de su maletín sacó una carpeta y comenzó a repartir las hojas entre todos —. Deben contestar correctamente cada uno de los 100 ejercicios, y de manera individual —remarcó al notar que comenzaban a formarse grupitos.

—¡100! —gritó todo el salón a la vez.

—Tienen todo el fin de semana, que se diviertan. Nos vemos el lunes —dicho lo último tomo su maletín y salió del aula.

Maka tomó la hoja, no se veían tan complicados, esa misma tarde podría resolverlos todos y tener su fin de semana libre.

—_Esa piba es una boluda_ —gritó Eruka de forma desesperada.

—¿Qué dijiste Eruka ? —Black la miró extrañado. (1)

—Olvídalo, como sea, esta maestra será un dolor de cabeza.

—Estoy de acuerdo —secundó Kid —, incluso a mí me ha intimidado un poco.

—Y lo peor es que es maestra de matemáticas, la clase menos cool de todas. Prefiero Física con Stein o Historia con Marie.

—Lástima, no hay nada que hacer —Eruka tomó su mochila —. Nos vemos chicos, hay una reunión de delegados y ya voy un poco retrasada.

—Adiós Eruka —se despidieron todos a la vez. La delegada sonrió y salió del salón.

Pronto los demás chicos le imitaron. Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, se encontraron con una grata sorpresa, al menos para Black Star.

—¿Tsubaki, que haces aquí?

—Hola a todos —saludó la chica con su habitual sonrisa —. Black Star, vine a pedirte mi cuaderno de matemáticas. No te lo pediría si no fuese necesario, pero la nueva maestra nos dejo varios ejercicios y quiero repasar mis apuntes.

—¿Azusa también es su nueva profesora? —Cuestionó Kid mirando a Tsubaki, esta asintió.

—Sí, y nos dejo contestar una hoja con 75 ejercicios para el lunes. Lo bueno es que nos dejo estar en parejas. Yo lo haré con Chrona-chan.

Kid abrió un poco más los ojos al escuchar ese nombre, pero al parecer nadie fue lo suficientemente perceptivo como para notarlo. Maka miró a Tsubaki y preguntó:

—¿Y ella donde está?

—Mencionó algo de que debía llegar temprano a su casa, así que ya se fue. Pero te manda saludos Makoto-kun.

—Espera Tsubaki —interrumpió Black Star ganándose la atención de todos —. ¿Por qué a ustedes solo les dejo 75 y en parejas, y a nosotros nos puso 100 y de forma individual?

—Supongo que le caímos bien.

—Maldita Azusa —gruñó Black.

—Yo que tu cuidaría mi vocabulario, Azusa castigó a un chico de mi salón por maldecirla —le dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Todos miraron a la recién llegada.

—Liz, ¿qué haces aquí? —Maka preguntó acercándose a ella, Liz se cruzó de brazos.

—Recuerda que te iba a ayudar en tu cita —le susurró. Maka asintió, recordando que había pedido concejos a Liz para la cita que tendría al día siguiente con Chrona.

Maka se alejó un poco de ella y carraspeó un poco.

—Ah, por cierto chicos, ella es mi prima Liz —la presentó, según tenía entendido solo Kid la conocía.

—Sí, es la ex de rayitas.

—¡Que no me llames así mono asimétrico!

—Yo no tenía el placer, un gusto Liz-san. Soy Nakatsukasa Tsubaki.

—Lo mismo digo —mencionó una sonriente Liz a la vez que Tsubaki le hacia una pequeña reverencia —. Por cierto ¿Soul? —Señalo al albino, aun no muy segura si él era la persona que buscaba, este asintió — Aprovechando que venía para acá, Kim me pidió que te dijera que no la esperaras. Azusa nos dejo 75 ejercicios y, como son en parejas, va a esperar a Jacqueline para hacer el trabajo juntas. Y Jacqueline está en una reunión o algo así.

—¡Por que a ustedes solo les dejó 75 y en parejas! —Volvió a quejarse Black, pero esta vez todos le ignoraron.

—Ah, la junta de delegados, ¿no? Eruka también fue —mencionó Makoto.

—y Ragnarok-kun también —agregó Tsubaki.

—¡¿Ragnarok es el delegado del grupo "B"?!

Tsubaki asintió. Ninguno podía creer semejante barbaridad. Pobres chicos del salón "B", Ragnarok debía hacerlos sufrir mucho.

—Como sea, nos vamos, Makoto? —Preguntó Liz, "él aludido" asintió.

Todos se despidieron. Una vez que Liz y Maka estuvieron solas, la más alta le susurró al oído.

—Te preparare para que seas todo un galán, Ma-ko-to.

* * *

Liz sostenía en cada una de sus manos dos camisas, las cuales analizaba con detenimiento. A su alrededor había un sinfín de pantalones, chaquetas y demás camisas regados, al igual que varios pares de zapatos. Maka miraba todo con aburrimiento, jamás entendió —ni entendería— el porqué de la obsesión de Liz con la ropa.

—Yo creo que la verde te quedaría bien —musitó Liz, a la vez que alzaba la camisa —. Hace juego con tus ojos.

Maka suspiró. A ella le daba igual si la camisa combinaba o no con sus ojos, o con lo que fuera, pero para su prima, eso era un detalle de suma importancia, casi de vida o muerte. Maldijo mentalmente el momento en que pidió ayuda a Liz.

—Mira, te pones la camisa verde, los jeans azules y la chamarra que te compre. Lucirás guapísimo _primo_, y te aseguro que la enamoras.

La mayor comenzó a reír mientras Maka solo se ruborizaba levemente. No tenía ganas de discutir, además otro tema le rondaba por la cabeza.

—¿Tu eres amiga de Kim? Digo, después de todo están en el mismo salón, ¿verdad?

Liz dejo de reír e intentó contestar lo más seria que pudo.

—Somos amigas, pero tampoco muy cercanas.

—¿Y desde cuando es novia de Soul?

—Déjame ver… —Liz colocó un dedo en el mentón en un gesto pensativo — creo que desde hace más de un año, más o menos.

—¿Y ella lo quiere? —No sabía si esa pregunta era adecuada de hacer, pero necesitaba saber la respuesta.

—A lo que veo sí. ¿Sabes? Antes Kim era una sangrona y presumida de lo peor, pero desde que anda con Soul cambio radicalmente. El amor hace maravillas —canturreó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Por alguna razón, escuchar eso no le agradó del todo.

—Ah, y dime, ¿qué hay de Jacqueline? Ella también es amiga de Kim ¿no? —En realidad ese asunto no le era tan inquietante, pero necesitaba zanjar el tema de Soul y Kim antes de que Liz la notase demasiado interesada. Pero por dentro, todo lo que tenía que ver con Soul y su novia le carcomía la curiosidad.

—Es una chica bastante agradable aunque es más seria, ¿por qué preguntas por ella?

—Black y Soul siempre molestan a Kid con ella, y él siempre la rechaza. Por eso quería saber si tú sabias algo al respecto, después de todo eres la ex de Kid.

—Lo mío con Kid no fue muy serio, Maka. Él tampoco me llegó a mencionar algo de ella.

—Supongo que me quedaré con la duda.

—Supones bien, ahora dime, ¿qué te parece este conjunto que te preparé para tu cita?

Maka giró su rostro hacia donde Liz le señalaba, no le desagrado del todo, sonrió y asintió.

—Me gusta, creo que es lo que usaré.

—solo dices "me gusta", por favor, es excelente. ¿Qué harías sin mí, Ma-ko-to?

* * *

Era sábado, pero al contrario de la mayoría de las personas, las cuales deberían estar en cama, el matrimonio Evans se encontraba ajustando cada uno de los detalles para la fiesta que ofrecerían. La señora Evans se encargaba de vigilar a los cocineros, mientras su esposo estaba al pendiente de que se acomodaran las mesas y sillas en el lugar adecuado. Todo debía ser perfecto, digno del apellido Evans.

Mientras tanto, Soul y Wes estaban en la sala de música, ensayando la canción que tocarían por la noche. Wes, de vez en cuando, debía volver a inyectarle ánimos a su hermano, Soul se desanimaba con facilidad y aunque solo tocase una nota mal, era suficiente para hundir su confianza.

Las horas pasaban demasiado rápido, demasiado para el gusto del menor de los Evans. Casi sin que se diese cuenta, su casa comenzó a llenarse de gente extraña, sofocando el ambiente del lugar. Salió a tomar un respiro al balcón, los nervios comenzaban a aflorar rápidamente.

En ese instante, alguien le tomó por el hombro, sobresaltándolo.

—No me asustes así, Wes —sus palabras delataban su nerviosismo. Algo fácil de notar para Wes.

—Tranquilo, lo haremos bien.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros —le interrumpió —. Lo harás bien, y te aseguro que luego de la presentación todos aplaudirán hasta que se les hinchen las manos.

Wes le acomodó un poco la corbata negra de su hermano, Soul nunca aprendió a hacer el nudo correctamente. El menor intentó sonreír de medio lado como siempre lo hacía, aunque solo consiguió esbozar una mueca nerviosa.

—Lo haremos bien, Wes —dijo, intentando que esas palabras también le convencieran a sí mismo.

* * *

Maka nunca hubiese creído que pasar la tarde al lado de Chrona fuese tan divertido. Desde que ambas habían llegado a Death's Bucks no habían parado de hablar. Sus temas eran varios, desde la escuela, pasando por los gustos musicales e incluso terminaron hablando sobre política, eso tema fue bastante extraño.

Así Maka descubrió que Chrona adoraba la poesía, que su animal preferido era el conejo y su platillo favorito era la pasta.

—No puedo creer que te paso eso, Makoto—habló entre risas Chrona, intentando recuperar el aire.

—Enserio, por eso nunca debes molestar a un _chihuahua_.

Maka le había contado una vieja anécdota en la cual, por mera maldad, había estado fastidiando al perrito de su vecina. Solo que no contaba con que el animal lograra zafarse de su correa y la hubiera correteado por todo el vecindario.

—¿Tú no tienes una historia así?

—Bueno —comenzó Chrona, ligeramente avergonzada. Lo que estaba por decirle nunca lo había comentado con nadie—. Cuando tenía seis años iba a visitar a Kim a su casa. Siempre hacíamos travesuras. Recuerdo que una vez hurgamos en el guardarropa de mi tía Aracne y nos pudimos sus vestidos. Armamos un improvisado desfile de modas.

De tan solo imaginarse a Chrona en esa situación no pudo evitar carcajear. Comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas que salieron debido a la risa.

—Me gusta estar contigo… Makoto —aseguró Chrona de pronto, logrando parar la risa de su acompañante.

—A mi… también.

El estomago comenzó a revolvérsele y esa sensación aumento más cuando Chrona acercó su rostro al suyo de forma lenta, como insegura de esa acción. Gracias al cielo el celular de la chica comenzó a sonar en ese instante.

—Discúlpame —Chrona se alejó de forma brusca para contestar la llamada. Aún cuando se había alejado unos metros, podía percibir el fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de la de cabello rosa.

Maka no prestó demasiada atención a esa plática. Estaba paralizada. Si el celular no hubiera sonado, ¿se habría besado con Chrona? No, eso no podía ser posible. A pesar de que a veces las dudas la azotaban —y tomando en cuenta que jamás había tenido novio— ella ya tenía claras sus inclinaciones. Y si bien, Chrona era especial, y Kim también le parecía sumamente linda, Maka estaba segura de que las mujeres no le gustaban, no el menos no de esa forma. A ella le gustaban los hombres. Una vez se había enamorado profundamente de uno.

Y además comenzaba a sentí algo por _otro_.

En cuanto la imagen del chico albino apareció en su mente agito la cabeza, como si esta fuese a esfumarse de esa forma, mas no fue así. Tenía bien grabado el rostro del chico, el cual le parecía más atractivo cuando sonreía.

"_¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?"_ se reprochó _"Yo soy 'un chico' y él tiene novia."_

Ella no podía ver a Soul de esa manera.

—Makoto —la voz de Chrona la sacó de sus pensamientos —. Debo irme ya, mi madre me está esperando.

—Descuida, no quiero que tengas problemas con ella, a lo que veo no es muy buena contigo.

—No es eso, mi madre es muy estricta, pero no es mala. Solo que a veces no mide sus palabras.

—Entiendo. Entonces vámonos, te acompaño a casa.

Maka pidió la cuenta. A pesar de que la cita había sido de amigos, ella pagó todo por cortesía. Salieron del lugar y se encaminaron a casa de Chrona. Ninguna de las dos hablaba, no fue sino hasta que la de cabello rosa rompió el silencio.

—¿P-puedo p-pedirte un fa-favor?

Le llamó la atención que volviese a tartamudear, eso solo podía significar que el asunto era grave.

—Claro, ¿de qué trata?

—Bueno, también se lo he pedido a Tsubaki y a Kilik, como ellos también son mis… amigos —Maka la miró aun sin comprender —. ¿Podrías ir a mi casa y quedarte un rato? Mi madre quiere conocerte.

Se sorprendió ante tal petición, para ser sincera, se esperaba algo mas grave. Aun así masculló un "por supuesto" que hizo que Chrona sonriera anchamente. El camino volvió a tornarse silencioso, pero este no era incómodo.

En cierta forma, a Maka le era interesante conocer a la madre de Chrona. Según lo que la misma chica le había contado, Medusa Gorgon era una reconocida doctora. Una persona digna de respeto y admiración.

Llegaron a la casa de Chrona. La chica sacó las llaves de su bolso, abrió la puerta e invitó a Makoto a pasar. La residencia Makenshi-Gorgon era encantadora, aunque también mantenía cierto toque tétrico. Los muebles eran modernos, pero los candelabros se asemejaban a la época victoriana. El tapiz de la casa era morado. En cierta forma la casa era una combinación de la época de siglos pasados y la modernidad actual.

De lo que parecía ser la cocina salió una mujer alta, delgada y de muy buena figura. Su cabello era rubio, aunque muy oscuro y estaba atado en una curiosa trenza al frente.

—Chrona, que bueno que llegaste —mencionó la mujer y le sonrió a su hija, para luego posar sus doradas orbes en Maka —Y has traído visitas.

—Él es Makoto Albarn, el chico del que te hablé —le presentó, luego señalo a la mujer —. Ella es mi madre, Medusa Gorgon.

La presencia de esa mujer era imponente, no se explicaba cómo podía ser la madre de la tímida Chrona. La señora Medusa alzó la mano y la estrechó con la de Maka. Comenzó a analizar al chico con la mirada. Luego de una pequeña inspección sonrió amablemente.

—¿Te quedas a cenar, Makoto? Preparé pasta.

Maka volteó a ver a Chrona quien asintió nerviosa, luego volvió a enfocar sus ojos en la doctora.

—Será un placer.

* * *

Era el momento más importante de su corta de vida de dieciséis años.

Las manos comenzaban a sudarle, su respiración se volvió pesada y, por si fuera poco, comenzaba olvidar las notas de la canción. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Wes y él ya se encontraban afinando los últimos detalles de su presentación, para la cual faltaban escasos cinco minutos. Era demasiada presión para Soul, no recordaba un momento en su vida en el que hubiera estado igual de nervioso.

Debía dejar atrás sus inseguridades, dar lo mejor de sí y demostrarle a Bill Evans que él también era digno de llevar el apellido. Soul estaba consciente de que la música no era más que un desahogo para él, su sueño era otro, pero aun así, quería demostrarse así mismo que podía triunfar en ese ámbito. Porque él también era un buen músico, quizá no tan excelente como su hermano, pero era bueno.

—¿Listo, Soul? —Preguntó Wes.

Asintió.

—Andando.

Ambos se dirigieron al centro del salón donde ya se encontraban sus respectivos instrumentos. Todos los invitados enfocaron su vista en el par de hermanos. Soul estaba decidido, no fallaría, no esta vez. Wes, por su parte, se le veía relajado, para él era una presentación más.

Pero par Soul era la presentación de su vida.

Las personas les miraban expectantes, Ella Evans lo hacía de igual forma, mientras que su esposo los miraba de forma inquisitoria —al menos a su hijo menor—, pero ambos chicos ya se encontraban en su propia atmósfera, en su mundo, y ninguna de las demás personas era capaz de perturbarlos. Wes tomo el violín, Soul se sentó en el banco del piano y acarició levemente las teclas. Sonrió. Esa fue la señal para su hermano, ambos estaban listos para comenzar.

Wes comenzó con unos suaves acordes con su violín, la melodía de inmediato lo inundó. A los pocos segundos, Soul se le unió, tocando suaves notas a través de su piano. Ambas melodías se combinaron a la perfección, logrando que la tonada fascinara de inmediato a los invitados. Además lograron arrancarle una sonrisa a su madre.

—_Fly me to the moon_ —comenzó a cantar Wes en un tono de voz suave. La canción era lenta, su voz debía acompasarse a la perfección a la tonada.

Algunas parejas a su alrededor comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la canción. Algunas otros invitados cerraron los ojos, dejándose inundar por cada palabra de la hermosa canción, los estaba llevando a la luna, literalmente.

—_Fill my heart with song_ —continuó Soul, su voz era más gruesa que la de su hermano, pero a ninguna de las personas pareció incomodarle, al contrario, parecía agregarle un toque distinto a la interpretación.

Ambas voces, ambos instrumentos, ambos sonidos, se fundieron al mismo compás. Llegó el momento del solo del piano. Soul simplemente se dejo llevar, ya no pensaba en nada, cualquier pensamiento se había esfumado de su mente, él ya estaba volando en su mundo imaginario.

Wes a los pocos segundos volvió a unirse, el violín logró opacar levemente al piano. Pero no era una competencia, ninguno de los dos le tomó importancia, solo era una simple tocada entre hermanos, algo parecido a los juegos que mantenían en su infancia. Nuevamente el mayor volvió a cantar solo. La letra fluía de su garganta, no necesitaba esforzarse para recordarla.

—_All I worship and adore_ —era una de la últimos versos que pronunciaría, sonrió al hacerlo. Pronto, volvería a ser el turno de Soul.

—_In other words, please be true_ —recitó Soul, casi era el final… Su gran final — _In other words_… —contuvo levemente el aliento, las miradas volvieron a posarse en él de forma expectante —… _I love you… _

La melodía de la canción seguía emitiéndose, pero fue opacada por el ensordecedor aplauso. Todos aplaudían como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ambos dejaron de tocar, dejaron sus instrumentos en el mismo lugar donde los habían visto y se levantaron a recibir la ovación de su público. La presentación había sido perfecta.

Al menos eso creyeron.

Pudieron distinguir entre la multitud la silueta de su padre. El rostro del hombre permanecía sereno e imperturbable, su expresión era casi indiferente, y si no fuera por el pequeño entrecejo fruncido, no se hubieran dado cuenta de que se encontraba levemente molesto. Soul sabía lo que para él significaba esa expresión. El hombre posó una mano en el hombro de su hijo mayor, para luego esbozar una mueca, "la mueca de aprobación" le había nombrado Soul cuando era niño. La mueca que jamás esbozaba para él.

—Bien hecho —musitó. Su voz ronca pareció hacer eco en los oídos de ambos jóvenes.

Pronto dejó de mirar a Wes y su mirada rojiza escudriñó a su hijo menor. El seño se frunció aun más y sus labios ni siquiera dibujaron una diminuta curva.

—Wes te opacó, otra vez.

¿Eso era todo? Ni un "felicidades", "lo hiciste bien" o al menos "suerte para la próxima". No, claro que no, su padre jamás era condescendiente con él. Parecía que su padre le odiaba por ser la oveja negra, por no ser un prodigio en la música, por ser quien era, solo por el hecho de ser Soul Evans.

Su padre se retiró luego de haber pronunciado esas palabras. Soul permaneció estático, agachó la mirada y apretó levemente los puños. Wes le miró preocupado, pero antes de si quiera poder brindarle su apoyo su madre llegó y lo jaló del saco, con la excusa de que le presentaría algunas amistades.

¡Ni siquiera su madre le dijo nada! ¡No había importado nada! Ni su esfuerzo, ni sus nervios, ni las horas que pasó practicando… ¡nada! Salió de la fiesta, tropezando con algunos invitados en el camino, y golpeando a gente sin querer. El ambiente volvía a hacerse sofocante, la garganta se le cerraba y sus ojos comenzaban a sentirse aguados. Pero no iba permitirse llorar, al menos no ahora.

Pronto salió de la residencia Evans —estaba demasiado molesto para llamarla "casa" —y camino sin rumbo fijo, daba igual a donde llegara o si algo le sucedía en el camino, de cualquier modo a nadie le importaría, de seguro ni sus padres se habían dado cuenta de que había salido. Lo más probable es que su madre estuviera absorta con sus amistades, y arrastró a Wes en el proceso; y su padre, realmente lo que pasara con ese idiota no le importaba. En ese momento lo odiaba, mas del lo que creía que se podía odiar a alguien.

Pronto llego a una calle vacía, no recordaba haber estado por ahí alguna vez —a pesar de que Death City no era una ciudad muy grande había lugares que no conocía—. Se sentó en la acera de la calle. Secó algunas lágrimas que habían logrado salir. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogarse, ya no podía soportarlo solo, no de nuevo. Pensó en Black Star, pero él no era buena opción; sabía que su amigo intentaría animarlo con alguna broma o simplemente zanjando el tema y entreteniéndole en otra cosa, así que desistió. Quizá Kid era una buena opción, pero también desechó esa idea. Si bien Kid siempre lo escuchaba y le daba ánimos, cuando hablaba con él parecía que le estaba dando una conferencia de superación personal, no era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Entonces, tal vez…

Se levantó del sitio de la acera y sacó su celular del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, marcó rápidamente _ese_ número.

—_Hola, ¿Soul?_

—Gracias por contestar, Kim. Necesito hablar contigo.

Sí, su novia era la mejor opción, ella siempre le apoyaba y le hacía sentir mejor.

—_Este… verás Soul, no puedo._

—¿Qué? —Soltó incrédulo.

—_Me habías dicho que ibas a tener una fiesta con tu familia, y pues mi madre me pidió que fuéramos a visitar a mi tía Shaula, ella está enferma, y no puedo cancelar. De hecho ya vamos de salida._

—No... Kim, espera, de verdad te nece…

—_Lo siento, pero te prometo que mañana sin falta hablamos. Salimos mañana ¿te parece?_

Soul sonrió amargamente y solo emitió un "sí" como respuesta.

—_Nos vemos mañana entonces, amor _—fue lo último que dijo Kim antes de colgar.

Mantuvo unos minutos más el celular cerca de su oreja, completamente incrédulo, escuchando el pitido del aparato. Suspiro, y cerró los ojos. Volvió a sentir que los ojos le picaban, pero, ¿cómo iba a llorar? No por algo así, ¿además no se suponía que los hombres no lloran?

Guardó el aparato nueve mane en su bolsillo. Volvió a sentarse en la acera y agachó el rostro, no quería que nadie le viese, no quería mostrarse débil. No volvería a hacer en la depresión, le costó mucho salir de ese abismo, no iba a dejarse caer de nuevo. Pensó en Kim, ella siempre le hacía olvidar sus problemas, su sola presencia iluminaba sus días, pero ahora, cuando más la necesitó, ella no estaba a su lado. No la culpaba, tuvo otro compromiso, pero si las situaciones estuvieran invertidas y ella le necesitara, él hubiera dejado todo con tal de estar a su lado.

Pero ella no hizo lo mismo.

Concentró su atención en el pavimento, no quería volver a su casa, y no lo haría. Volvería dentro de un par de horas, cuando la fiesta ya se hubiese acabado y sus padres recordaran que también tenían otro hijo a parte de Wes. Por el momento se quedaría en esa desconocida calle, completamente _solo_.

—¿Soul?

Esa voz le era bastante conocida. Levantó la cara y se enfocó en la persona que le había llamado, se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

—Makoto ¿qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo pegunto yo, además, ¿qué no tenias una reunión en tu casa hoy?

Soul se levantó y se acercó hasta su amigo hasta quedar a una prudente distancia. Intentó sonreírle, pero a Maka le pareció más bien una mueca afligida.

—El ambiente de esas reuniones es poco cool para mí. Ahora dime, ¿qué haces tú por acá? Ya es tarde, los niños buenos como tú no salen a estas horas —bromeó.

—Tuve una cita —respondió incomoda, se escuchaba bastante raro decir eso —. Y bueno, siempre tomo este camino para ir a casa, bueno, a la casa de Liz.

—Sí, ya me habías contado que vives ahí.

Maka se concentró mas en el rostro de Soul, ¿acaso tenía los ojos rojos y levemente hinchados? ¡Soul había estado llorando!

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? —Su tono demostraba preocupación, el albino solo hizo un además con las manos, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Claro, exageras Makoto. Estudiar tanto ya te hace alucinar.

—Soul, quizá no te conozca desde hace mucho tiempo como Kid o Black, pero tampoco soy tonto. Tú tienes algo.

Soul se sorprendió, al parecer Makoto era muy perceptivo.

—¿Tienes un sexto sentido femenino? —Mencionó entre risas.

"Pues, si" pensó Maka.

—Deja de evadirme con bromas, ¿quieres? Dime qué te pasa.

Soul frunció el seño. Makoto era su amigo, sí, pero la situación respecto a sus padres era algo de lo que no les gustaba hablar con nadie, ya ni siquiera tocaba el tema con Kid y Black Star, y a pesar de que hace unos minutos necesito consuelo, no quería aceptar el de Makoto, ya que, como él mismo lo había mencionado, no se conocían de hace mucho. En ese aspecto Makoto aun era un desconocido para él. Pero todo eso cambio en cuanto el chico poso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió de forma reconfortante, no supo porque razón con exactitud, pero eso logró que casi se echase a llorar.

—¿Nunca has sentido que aunque des lo mejor de ti, jamás será suficiente? —Soltó de pronto, ganándose la atención del joven rubio—. Es así como me siento. Aunque de mi mayor esfuerzo, lo mejor de mí, nunca podré ser lo suficientemente bueno para mis papás —lo último lo dijo en un susurro, aun así Maka logró oírle —. No valgo nada, Makoto.

—Deja de decir tonterías, tú eres…

—No. Mi hermano es mejor que yo en todos los sentidos. Es mejor estudiante, mejor persona, mejor músico. No necesito discursos de autoestima o superación personal. Mi padre y mi madre me lo restriegan todo el tiempo, soy un asco, no valgo nada, no merezco el apellido Evans, Soy basura.

Por un momento le recordó a Kid en uno de sus ataques de simetría, pero en esta ocasión, el asunto era realmente preocupante. Maka no podía creerlo, Soul Evans, el chico guapo, cool y popular que ella conocía ¿estaba diciendo todo aquello sobre sí mismo? ¿Era eso lo que le atormentaba? ¿El rechazo de sus progenitores? Si era así, los señores Evans no tenían ni idea del tesoro que tenían por hijo.

—Soul, tu eres un buen chico. No eres el más listo pero te esfuerzas, y eso es algo digno de admirar.

—Pero mira, Kid y tu son inteligentes, Black es bastante bueno en deportes, ¿y yo qué?

—Tú eres bueno en lo tuyo. Dime, ¿acaso no eres el chef Evans? ¿No te gustaría luchar por ese sueño? —Al mirar el desconcierto en la cara de Soul le sonrió tímidamente —. Es más que obvio que la cocina es tu pasión. Deja de intentar ser algo que no eres y concentrarte en descubrir tu verdadero yo. Pero deja de hacerlo por tus padres, o por tus amigos, hazlo por ti. Demuéstrate a ti mismo que puedes.

—Terminaste dándome un discurso de autoayuda, ¿sabes? No quiero eso.

Soul volvió a hacer un intento de sonreír, y esta vez le salió mejor. Maka se conmovió ante ese gesto e hizo algo que quizá no era lo correcto o esperado, pero no pudo resistirse.

Lo abrazó.

Rodeo el cuerpo del albino con sus brazos sintiendo el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su amigo. Soul se sobresaltó, hace tanto que nadie le abrazaba de esa forma tan reconfortante. Tardó en reaccionar, pero aun así correspondió el gesto, rodeando el delgado cuerpo de su amigo. Ambos sonrieron. Maka, por primera vez, sentía que había ayudado verdaderamente a Soul. Por fin se sintió su amiga de verdad.

—No soy bueno aconsejando, pero mi madre solía decir que un abrazo siempre hace sentir mejor a todos.

—Es una escena un poco gay, Makoto, nunca hay que contarle a Black.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario.

—Sera nuestro secreto. Después de todo, somos amigos ¿no?

—Por supuesto —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Luego de ello se echó a llorar en el hombro de su amigo. Logrando sacar su odio, resentimiento, enojo y rabia en su llanto. Hasta ahora, el rubio era el primer amigo —y la primera persona— que le veía llorar.

Y a partir de ese momento, Makoto Albarn se volvió su amigo más cercano.

* * *

_(1): Como ya se ha mencionado, la historia transcurre en E.U.A. por ende el idioma que los personajes "supuestamente" hablan es el inglés. La frase que dice Eruka la emite en español (ya que ella tiene raíces argentinas, creo que lo mencioné en otro capítulo), por ello Black Star le pregunta, ya que al estar en otro idioma. Recordemos que Black no es muy listo, no sabe qué quiso decir._

_***/*Preguntas recurrentes*/***_

**1.- ¿Cómo están divididos los grupos de clases en Shibusen?**

Bueno, quizá puede ser una tanto confuso, por eso lo aclararé.

Grupo A: Makoto (Maka), Soul, Black Star, Kid y Eruka.

Grupo B: Tsubaki, Kilik, Chrona y Ragnarok.

Grupo C: Kim, Liz, Jacqueline, Ox y Harvar.

**2.-¿Qué tiene de interesante la aparición de Azusa?**

Puede parecer que a veces las escenas no tienen mucha relevancia, pero solo parece. Cada parte influirá más adelante, y la aparición de Azusa será bastante importante, aunque ahora solo parezca ser la "profesora malvada".

**3.-¿Cuál es la canción que cantan Wes y Soul?**

"Fly me to the moon". No tiene un intérprete en específico, se ha convertido en una canción popular. Yo la conocí porque esta canción servía como ending en Evangelion (genial anime, por cierto), y la versión que más me gusta es la del personaje de Rei Ayanami. Pueden buscarla, claro, si gustan.

**4.-¿Medusa es mala?**

No. Es este fic no lo será. Solo que como la misma Chrona mencionó "a veces no sabe medir sus palabras".

.

.

.

.

.

**Bien, creo que esas serían todas, claro, creo…**

**En fin… ¿qué les pareció? Cualquier duda, crítica o sugerencia háganmelo saber con un lindo y hermoso (simétrico) review. **

**Sin más que decir, me despido. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Ellie…**

**Escuchando alguna canción de nombre desconocido, pero está padre XD.**


	9. Ella es Jacqueline O Lantern Dupré

**¡Hola!**

**Bien, no quiero aburrirlos con amplias notas iniciales, aparte no tengo nada que decir.**

**Gracias a:**

**Jumbiie Hana-Nimbusmind-Nekozombie3000-Cata chan1-Tokikow-Ren Miyamoto-Acua niia-tsukiDarkStar-Maka Death-Kassy Solis-Bell Star-Alice-Linda MxS**

**Por sus reviews**

**Sin más preámbulos al fic.**

_**Soul Eater pertenece a **__**Atsushi Ohkubo, esto es muy aparte de la historia original, yo no gano nada con esto. De igual manera, "Ouran High School Host Club" pertenece a Bisco Hatori, solo tome prestada su idea.**_

* * *

_Lo abrazó._

_Rodeo el cuerpo del albino con sus brazos sintiendo el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su amigo. Soul se sobresaltó, hace tanto que nadie le abrazaba de esa forma tan reconfortante. Tardó en reaccionar, pero aun así correspondió el gesto, rodeando el delgado cuerpo de su amigo. Ambos sonrieron. Maka, por primera vez, sentía que había ayudado verdaderamente a Soul. Por fin se sintió su amiga de verdad._

—_No soy bueno aconsejando, pero mi madre solía decir que un abrazo siempre hace sentir mejor a todos._

—_Es una escena un poco gay, Makoto, nunca hay que contarle a Black._

_Ambos rieron ante el comentario._

—_Sera nuestro secreto. Después de todo, somos amigos ¿no?_

—_Por supuesto —dijo con la voz entrecortada. _

_Luego de ello se echó a llorar en el hombro de su amigo. Logrando sacar su odio, resentimiento, enojo y rabia en su llanto. Hasta ahora, el rubio era el primer amigo —y la primera persona— que le veía llorar._

_Y a partir de ese momento, Makoto Albarn se volvió su amigo más cercano._

* * *

Capítulo 9: _**Ella es Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré… ¿Y soy el as de corazones?**_

* * *

—¡Black Star!

Maka corría detrás del chico de cabello azul con un libro en mano. Ya ninguno de sus compañeros de clase se inmutaba ante esa clase de escenas, estas se volvieron tan comunes que habían logrado acostumbrarse, incluso Eruka ya no hacía nada por detenerlos porque, primera, era demasiado cansado y, segunda, en parte Black Star se merecía esas corretizas. Esta vez la razón del enojo del rubio era simple: Black Star le había llamado afeminado, otra vez. Eruka se cuestionaba él porque eso había hecho enojar a Albarn —ya que no era la primera vez que Black le llamaba de esa forma—. Al preguntarle a Kid este le aclaró su duda: Black Star había llamado afeminado a Makoto y aparte había insinuado que le gustaba Soul.

Eruka Frog estalló a carcajadas ante esa idea, aunque de un tiempo a la fecha Soul y Makoto se habían acercado bastante tampoco era como para suponer cosas de esa índole. Pero Black Star era muy fantasioso e idiota, quizá mucho más idiota que fantasioso. Al parecer Black Star hizo el comentario sin pensar pero al ver que logró ruborizar a Makoto siguió fastidiando con su broma. Eso provocó el desastre en el salón.

Black Star esquivaba a los otros estudiantes, saltaba bancas y de vez en cuando decía otro comentario poniendo en duda la sexualidad de su amigo y este, en vez de guardar la compostura, seguía tras él con el libro en alto. Una enciclopedia muy ancha de más de mil páginas. Era capaz de romperle el cráneo a Black en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

—¡Ven aquí Black Star! —Vociferaba Makoto. El chico solo se reía más.

—Es imposible que un mortal como tu pueda contra mi.

Black volvió a reír sonoramente acrecentando más la ira de su "afeminado" amigo. En ese instante alguien lo tomó por ambos brazos apresándolos por atrás. Black Star solo pataleó repetidas veces intentando zafarse. No lograba ver con exactitud quien le había capturado, pero en cuanto fue capaz de divisar por el rabillo del ojo unos mechones de cabello blanco se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

—¡Soul, suéltame maldi…!

Sus insultos fueron silenciados en cuanto Makoto le propinó un fuerte golpe con la enciclopedia. Soul le soltó y el chico cayó de espaldas en el suelo.

—¡Black Star! —Gritó Eruka llamado la atención de todos.

La chica se acercó hasta él y apoyo la cabeza del chico —el cual se encontraba inconsciente— entre sus piernas. Todos veían la escena con extrañeza. En cuanto Eruka se dio cuenta de las miradas que le dirigían solo atinó a sonrojarse un poco y desviar la mirada.

—Como delegada tengo que estar al pendiente de todos ustedes y… y… ¡y mi reputación se arruinaría si uno de mis compañeros muriera!

Todos parecieron estar satisfechos con la explicación, solo se encogieron de hombros y se retiraron. Eruka acarició los cabellos del chico y le miró con una sonrisa. Kid se acercó en ese instante.

—No te preocupes nada malo le pasará. A comparación de otros, este Mako-chop ha sido leve.

—¿Eh?

—Así nombraron Soul y Black a los golpes de Makoto.

—No, me refiero al golpe. No puedo creer que Makoto pueda pegar tan duro, con lo mansito que se ve. ¿Pero y si le pasa algo a Black?

—Black Star es resistente, además más idiota de lo que ya está no lo pueden dejar.

Eruka pareció tranquilizarse y siguió vigilando a Black. Kid prefirió dejar que ella se encargara de él y se acercó a Makoto y Soul.

—¡Él empezó Kid! Así que no me regañes —se defendió Makoto antes de que el joven pudiese replicarle algo.

—Eso es cierto Kid. Las primeras veces que Black bromeó con eso fue divertido, pero luego de cien veces en una semana, la broma pierde su encanto —argumentó Soul.

—No puedo defender a Black aunque quiera, a fin de cuentas el tiene la culpa. Pero deberían dejar de dar esta clase de espectáculos.

—Como sea —resoplaron Makoto y Soul al mismo tiempo.

Kid suspiró y se acercó nuevamente a Eruka. Black Star estaba reaccionando, pronto el chico estrella se incorporó de un salto y comenzó a parlotear cosas tales como que a un Dios no se le podía derrotar tan fácilmente o que él era indestructible. Maka rodó los ojos.

—No puedo enojarme tanto con él —mencionó Soul de pronto.

—Yo tampoco, pero es divertido pegarle.

—Y a mí me gusta ver que le pegues, por eso te ayudé a acorralarlo.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario. Y era verdad, a Soul le encantaba ver a Makoto furioso, y no solo porque le gustaba ver los gestos que el chico hacia, sino porque le agradaba que Makoto golpeara a cualquiera, era divertido, mientras no se tratase de él, claro. Y mucho más si ese "cualquiera" era Black Star.

—¿Y qué fue lo que dijo con exactitud? —Inquirió Soul curioso —. Solo escuche algo de que tú eras gay y que te gustaba alguien. Y bueno, no es la primera vez que te dice gay.

—Dijo que tú me gustabas —le respondió como su fuese un comentario casual, aunque ocultó su rostro con el flequillo. Maka sentía como su rostro comenzaba a arder.

—Eso es… muy tonto

—Por supuesto —interrumpió Makoto indignado —. Tu y yo solo somos amigos, aparte yo no… bueno, yo…

Era nerviosismo lo que notaba en el tono de voz de Makoto. Posó una mano en el hombro del rubio y le obligó a mirarle. Maka agradecía que su rostro ya hubiese recuperado su color natural, pero la cercanía de Soul a veces le incomodaba.

—Somos amigos, Makoto.

—Claro —mencionó _él_ levemente animado. —. Siempre podrás confiar en mí.

—Y yo quiero que confíes en mí. Voy a preguntarte algo así que dime la verdad.

Soul esbozó esa sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba y Maka no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerase. Sus mejillas quizá adquirieron un leve color rosa pero ya no importaba. Ella tomó la mano de Soul que se encontraba sobre su hombro y asintió con una sonrisa.

—Makoto, ¿eres gay?

Definitivamente esa era la pregunta que menos esperaba.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Pues, algunas de tus acciones... Es solo una pregunta, no te ofendas.

Ahora estaba en medio de un dilema. Tenía la opción de decir que era gay mas no era muy viable; si lo decía su fama se incrementaría más de lo que ya estaba y comenzaría a ser acosada de mil y un maneras, además estaba la posibilidad de que Soul se alejase de Makoto solo por creerlo "homosexual". Y si no podía tenerlo como un novio, tampoco quería perderlo como amigo. Eligió la otra opción:

—No, no lo soy. De hecho… creo que me gusta una chica —mintió para sonar más convincente.

—Ah, bueno, gracias por contestar —. Soul volvió a sonreír. Ella solo retiró la mano del albino de su hombro y regresó a su asiento. Stein no debía tardar en llegar.

Soul no entendió del todo el porqué de las reacciones de Makoto. Solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado del rubio. Lo miró de reojo. Makoto lucía levemente decaído. Soul se sintió aun más extraño cuando su corazón dio un vuelco cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de su amigo. La apartó de inmediato.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que estando al lado de Makoto a veces actuaba raro.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo llegó. Como siempre, el grupo de cuatro amigos se reunió en una de las mesas del fondo. Black Star devoraba su comida haciendo que pedazos cayeran en las gafas de Kid el cual solo hizo un gesto de desagrado y procedió a limpiarlas. Makoto comía con ánimo su comida al igual que Soul, y de vez en vez se reían de las caras que hacia Kid al ver comer a Black Star.

—Por mucho tiempo creí que solo seríamos tres —soltó Kid de pronto, ganando la atención de todos.

—¿A qué te refieres rayitas? —Preguntó Black mientras masticaba su último bocado, Kid solo hizo una mueca.

—A que por mucho tiempo creí que solo seriamos Soul, tú y yo. Nunca pensé que alguien más se nos uniría.

—Ah, con qué era eso. Pues ahora ya no somos los tres mosqueteros, somos el _Poker de ases_ —.Todos se miraron los unos con los otros sin comprender el comentario de Black, él procedió a explicarse.—Sí, ya que ahora somos cuatro. Yo soy el _as_ de espadas porque es la carta número uno. Kid es el _as_ de diamantes porque, de los cuatro, es el que más dinero tiene. Soul es el _as_ de tréboles porque tiene suerte con las chicas y Makoto es el _as_ de corazones.

—¿Y yo por qué soy el _as_ de corazones?

—Porque es la carta más gay —respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—Oye Black, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —Comenzó Makoto con un tono de voz serio, el aludido asintió — ¿Realmente te molestaría el hecho de que, hablando hipotéticamente claro, yo fuera gay?

Tanto Kid como Soul miraron expectantes a Black, ellos también querían saber su respuesta. El joven solo soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo entre risas, luego tomó aire —, eso solo lo hago para molestarte. Pero el que fueras gay o no, no sería impedimento para que un ser tan "big" como yo te diese su amistad.

Maka sonrió ante esa respuesta. A final de cuentas podría considerar siempre a Black un amigo, por muy idiota que a veces se comportase.

Volvieron a concentrarse en su comida hasta que dos figuras femeninas se acercaron a su mesa. Black no despegó su vista del emparedado, Kid frunció el seño y Soul esbozó una sonrisa algo forzada. Maka pudo reconocer a Kim, pero a la otra chica de cabello castaño no recordaba haberla visto antes.

—Hola chicos —saludó Kim amable a todos, Soul le devolvió el saludo pero esta vez no se levantó a darle el suave beso que Maka siempre había visto que le daba.

—Hola —saludó la otra chica. Soul también respondió, incluso Black, aunque con la boca llena de comida. Kid adquirió un semblante más serio del normal y lo más extraño fue que no devolvió el saludo.

Kid siempre era amable y cortés, eso no era normal.

—Soul, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —. Kim volvió a hablar, lucía bastante preocupada.

—El receso está por terminar y tengo clase con Azusa, ¿te parece si lo dejamos para en la tarde?

—Está bien. ¿Hoy a las seis en mi casa te parece bien?

—Sí, claro.

—No vemos entonces. Adiós, amor. —Despegó su vista del albino y miró a los otros e hizo un ademán con la mano de despedida.

Kim dio la media vuelta y fue seguida por la otra chica que tan solo con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió.

—¿Qué sucede, viejo? —Preguntó Black Star sacando a Soul de su leve trance.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Te comportaste muy raro con Kim.

—Estas alucinando.

—Yo también lo creo así, Soul. Fue muy obvio, tan obvio que hasta Black se dio cuanta —intervino Makoto mirando al albino de forma seria —, o ¿tú qué piensas Kid?

El aludido no contesto nada, solo mantenía la cabeza gacha y el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Eso acrecentó las sospechas de que el comportamiento en él era extraño.

—¿Kid? —Le llamó, hasta ese instante el joven levantó la vista — ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada —respondió a la vez que acomodaba levemente sus gafas.

Soul y Black intercambiaron miradas, Maka les miró confundida.

—Oye Kid, te pusiste así porque viste a tu novia-no-oficial.

—de que hablan —Maka confundida, acaso aquella chica era…

—Ella es Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré, la novia de rayitas —contestó de forma burlona Black Star. Luego miró a Kid —. Deberías hacerle mejor cara cuando la vez, pobre chica.

—¡Quieres callarte! —Por primera vez Maka pudo observar a Kid molesto.

El joven Death se levantó y salió de la cafetería. Black y Soul lo miraron divertidos en cambio Maka estaba preocupada, Kid jamás actuaba así.

—Tranquilo Makoto, ya se le pasará —le dijo Soul de forma reconfortante. Black asintió.

—Kid siempre hace esos berrinches con Jacqueline, pero creo que en el fondo le gusta —secundó Black.

—Lo que ustedes digan. Pero esa chica, Jacqueline, no me dio buena espina.

En definitiva, Jacqueline O. Landert Dupré era una persona que no le inspiraba ni la más mínima confianza.

* * *

Una nueva clase comenzaba con Yumi Azusa, lo que equivalía a un martirio para todos los alumnos del salón 10-A. Azusa ya había revisado cada uno de los cien ejercicios y más de la mitad del salón había respondido mal a la mayoría —a excepción de Makoto, Eruka y Kid —. Ahora Azusa les explicaba lo referente a las diferenciales, o al menos eso era lo único que el cerebro de Soul podía captar.

Nunca le agradaron las matemáticas ni la física ni ninguna otra materia. Lo único que le gustaba de ir era a la escuela era pasar el tiempo con sus amigos y, aunque no lo admitiese abiertamente, el club de cocina, fuera de eso todo era absurda monotonía. Miró a cada uno de sus amigos, Kid ya había regresado a su semblante de "príncipe encantador" y ahora se encontraba mirando atentamente las explicaciones de Azusa. Black Star estaba medio dormido, mantenía los brazos apoyados en la mesa de la butaca y ocultaba su rostro en ellos, Soul solo esperaba que la maestra no se diera cuanta, de ser así, le bajaría más puntos y Black no estaba como para perder más. Luego su vista se posó en el pupitre de al lado, el de Makoto. El joven también prestaba atención pero, a diferencia de Kid, el tenía que anotar todo para no olvidarlo. Sonrió al verlo tan concentrado, esa era la imagen que le gustaba ver de Makoto, aunque sin duda el rostro de Makoto se veía mejor cuando lo adornaba una sonrisa.

Se abofeteó mentalmente al pensar aquello.

De pronto, la voz de Azusa puso fin a sus cavilaciones mentales. Incluso Black se levantó de golpe para ponerle atención a la bruja —ese era el apodo que tenia ahora y le quedaba a la perfección—. Azusa se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió a hablar.

—Por cierto, chicos. El profesor Stein me ha pedido que les informe que el día de mañana no asistirá. —Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, pero la penetrante mirada de Azusa los hizo callar al instante —. Stein me ha pedido que les informe que quiere que para la próxima clase que tengan le traigan un proyecto de cómo influye la física en su día a día. Si alguien no trae el trabajo Stein lo diseccionará, aunque no creo que lo haga sino lo corren, pero yo que ustedes lo haría.

Todos tragaron saliva, ni siquiera pudieron festejar el hecho de que Stein no vendría. Mas había otro suceso que a los alumnos les parecía extraño: ¿por qué Stein se ausentaba los mismos días en que la profesora Marie también lo hacía? Sleepy también les había avisado en su clase que el día de mañana tampoco asistiría.

—El trabajo es en equipos de cinco personas. Y quiere que tenga una extensión amplia, mínimo treinta hojas.

—¡Treinta! —Repitieron todos a coro —, pero si es mucho.

—E iré aumentando una hoja cada vez que se quejen, Stein me autorizó. Ahora volvamos a clase.

Azusa se giró hacia el pizarrón y siguió anotando todos aquellos símbolos que para Soul eran como si estuvieran puestos en otro idioma.

La clase avanzaba de manera lenta, pero al fin, luego de eternos minutos, terminó. Azusa tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente del salón. Maka se acercó hasta sus amigos quienes ya estaban listos para irse.

—¿Y quien será nuestro quinto integrante? Nosotros solo somos cuatro

La pregunta de Kid los dejó pensando bastante. Miraron a cada uno de sus compañeros buscando un posible candidato, fue en ese instante cuando la mirada de Maka se posó en la chica de cabellera plateada.

—Eruka —le gritó, llamando la atención de la aludida —, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Eruka se acercó hasta ellos.

—¿Tienes equipo para el trabajo de Stein? —Inquirió Makoto, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo la opción de hacerlo con mis amigos, pero siempre termino haciéndolo todo yo.

—Entonces ¿te parecería estar con nosotros? —propuso Kid —. Makoto y yo te ayudaremos, ya que ni Soul ni Black sirven de mucho.

Luego de un "oye" soltado por los chicos y las risas de Eruka y Makoto, ella terminó aceptando.

—Bien, en ese caso ya tenemos eso resuelto, ahora el problema es donde nos reunimos a hacer el trabajo. Es necesario comenzar desde hoy, quizá a más tardar mañana. —expuso Kid de nueva cuenta.

—¿Porque no en tu casa, Kid?

—Por el momento no lo creo posible. Ahora las cosas están muy ajetreadas ya que mis hermanos vendrán de visita. Yo puedo ofrecer mi casa a partir del miércoles, aunque les advierto que mis hermanos estarán allí.

—Por supuesto que no. Además, hace mucho que no veo a tu hermana —mencionó Black en un tono sugestivo ganándose una mala mirada por parte del joven Death.

—En la mía tampoco se puede. Mis padres están en Argentina y actualmente me estoy quedando con una vecina.

—Ahora yo estoy en casa de mi madre, y a ella no le gustan las visitas —mencionó Black.

—Entonces solo quedan de opción las casas de Makoto y Soul.

Las miradas se posaron en ambos. Maka sabia de sobra que a Soul no le gustará que se reunieran en la residencia Evans, debido a los últimos problemas que tuvo con sus padres; Kid y Black debían estar al tanto de eso, mas no Eruka. Solo podía ayudar a Soul de una forma.

—Yo ofrezco mi casa —dijo —, pero tendremos que ir a la casa de mi padre no a la de mi prima Liz. Les advierto que es mi verdadera casa es pequeña.

—No importa, Makoto —mencionaron todos a coro —. Con tal de que podamos trabajar a gusto.

—Entonces comenzamos desde mañana.

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo todos salieron del aula. Antes de cruzar el umbral, Maka sintió como alguien la sujetaba del brazo. Volteó a ver, se trataba de Soul. El chico solo le miró con una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Fue lo único que dijo pero para Maka era la recompensa suficiente. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa. No le incomodaba que sus amigos vieran su casa, el verdadero problema era su padre, Spirit. Él no estaba al tanto de su actual situación, y al llevar a sus amigos a su casa sería necesario informarle de _toda la verdad_. Pero…

¿Cómo demonios se lo diría sin que su padre armara un escándalo?

* * *

Azusa entró a la sala de maestros. No saludó a ninguno, no por descortesía sino por cansancio. De cualquier forma a ella no le importaba demasiado, no solía llevarse bien con los otros profesores su trato con ellos era meramente profesional; no había ni un ápice de amistad. Solo solía llevarse bien con dos de sus colegas, los cuales también fueron amigos suyos en los tiempos en que fue estudiante de Shibusen —ella era egresada del instituto y con honores—. Se sentó en su escritorio, al instante alguien le ofreció un vaso de agua. Levantó la mirada para ver que se trataba de una de sus amigas, Marie.

—¿Te fue mal con el grupo A? —Preguntó de forma amble la rubia.

—Ese grupo siempre logra estresarme de una forma u otra.

—Pero son buenos chicos. Además es el grupo favorito de Franken.

Yumi solo hizo una mueca de desagrado. Stein si que tenia gustos excéntricos, a veces no sabía el porqué también lo consideraba su amigo.

—¿Él va a acompañarte mañana, verdad? —Marie asintió.

—Yo se lo pedí y el accedió. Franken me ha estado apoyando mucho desde que Joe volvió de pronto para reclamar la paternidad de nuestro hijo.

La de cabello oscuro dio un sorbo a su agua. "Pobre Marie", no podía evitar pensar eso. Su amiga se había enamorado profundamente y se casó antes de siquiera terminar la preparatoria. Lástima que su amor veraniego no duro demasiado y antes de siquiera cumplir los dos años de matrimonio ya estaba pidiendo el divorcio. No le fue difícil en ese momento, Joe Buttataki, el que fue su esposo, no puso objeción, incluso le cedió la patria potestad(1) de su hijo a Marie sin siquiera rechistar. Pero ahora llegaba de la nada reclamando su derecho como padre. Era por ello que últimamente Marie se la vivía en visitas con su abogado y Stein, como la buena persona que a veces era, se ofrecía a acompañarla.

—¿Sabes, Yumi? Ragnarok siempre ha querido tener cerca a su padre. Incluso quiere que lo deje ir a vivir con él.

—Eso es culpa tuya. Debiste haberle dicho que clase de persona era Joe. Sabes de sobra que la adolescencia es una etapa difícil, y tu hijo es una persona muy violenta.

—Todo lo he hecho por protegerlo, no quería que él sufriera al saber que su papá prácticamente le abandonó.

—Aún así, verás que todo se solucionará.

Marie sonrió, a la vez que Azusa también curvaba sus labios en una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Para esa estancia el agua ya se había acabado del vaso de Yumi. Fue en ese instante en que Azusa quiso hacerle saber esa duda que tenía desde hacía varios días a su amiga.

—Oye, Marie, ahora que me mencionaste al grupo A, ahí hay un chico de apellido Albarn.

—¡Ah, sí! Makoto. Es un chico muy inteligente. Fue el único en lograr una beca completa cuando el director Death abrió ese programa.

—¿Sabes? No puede evitar recordar a Spirit al oír ese apellido.

—¿Aun lo quieres?

—Claro que no —respondió Azusa levemente sonrojada. Marie rió, esa imagen no se podía apreciar en su amiga todos los días —. Solamente lo recordé, y no pude evitar pensar en que quizá era su hijo.

—Pero según recuerdo Kami y Spirit habían tenido una niña no un niño.

—Hace tanto que dejamos de saber de ellos. Me pregunto qué será de sus vidas.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando Kami, tú y yo éramos inseparables en nuestros tiempos de Shibusen? —Marie suspiró melancólicamente —. ¿Y cuando a nuestro grupito se unieron Franken y Spirit?

—Por supuesto, Franken era una raro y Spirit un idiota.

—Pero aun así te gustó —le recriminó, Azusa volvió a sonrojarse.

—Pero él prefirió a Kami. Además yo luego solo lo vi como un amigo.

La conversación dio fin en ese instante. Pero algo se despertó en el interior de Yumi, algo que hace tanto no le sucedía

_Spirit…_

* * *

*-*-***Preguntas Recurrentes***-*-*

**1.- ¿Qué onda con Eruka?**

_Decirlo sería Spoiler… XD, pero tiene que ver con Black Star._

**2.- ¿Y qué onda con Yumi Azusa?**

_Ven, se los dije, no solo sería la maestra mala onda. Ella conoció bastante a Spirit._

*-*-**Fin**-*-*

**Ahora no se me ocurrieron muchas XD.**

**En fin, ahora nuevas cosas se plantean y otras quedan a la deriva. Y entre Makoto y Soul las cosas se van dando poco a poco (por fin) luego de 8 capítulos. **

**También quería avisar que quizá para el próximo cap tarde un poquito más. Ya tengo la idea, pero voy a entrar a la universidad y necesito "adaptarme" a ella. Pero en el primer rato libre, comenzaré a escribir.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo Capítulo: **

_La casa de Spirit Albarn… ¿mi papá está loco?_

**Sin más que decir, me despido.**

**Escuchando** _Time__Is Running Out __**de**__ Muse._


End file.
